Sentimiento Eterno
by Kreberth
Summary: Fate Testarossa, directora de la empresa Hokao Corporation. De adolescente estaba enamorada de Nanoha Takamachi: capitana de Voley de la escuela secundaria; ella siempre ha estado enamorada de la capitana desde el primer año que estudian la secundaria pero nunca le pudo declarar su amor. Luego de seis años se re-encuentran ¿Qué sucederá con ellas después de ser amigas?
1. Nos re-encontramos

_Hola a todos c: Bueno, como estoy escribiendo otra historia Yuri quería presentarlo porque realmente si no lo publico no podré dejar tranquila mi mente ¡ah! pero no se preocupen... que no olvido la otra historia._

 _Espero me brinden el mismo apoyo - esta historia tendrá otra temática. Tengan buen día, disfruten y disculpen si les parece corto._

 **Episodio N° 01**

 **'' Nos re-encontramos ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace seis años atrás...**

— Fate, se nota que mueres por ella —una voz femenina, un poco más chillona y fuerte que la mía hablaba. Una chica de cabello rubio, ojos rojos, mayor que yo por corto tiempo... mi gemela: Alicia Testarossa.

Estábamos caminando por los pasillos de la escuela.

— Alicia —llamé para luego suspirar y girarme a verla— ella es mujer como yo, ella nunca me va aceptar... —callé unos segundos para continuar con mi pequeña ''explicación'' hacia mi hermana— aparte, recuerda que sale con Scrya y eso da ha entender que no le gustan las mujeres.

Mi hermana al escucharme, lo único que hizo es rodar sus ojos y bufar ante mis palabras.

— La verdad es que ni siquiera la conoces ni trataste. Sólo vas a sus partidos para apoyarla, la miras de lejos en las fiestas, reuniones o pasillos —reclamó para mirar hacia al frente, acto por el cual me dio un codazo nada suave. Me dolió pero miré donde me indicaba.

Cabello cobrizo brilloso, una muchacha un poco más baja que yo, ojos color lavanda azul, piel clara, con un físico espectacular por el deporte y unos labios que cualquiera se percata usa brillo. Takamachi Nanoha, capitana del equipo de Voley; se estaba aproximando a nuestra dirección con sus mejores amigas: Hayate Yagami, Suzuka Tsukimura y Arisa Bunnings.

Me quedé inmóvil viendo su belleza única, con una sonrisa estúpida como de seguro todos los chicos de la escuela y lo que me logró quitar de mis pensamientos fue una bofetada en mi rostro, claro, mi hermana.

Escuché unas risas de ese pequeño grupo, pero juro que Nanoha me miró de reojo y sonriente o quizá es uno de mis grandes deseos.

Suspiré.

— Te perdimos querida Fate —una tercera voz hizo presencia.

— ¡Rein! —exclamé asustándome, ¿desde cuándo ella estaba aquí? Mi hermana se encontraba cruzada de brazos asintiendo con la cabeza— No me molesten las dos —dije en tono molesto para empezar a caminar dirección al salón.

Nanoha y yo teníamos distintas aulas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Presente ~**

Mi dedo índice golpeaba suavemente sobre la mesa de junta. ¿A qué desgracia me tuve que meter para recordar aquello? Bueno —suspiré— no negaré que desde que nos graduamos de la secundaria he pensado seguido en Takamachi.

— ¿Testarossa? —preguntó un hombre algo preocupado.

— Sí, disculpa Zafira... —dejé de golpear la mesa para llevar mi mano a la nuca y sobarla.

— ¿Desea que continuemos o demos un receso de diez minutos?

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras, luego mi vista pasó hacia los socios que estaban esperando respuesta de mi parte cosa que me acomodé en mi silla negando tal ofrecimiento: _''Continuemos''_ fue lo que dije. El asintió y continuó hablando sobre el nuevo producto, sus pro y sus contras, todo lo necesario de saber antes de empezar ha hacer embolso de fabricación.

Después de la reunión habíamos quedado para hablar sobre las publicidades e ir a mandar a hacer los primeros modelos ya que los profesionales en Sistema de Informática, la Diseñadora entre más del equipo necesario para poder sacar un nuevo modelo de teléfono móvil e igual había tomado apuntes de los demás con sus ideas para poder pensar en privado, tomando decisiones pero mientras iba en el pasillo.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó un chico sonriente mientras se acercaba a mi con unas carpetas.

— Chrono... hola —saludé mirando curiosa aquellas carpetas, entrecerré mis ojos observándolo fijamente.

Él sólo rió.

— Sí, al fin podemos exportar nuestras mercancías hacia Latinoamérica; al menos no estamos quedándonos tan atrás en el mercado ¿no crees? —preguntó con suma emoción, a lo que sonreí, eso era una buena noticia. No sólo estaríamos exportando en Asia, sino ahora también Latinoamérica pero nos faltaría Europa y Norteamérica; mi sonrisa se eliminó al pensar en aquello.

— Me alegro, buen trabajo Chrono —lo felicité.

— Je, pero no venía a decir eso —respondió ante mis felicitaciones por lo qué alcé una ceja confundida— es que Precia dijo que quiere ir a cenar con unos compañeros de su antiguo trabajo, nos han invitado para poder pasar una cena en un restaurante por lo que ambas mamás están ansiosas de verte de nuevo.

Me quedé en silencio. Era verdad, no veía a madre desde hace mucho tiempo por estar metida en intentar que la empresa crezca...

— Dile que iré, ¿a qué hora? —pregunté.

— Siete de la noche —dijo como último para con su mano libre darme un suave apretón en el hombro— Todo estará bien, no te estreses ni exageres en el trabajo.

Asentí de agradecimiento y antes de dar un paso, otra voz se hizo presente. Cerré los ojos y suspiré para intentar relajarme.

— ¡FATE! —exclamó sumamente alto, llamando la atención.

Giré a mirar a mi rubia hermana gemela.

— Dime Alicia...

— ¡Quiero estar presente en la otra junta! —reclamó, quizá se siente mal de enterarse de la junta y no haber estado.

— Sabes que hay juntas en la que no debes estar pero en la próxima sí necesito de tu presencia, por favor, haz tu mejor trabajo —dije sonriente. La verdad es que Alicia estaba dando todo de si misma, últimamente es difícil encontrar trabajos como Diseñadores Gráficos, la carrera que mi hermana mayor decidió tomar.

Ella asintió sonriente para seguido saludar a Chrono y retirarse con él. Los vi irse y así me encaminé a mi oficina.

Una vez dentro era puro silencio, tranquilidad, una pequeña ''melodía'' para mis oídos ese silencio. Me senté para mirar mi computador por si algún otro mensaje había ingresado de algún socio o cliente pero evidentemente ya era tarde, a esta hora nada está abierto. Son las cinco y treinta, encogí los hombros para intentar relajarme porque dentro de un rato Chrono y Alicia se irán; ellos normalmente salen a las seis. Yo saldré media hora antes de la reunión para llegar a tiempo a casa de madre.

Bueno, mi madre está casada con la madre de Chrono. Realmente amabas son tal para cual, al inicio fue difícil pero después comprendimos ese amor que ellas tenían y con mucha conversación terminé dando cuenta lo que realmente era: Era igual que mamá después de haber tenido mi primer beso con una niña de mi mismo grado, después de enamorarme por primera vez en primaria de una niña y hasta que llegué a enamorarme de la voleibolista más sensual de la secundaria; lo comprendía después de todo al madurar y comprender muchas cosas.

Recosté mi espalda en el espaldar de mi silla para suspirar pesado. Otra vez pensando en Takamachi.

 **Hace tres años...**

Alicia y yo ingresábamos entre risas a la casa, la sala estaba oscura por lo que pensamos que madre no estaba pero cuando prendimos la luz nos encontramos con una escena que nunca pensamos ver; nuestras bocas se abrieron de demasiada sorpresa, era como un indicador que las moscas ingresaran.

— Fate, Alicia... yo...

Escuchábamos la voz de nuestra madre más no quitábamos la vista de la peliverde agua, ¿será ese su cabello natural? Pft, en qué cosas estaba pensando.

 **~ Presente ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Ugh, mi madre en un acto sexual era lo peor que pude ver a mis diecinueve años.

Al final mi madre terminó yendo a España para casarse con mi actual ''madrastra'' Lindy Harlaown, es una mujer fabulosa tanto con mi madre como con su hijo y a nosotras nos apoya como si hubiéramos venido también de su vientre o bueno, como dicen: Los novios de los padres después de una separación o fallecimiento si quieren realizarse deben llevarse bien con los hijos.

Y actualmente me encontraba conduciendo mi vehículo, un Peugeot 208 color negro. Algo pequeño pero moderno, no necesitaba ni más o al menos Alicia no sabe conducir más que bicicleta eléctrica y Chrono maneja una moto deportiva; mi madre comparte con Lindy una camioneta Chevrolet Captiva del último año. Cuando llegué a la casa de mi madre estacioné mi auto fuera, lugar que permitían estacionamiento permitido y había seguridad en la cuadra tanto como policías porque era una zona algo ''adinerada'' aun que no me gusta que nos traten así y hasta algunos juro se burlan por decidir construir una vivienda simple sin lujos en un barrio tal.

Toqué el timbre porque ya era la hora de cual Chrono me había indicado, quien me abrió fue Alicia quien se encontraba con un vestido elegante cosa que me sorprendió. Iba a reír pero me aguanté sino quién se la aguanta, me adentré, ahí estaba Chrono con un traje elegante y aun que no se me hace raro porque al llegar a la empresa también llega de la misma manera, él me saludo sonriente; seguido encontré a mi madre bajando por las escaleras e igual que Alicia, elegante pero ¿dónde estaba Lindy? Alicia y Chrono aún viven con ellas, yo me salí más temprano porque no aguantaba a Alicia todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede Fate? —preguntó en tono burlón aquella rubia gemela mía, giré a mirarla confundida.

— ¿Qué? —fue lo único que dije.

— ¿No te recuerda a tu amor? —burló, para luego huir dirección a Chrono, cubriendo su cuerpo femenino con aquel masculino y lo único que hice fue mirarla de manera amenazante, entrecerrando los ojos, quería asesinar a mi hermana.

— ¡Hola Fate-chan! Disculpa la demora —ahora era Lindy quien bajaba pero al mismo tiempo se ponía su último arete de diamantes azules. Sonreí.

— Hola Lindy-san —saludé. Ella me miró de pies a cabeza, era cierto, traía un traje de vestir; mi estilo supongo. No podía decir que me veía igual de genial que Chrono pero después de usar uniforme, vestido y todo eso decidí por no volver a usar uno si no es realmente y al extremo necesario.

— Te ves guapa —comentó para guiñarme el ojo, cosa que me hizo tener un leve rubor en las mejillas pero por otro lado escuchaba a mi hermana con sus risillas.

Todos salimos, mi madre llevaría a Lindy con Alicia y Chrono en su camioneta mientras que yo decidí al menos ir en mi auto porque no me gustaría pelear todo el camino con Alicia ya que terminaríamos despeinadas sin fin pero aún nuestras madres no nos comentaron con quién de sus compañeros iríamos a cenar y eso realmente me intrigaba totalmente.

Puse radio mientras iba atrás del vehículo más grande y empezaba recién a sonar **S &M de Rihanna**, ah, a veces me encantaban esa clase de canciones para bailar. Con mi dedo índice empecé a golpear suave el timón al compás y esa música era muy genial; después de seguir a mi madre vi que estacionara en un restaurante elegante cosa que seguí aquel acto a un lado de ellos. Cuando apagó el vehículo, empezaron a bajar todos y yo, bueno, estacioné el mío para luego bajar y asegurarlo con el pequeño control que traía en llaves.

Me acerqué a Chrono.

— Chrono, necesito que haya un estudio del mercado en Europa; sé que en Norteamérica son un poco más jodidos con el ingreso de mercadería y como todo continente se tiene que pagar un porcentaje para el ingreso de mercadería —comenté mientras caminábamos juntos, él sonrió.

— Mañana haré que vean ese tema —respondió mientras entrábamos— Pero el mercado en Asia está bien, al menos estamos alcanzando de a poco a Xiaom* aquella empresa china. Fate, deja de preocuparte de esos temas ahora que estamos junto a nuestras madres en una cena con sus ex-compañeros de trabajo. No seas agua fiesta. No recuerdo haberte conocido así en la universidad.

— ¡Es verdad! —exclamó en tono no tan exagerado mi hermana mayor, Alicia— Ella cambió desde que se graduó de la secundaria —una mirada pícara se formó en Alicia, yo fruncí el ceño— Mejor me quedo callada porque estamos en un lugar público.

Nuestras madres después de guiarnos a la mesa, una mesa grande con cosas elegantes del restaurante giramos los tres a observar a los compañeros de nuestras madres pero mi sonrisa desapareció ni muy bien encontré a la persona frente a mi. Pasé saliva.

— Fate, Alicia y Chrono; les presentamos a la familia Takamachi. Dueños de la cafetería más importante de la ciudad, Shiro encargado de la cafetería; Momoko que fue nuestra compañera de la empresa donde Lindy y yo trabajábamos y aquí con sus hijos Kyoya que es maestro de deporte en la escuela primaria de varones; Miyuki que es una secretaria para la familia de los Yagami y su hija menor Nanoha, organizadora de eventos elegantes para las mejores empresas de Japón —presentó Precia, nuestra madre a cada uno de esos integrantes. Todos se pusieron de pie sonrientes con sumo respeto, con un apretón de mano nos saludamos pero cuando llegue a Nanoha no pude evitar levemente sonrojarme para corresponder su apretón de manos. Después de eso nos sentamos.

Nanoha al lado de su hermana mayor y de su hermana mayor, el hermano; seguido en una punta los padres de ella mientras que nosotros igual; nuestras madres la otra punta juntas, Alicia a mi lado y Chrono a lado de ella. Nanoha quedó frente a Alicia así que no me hablaría toda la noche, tampoco quería que lo haga ¡hasta es más! Nunca nos hemos hablado.

Chrono empezó a hablar con Miyuki tanto con Kyoya de lo que se encargaba en la empresa, ladeé leve la cabeza cerrando los ojos ¿por qué tenía que ser mi día así? Tantos años evadiendo no encontrar a la cobriza de mi época escolar, hoy, después de seis años me la tengo que encontrar.

— Psh...Psh... —ese fastidioso sonido, abrí mis ojos y miré a Alicia quien me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunté en susurro mientras fruncía el ceño.

— Nada, ¿por qué no le hablas? —preguntó en el mismo tono que yo. Abrí mis ojos a la par, sorprendida, ¿qué estaba intentando hacer mi hermana?

Negué con la cabeza pero sentí un fuerte golpe en el pie, ¡Maldita sea Alicia! Me metió el taco en el pie y reía al ver mi sufrimiento silencioso.

— ¿Testarossa? —esa voz. _''Sí''_ respondimos las dos. Mierda, las dos llevamos el mismo apellido. Ella se sorprendió y sonrió, al parecer le pareció gracioso— ¿Eres Fate Testarossa, la de la secundaria, no? —preguntó señalando a Alicia cosa que hizo me ponga pálida por la vergüenza, confundirme con mi tonta hermana. Alicia rió para negar con sus manos.

— Te equivocas, el señorito que está a mi lado es Fate Testarossa —dijo señalándome. Pasé saliva— Yo soy Alicia Testarossa, ¿no me ves que soy femenina o te acuerdas que Fate nunca fue? Siempre fue tonta.

Van 10,000 que me las pagarás Alicia, cuando estés en casa.

Ella rió de nuevo.

— Perdón perdón —se disculpó para luego mirarme— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, noto que maduraste —comentó.

¿Era un cumplido? Miré mi copa que ya contenía vino tinto de los mejores elegidos por los Takamachi, ni siquiera me percaté en qué momento el mesero nos sirvió.

— Bueno, ni tanto —Chrono habló, al parecer ya había terminado de conversar con los hermanos mayores de Nanoha— Pero no negaré que es la mejor en su trabajo. Una CEO que se merece ser dueña de **Hōkao Corporation**.

Cuando él terminó de decir QUIÉN soy, los tres hermanos se sorprendieron.

— ¡Es genial! Últimamente están en la competencia con Xiam* y quizá pueden llegar al nivel de Samsung tanto LG y IPhone —comentó una voz madura, de la punta izquierda hablaba el padre de Nanoha. Una sonrisa se esbozó en mí, orgullosa de nuestro trabajo familiar, del trabajo con todos mis compañeros de empresa.

— Agradezco sus palabras pero aún nos falta mucho, ahora estamos teniendo algunas metas que pronto saldrá a la luz en uno o dos meses más —reí leve— es el único adelanto que puedo brindarles porque la información después de todo es confidencial pero sí, estamos intentando llegar a todo el público en general. Es decir al mundo entero. Mejorar es nuestra meta y también brindar calidad al cliente.

Todos asintieron pero una mirada era la que me hacía sentir algo incómoda. Giré tan sólo un poco y notaba que Nanoha me miraba atenta, cada movimiento, cada palabra mía era como si le hacían sentir orgullosa pero pff es sólo una simple imaginación.

— Hija —habló mi madre, Precia.

— Dime madre.

— ¿Por qué no permites que Nanoha organice el evento apertura de tu nueva ''meta''? Con los socios, así podemos asistir todos. Tanto la familia Takamachi como otras familias, socios que tienes en tu agenda —esa idea madre, era la peor que pudiste hacer.

— Es verdad —habló la madre de Nanoha— Nanoha puede hacer que el evento sea perfecta aun que no lo imagines, ama lo que hace como antes también amaba el voley aun que no lo ha dejado; los fin de semana se reúne con sus amigas y juegan un poco. Asentí leve, realmente era buena con aquellos mates en aquel tiempo ¿seguirá siéndolo? Un pellizco en mi pierna me quitó los pensamientos, Alicia sonreía maliciosa.

Pasé saliva. Parecía estaba con el mismo demonio.

— B...Bueno, tendré que hablarlo con la economista de la empresa mamá... después de todo ella tiene que ocuparse de los gastos como eventos, actividades, paseos —suspiré— tú bien sabes cómo funciona la empresa madre.

Ambas asintieron.

— Es fabuloso ver que vuestra hija es muy recta en los gastos de la empresa, se nota que es organizada. Nunca pensé que nuestras hijas iba a re-encontrarse después de todo —comentó Shiro, el padre de Nanoha. Aquel que me habló de mi empresa y sus victorias— Al menos me hace ver que mi hija sabe elegir amistades con futuro y no cualquier persona.

Miré a Nanoha quien tenía la cabeza gacha dispuesta a sujetar su copa para tomar un trago de vino, sonreí leve e hice lo mismo y así todos empezaron a cambiar de tema quizá porque notaron la pequeña incomodidad de Nanoha.

Después de dos horas de charla y cena todos nos tuvimos que retirar, Alicia le pidió a Nanoha su número y ya sabía para qué era. Nosotros nos despedimos de todos con el mismo apretón del cual llegamos hasta que llegué a la cobriza quien me miró fijamente, nuestras miradas chocaron y pude notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas y quizás ella en los míos también, nos dimos un apretón de mano en lugar de reverencia. Realmente para ver que nuestras madres son muy amigas de ellos es por eso esta forma un tanto descortés de saludar y despedir.

En ese momento me despedí de mi madre, no quería ir a su casa porque sabía qué iba ha pasar con Alicia e igual hablaría con ella mañana sobre lo que hizo y sus maltratos físicos hacia mi pobre persona ¡No le hice nada para merecer esta tortura! ¡Suficiente fue de encontrarme con un viejo amor que por lo visto no puedo olvidar ni por más de seis años que haya estado alejada de su red social!

Alicia y Chrono se fueron con unas sonrisas algo ''traviesas'' que dan miedo, al vivir juntos, dan miedo porque siempre han sido así desde el primer día que se conocieron.

 **Hace tres años atrás...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Woaaa! ¡Vamos a jugar PES! —dijo mi hermana tomando el mando cosa que Chrono no se negó mientras se sentaba a su lado sujetando su otro mando, prendiendo el televisor y aque aparato pequeño. Estábamos en casa Harlaown.

— ¿Quieres jugar luego que Alicia pierda, Fate? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza mientras tenía mi celular en manos jugando Sudoku o a veces Pupiletras.

Chrono encogió sus hombros y empezó el juego con mi hermana mayor, realmente, al ser mi hermana mayor no parece mi hermana mayor pero sonreí al ver a ambos comportarse como unos niños. Quizá a veces deba unirme a ellos aún si no tengo tanta confianza en ese chico, Chrono Harlaown.

 **~ Presente ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de cuarenta minutos de viaje llegué a casa, me quité el saco para colocarlo en el perchero y así ir desabotonando mi camisa; caminé hasta la habitación.

Quería olvidar este mal día.

Esperaba sea una simple pesadilla el que haya intercambiado palabras con Takamachi, aun que, se veía preciosa. Aquel vestido azul escotado, con su cabello suelto, sus labios con un toque de labial rosa suave y ese aroma de uno de las mejores fragancias francesas... sin duda alguna perfecta y más con esas curvas que aquel vestido la hacía ver. Porque si pensaron que no la miré al despedirnos, lo hice sin intención a mala alguna.

Era sin duda... un _sentimiento eterno_ lo que estaba sintiendo por esa chica.


	2. Una visita inesperada

_Hola a todos este es el segundo capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero les guste y me agrada que les gustó el primer capitulo; quizá no sea un buen escritor pero ahí trato de dar lo mejor de mi en redacción jeje._

 _Un fuerte abrazo._

 **Episodio N° 02**

 **'' Una visita inesperada ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado tres días desde aquella cena en aquel restaurante junto a nuestras madres y los familiares Takamachi, algo que fue realmente sorpresivo para mí porque he cuidado de no regresar al cuento de la escuela por seis años pero al parecer fue envano.

— La forma diseñada a computadora en 3D me gusta mucho —comentó un socio— Puede mostrarse con mejor la estructura del teléfono, sus entradas, su manejo y modelo de software.

— Ese es el punto, que en cada segundo puntuado y titulado muestre un poco de todo —respondió mi hermana que traía un puntero láser en su mano, su vídeo había terminado y al parecer a los socios y gerentes les gustó el trabajo de Alicia. Sonreí orgullosa. Después de todo es trabajadora pero en la escuela...

 **Hace seis años atrás...**

— ¡Alicia! ¿Cómo puede ser posible que trajeras tal notas? —preguntó mi madre viendo su libreta de la primera entrega de notas.

— Bueno mamá es que no es necesario estudiar taaaanto como lo hace Fate ¿no? —dijo tirándose en el sofá para prender el televisor que había ahí.

Suspiré al ver su comportamiento, ¿qué ejemplo me daba?

— ¡No señorita! ¡Usted tiene que estudiar! —fue mi madre tras ella, entre risas yo salí corriendo porque si me quedaba viendo como torturaba a mi hermana quizá y lleguen a mi sin pensarlo.

Las conozco.

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

Miré a todos los presentes que me observaban y terminé dando por finalizada la reunión con la aprobación de todos para la propaganda para todo lo que sea redes; nos pusimos de pie para ir cada quien a sus respectivas oficinas.

— Fate...

Detuve mis pasos para girar a ver a mi gemela, la miré confundida.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladina. Entrecerré los ojos.

— Estoy contenta, ¿no lo ves? El proyecto está yendo correctamente, los socios están contentos y aparte vamos a poder seguir exportando a otros lados ¡Habrán ganancias! —dije con entusiasmo pero sabía que ella no quería esa respuesta por su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Ya no me extrañen más mis amores! —exclamó una tercera persona ingresando a la sala de juntas para lanzarse a mí. Esa voz. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y la sujeté para que no cayera pero esas actuaciones no estaban permitidas pero seamos sinceros, no la he visto tres meses por su tonto viaje de vacaciones.

Ella bajó con algunas risas y puso ambas manos en su cintura formando una ''jarra'', nos observaba fijamente.

— ¿Habéis peleado? —una de su ceja se alzo, Alicia encogió sus hombros pero al segundo esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. No jodas Alicia, no hagas nada malo.

— Tengo que contarte muchas cosas que han pasado en tu ausencia Rein —comentó mi hermana caminando hacia ella para sujetar uno de sus brazos, girarla y empezar a salir. Rein me miró de reojo confundida y yo, bueno, quería detenerlas pero no podía hacerlo porque de igual manera se iba ha enterar lo de la cena. Me quedé ahí sola, suspiré y decidí encaminarme a mi oficina.

Antes de ingresar una de las secretarias me dio la agenda de llamadas, a esas que debía regresar o quiénes me llamarían por haber estado ocupada. Una vez dentro me senté en la silla, recosté mi espalda en la silla donde estaba y abrí aquella agenda, marqué al primer número; me esperaría largas charlas con clientes.

Más o menos de una hora con varios clientes y socios internacionales, eran importantes a mi punto de vista. Atender lo mejor es lo que se puede hacer para la reputación de personal.

El intercomunicador de una secretaria conmigo sonó.

— Srta. Testarossa, ¿necesita algún café o algo que se le ofrezca? Iré a la cafetería...

— No, Tsumuya gracias.

— De acuerdo. No la molesto más —dijo como último para cerrar la línea.

Muchas de las empresas actualmente piden como ''exigencia'' o bueno, una ''exigencia privada'' una chica joven con curvas y buen escote para un buen ''recibimiento al cliente'' cosa que para mí ese supuesto dicho no trabaja conmigo; tengo secretarias y cada uno de mis encargados necesarios de una que son hasta mayores de treinta porque mi pensamiento es: _Uno nunca sabe lo que la persona pasa, si busca trabajo es porque lo necesita_ ; pero eso tampoco significa que contrataré a cualquier persona. Todos pasan una prueba de responsabilidad.

Me puse de pie para al menos ir a servirme un café, sé que había una cafetería pero no quería ningún corazón o chocolate cualquier cosa que sea: alimento.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta que vi salir a Rein con Takamachi entre risas, ¿pero qué carajo hacía ella aquí? Me detuve de sorpresa. Era **una visita inesperada**.

— ¡Oh Fate aquí estas! —exclamó Rein; traía una mirada de _''Mira a tu amor de escuela aquí, de nuevo''_. Sólo opté por cerrar los ojos, inhalar para luego exhalar y abrir de nuevo mis ojos.

— Sí, aquí estoy ¿sucede algo que no sepa? —pregunté acercándome lo más respetable.

— Sí, mira, ante el producto nuevo sé que lanzaremos también un pequeño evento entre socios nacionales como internacionales; algunos de los trabajadores y nuestras familias asistirán por lo que me comentó Alicia que —miró a Takamachi— la señorita Takamachi —seguido a mi con acto burlón. La conocía, era igual que Alicia— Se encargue de los detalles, la comida... tú sabes toda esa cosa.

— Pero... —iba ha reclamar aquella decisión pero luego noté que Takamachi ladeó un poco su cabeza esperando a lo que diga. Pasé saliva, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa, mira a otro lado que tus ojos me hacen perder... como hace seis años.

— ¿Pero? —preguntó la peligris.

— Eh... ¿te dio los costos de todo? Digo, hablaron correctamente del tema y si tiene promociones —dije para cambiar al tema; maldición, tenía que aceptar el hecho que Takamachi será la organizadora de nuestro próximo evento al lanzar nuestro nuevo producto.

— Sí, se los brinde Testarossa —la cobriza habló. Giré a mirarla, sólo la miré cuando la vi saliendo de la oficina de Rein si era sincera pero estaba hermosa; el labio suavemente pintado de un color rojo no fuerte pero se le veía bien, no traía mucho maquillaje que digamos porque quizá no le gusta pero su piel se ve suave y bien cuidada. Miré más: tenía un vestido negro pegado haciendo mostrar sus curvas, sus piernas, cerré los ojos ya que estaba empezando a respirar algo rápido.

¿Qué tienes Fate?

— ¿Te sientes bien, Testarossa? —ella se acercó preocupada pero me alejé un poco, la miré y asentí.

Tus malditas hormonas Fate.

Una risa se escuchó al lado para luego negar levemente.

— Es que creo estás más hermosa de lo que eras en la escuela que Fate aún quizá no lo pueda creer —comentó Rein huyendo con un _'' Bueno, las dejo para que coordinen fechas y yo a revisar los gastos que han habido ''_ , ¿no les dije? Rein es la economista de la empresa.

Si no bastaba mi hermana y mi hermano, también mi mejor amiga estaba en la empresa.

Miré a Takamachi por un segundo para luego mirar a otro lado, suspiré una de muchas y seguido la miré para esbozarle una sonrisa al igual que ella.

— ¿Quieres... tomar una taza de café? —ofrecí mientras llevaba mi mano a mi nuca, en cierta parte me sentía nerviosa porque desde la cena y justo ahora son las primeras veces que la he tratado hasta también me hace sentir adolescente, una escolar.

— Me encantaría —dijo sin más para esperar y seguir mi rumbo; el camino fue silencioso, algunos trabajadores nos observaban porque era una persona nueva ya que si fuera alguno de los que han visto como más de cinco veces ni siquiera pelarían el ojo. Reí leve ante mi pensamiento. Son chismosos— ¿Sucede algo Testarossa? —me preguntó curiosa con esa típica y bella sonrisa.

Negué mientras la miraba de reojo. Entramos a la cafetería y ahí estaba mi secretaria con dos de sus compañeras que se asustaron porque eran nuevas y de eso ya no deberían estar ahí si era para ''comprar algo''.

— Se... Señorita Testarossa —dijo una de ellas asustada, sonreí y negué.

— Fumen su cigarro tranquilamente y regresen a sus labores —dije sin más para ir a una mesa junto a Takamachi. Nos sentamos y las secretarias nos miraban de vez en cuando.

— Entonces, ¿esta es tu empresa? —preguntó dejando su bolso de mano al costado de ella sobre la mesa, era negro como su vestido. Miré su mano derecha que fue aquella que dejó ese bolso, en el índice y el anular traían anillos; el anular...

— Sí... gracias a los esfuerzos de mi madre pude cumplir mi sueño —dije recostando mi espalda en la silla y cruzaba mi pierna. En eso se acercó un mesero de la cafetería.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Srta. Testarossa? —preguntó con respeto hacia mi persona.

— Señorita Takamachi —indiqué para que se refiera a la cobriza que traía frente mío quien luego de eso sonrió, una sonrisa como el sol. Brillante.

— Srta. Takamachi —sonrió el chico hacia la cobriza.

— Deseo un café negro con una cucharada de azúcar también un pastel de chocolate —dijo sin más para luego mirarme.

— Un capuccino —dije. Él asintió luego de tomar nota nuestros pedidos y se retiró— Entonces, ¿estás casada?

Dolía de alguna manera.

Ella se sorprendió para luego mirar su mano derecha. Sonrió.

Quizá sí lo estaba, es muy hermosa como para no haberse casado con alguien... quizá es esposa de Scrya.

— No, estoy sola —dijo con seguridad. Eso realmente me sorprendió.

— ¿No estás con Scrya? —pregunté totalmente curiosa, sentí un relajo en mi pecho. Mi corazón latía de nuevo literalmente.

Ella negó.

— En realidad, Yuuno y yo terminamos hace seis años...

— ...

Un silencio fue presente en ese momento. Hace seis años. Hace seis años, desde hace mucho tiempo he estado enamorada de la capitana de voley de la escuela pero ¿por qué?

— ¿Por qué? —mi cuestionario seguía, quería saber más sin entender por qué reaccionaba así. Ella se sorprendió un poco al continuar tocando el tema pero luego apoyó sus codos en la mesa, sus manos sujetaron su mentón, estaba apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

— Porque mis sentimientos por él ya no eran lo mismo aparte, íbamos a graduarnos y cada quien seguiría su camino. Él se fue a Holanda para estudiar la universidad mientras que yo me quedé, estudié en un instituto en lugar de la universidad pero me sirve mi título y no quiero creer que soy ''guao'' pero estoy entre la lista TOP10 de las organizadoras de eventos más importantes —rió al último por su alto ego, reí igual porque si fuera yo hablando de mi misma sería igual o quizá peor.

— Sí entiendo pero nunca escuché de ti después de la escuela quizá porque he estado tan metida en mis estudios e intentar crecer —confesé y era cierto. Estudié en una de las mejores universidades, empecé a tener contactos en mis prácticas y en un trabajo de un mes en otra empresa de la cual ahora somos buenos compañeros laborales.

— Entiendo —rió para acomodarse una vez más— No negaré que en la cena cuando nos volvimos a ver no pensé estabas tan... cambiada

— Ni yo de ti —respondí.

En ese momento llegó el mesero con nuestros pedidos, colocando lo respectivo a cada una y por último retirándose amablemente.

— Tus trabajadores son amables. Tienen química y veo que también eres una buena jefa —confesó para agarrar aquella pequeña cucharita y dar una cortada pequeña a su torta, así la llevó hacia mis labios, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mi— Dí _''Ahh~''_

La miré aún sonrojada, realmente esto era vergonzoso. Las secretarias terminaron de fumar y tomar sus bebidas tanto de comer pero se quedaron en shock cuando vieron esa escena e igual los de la cafetería pero no quería hacerla sentir mal. Si ella está triste, yo también lo estaré sin duda alguna por lo que comí ese pequeño pedazo de pastel que me convidó. Lo mastiqué y tragué, ella tenía una gran sonrisa.

— Gr... Gracias —agradecí vergonzosa.

No encontré respuesta.

— ¿Qué es de ti Testarossa, tienes enamorado? —preguntó curiosa ahora siendo ella quien comía de su pastel. En ese momento tomé mi taza para beber un poco de mi pedido, de dar un sorbo, bajé la taza y la miré.

— No tengo enamorado. No me gustan los chicos, me gustan las chicas y en este caso igual: no tengo enamorada —respondí. No tenía vergüenza ya de decir mi orientación sexual, ahí quien quería quedarse a mi lado y sino pues también era libre de retirarse.

Un silencio se hizo presente por largos segundos.

— ¿Eres lesbiana?

Otra pregunta.

Asentí volviendo a sujetar mi taza, ahora sentía pena de mirarla. ¿Por qué me haces esto Takamachi? ¿huirás de mi? ¿no te gustan las personas como yo? Me iba ha rendir.

— Genial... —musitó. La miré con sorpresa, mis ojos abiertos a la par.

— ¿Cómo? —pregunté.

— Que genial. No eres la única persona que conozco con esa orientación sexual, bueno, Hayate-chan terminó confesando que lo es y al igual que Arisa-chan y Suzuka-chan quienes actualmente están comprometidas —rió leve para negar— Mis mejores amigas siempre han sido locas, a veces me pregunto ¿por qué han estado en el equipo de voley?

Esa pregunta tenía razón si ellas son así. Reí al imaginarlo.

— No creo que sean esa clase de personas —respondí. Ella asintió.

— Creo que las personas así son las mejores...

Sus palabras.

¿Si te digo que siempre te he amado, seguiré siendo mejor?

— Bueno, supongo...

Ella sonrió observándome fijamente.

— ¿Quieres ir al Estadio de Voley este sábado? Iré a jugar un partido con las chicas, estás invitada y si quieres puedes llevar a Zwei y tu hermana.

— Intentaré convencerlas... gracias por tu invitación —estaba bien, tranquila. Nada que decir ''Qué molesto hablar con esta muchacha'' o como algunas alumnas indicaban en la escuela y realmente ahora entiendo que es la envidia.

 **...**

Después de haber tomado algo con Takamachi y hacer que tomara un taxi porque su auto lo dejó en su oficina, regresé a mi oficina donde ni cinco minutos de haber llegado entraron Reinforce y Alicia.

— ¡Dí que se besaron! —exclamaron al unísono.

Alcé una ceja y reí luego para negar.

— Mierda —dijo Alicia.

— Me debes $50 —dijo Rein con rostro victorioso— pero...

— Los rumores dicen que se veían como una pareja —continuó Alicia con una sonrisa pícara, girando a verme y es cuando un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro. ¿Pareja? Pff seguro son cosas de ellas.

— Nada de lo que piensen es correcto chicas —dije por último para mirar mi computador.

Ambas suspiraron.

— Pero me dio de comer en la boca... sin entender por qué —confesé mirándolas de reojo, ambas abrieron los ojos a la par sorprendidas por mi confesión.

— ¿Q... Qué? —musitó Alicia.

— ¿Boca? —se apuntó Rein en sus labios.

Asentí.

— Waooo —sólo Rein hablaba— al menos ahora se hablan hasta se dan de comer en la boca cosa que en la escuela no lo hacían ni siquiera un ''Hola''

— Una vez ella me dijo ''Hola'' —respondí, realmente nunca les conté eso y empecé a reír por sus caras atónitas. Pero era verdad.

 **...**

 **Hace ocho años atrás...**

Estaba caminando hacia la dirección, esta vez el director quería obligarme a hacer un trabajo en equipo con el tercer salón ¿por qué? Sólo porque tiré papel higiénico en toda la escalera de la escuela con Alicia. Mientras iba Takamachi salía del baño femenino, ella me miró y sonrió pero como siempre me quedé como idiota sin decir una bendita palabra hasta que escuché su voz en casi un susurro cerca mío ''Hola''... esa dulce voz.

~ Presente ~ 

Hubo un silencio.

— Ella nos invitó a ver un partido de Voley con sus amigas en el Estadio de Voley para este sábado, esperaré de sus respuestas por lo tanto necesito trabajar —dije mientras les apuntaba la puerta que aún se encontraba abierta por aquel ingreso repentino de ellas— Y la próxima toquen antes de entrar sino las despido sin piedad —eso último era broma, eran buenas trabajadoras. Sus rostros palidecieron al escuchar eso porque me vieron con rostro serio, asintieron y se retiraron cerrando la puerta.

Después de unos segundos reí para centrarme en mi trabajo.

Suspiré. Mi vida era lleno de suspiros.

 _Takamachi... me tienes mal._


	3. Recuerdos

**Episodio N° 03**

 **'' Recuerdos ''**

 **.**

 **Hace diez años atrás...**

Tengo doce años de edad y he iniciado mis estudios secundarios.

Caminaba por los pasillos con un papel en manos, era mi salón indicado y me toco el 1 - B, al menos estaría con Hayate-chan y Suzuka-chan mientras que Arisa está en 1 - C.

— Es una pena que Arisa-chan esté en otro salón —comentó Suzuka haciendo un pequeño puchero, para tomar asiento en uno de los asientos por lo que rápidamente Hayate tomó asiento en el asiento delantero de donde me encontraba yo y es así que me terminé sentando al lado de Suzuka.

— Bueno quizá así se dejan de mirar en clase —burló Hayate mientras la miraba de reojo con una sonrisa.

Suzuka se sonrojó leve y eso me hizo reír, el profesor ingresó e hizo que todos tomaran asiento. Las clases iban a empezar.

Las dos primeras horas es lo de siempre, presentarse todo con el profesor; socializar un poco hasta que toque el timbre de descanso pero en ese momento un niño rubio se acercó a mi con una tímida sonrisa.

— Ho... Hola —saludó, las tres lo miramos. _''Hola''_ saludamos las tres al unísono— Me llamo Yuuno, Yuuno Scrya es un gusto conocerlas —dijo para así mirarme seguido con algo de timidez. Sonrió leve— Vengo de la escuela masculina primaria, ¿ustedes son de acá?

— Sí —respondió amablemente nuestra Suzuka— Mi nombre es Suzuka

— Yo soy Hayate —alzó tan sólo un poco su mano Hayate en forma de saludo y por último yo, sonreí.

— Yo soy Nanoha...

En su rostro se notó relajación quizá porque pensaba lo íbamos a rechazar en ese momento pero no somos así, al menos si nos cae mal sí lo hacemos, conversamos un rato sobre nuestros gustos pero entre nuestras charlas sonó el timbre y quien se levantó lo más rápido fue Suzuka, sabíamos que quería ir a ver a su mejor amiga Arisa-chan.

Nos despedimos de Yuuno y nos encaminamos a 1 - C; pero otros alumnos estaban saliendo de sus aulas y en eso veo una niña rubia que corría entre risas algo fuertes y pasó por nuestro lado pero por verla no me percaté la segunda presencia e hizo que chocáramos, cayendo. Llevé mi mano a mi cadera manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, _''Auch''_ escuché y eso hizo que abriera los ojos para observar a la persona con quien choqué, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal pero ¿si la vi correr hace un segundo? Miré hacia atrás algo asustada pero luego miré a la niña que estaba empezando a levantarse y me extendió su mano cuando se encontró de pie. La tomé sintiendo así una mano cálida, caliente.

Sus ojos carmesí, cabello rubio con dos coletas y lazos negros. Nos miramos por unos segundos pero algo la arrebató de mi alejándola: era Arisa-chan quien la agarró del cuello de la camisa haciendo que la mirara.

— ¡Para la próxima ve por donde juegas tus tonterías y no lastimes a mis amigas! —le exclamó con el ceño fruncido, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en mis mejillas, apenada por el espectáculo en el primer día de clase.

— ¡Hey hey hey! —otra voz— ¡No vengas a gritarle a mi hermana niña! —dijo otra voz, algo más chillona y empujó a Arisa.

Arisa sorprendida la miró, miró a las dos chicas que eran totalmente parecidas. Eran iguales, todas nos quedamos sorprendidas por el parecido pero no, la niña que se acercó tiene los ojos un poco más claros que la niña con quien me choqué. La risa nerviosa de la niña que me ayudó a levantar se escuchó para tomar a su ¿gemela? _''Disculpa, no sucederá nuevamente''_ fue lo único que pudo decir y así se retiraron rápidamente pero se notaba que la chica que era agresiva estaba reclamando muchas cosas cada vez que se alejaban.

 **...**

— ¡Mou Arisa-chan, ¿por qué actuaste así?! —exclamé interrogativa llena de pena, seguro la gente empezaría hablar.

Ella encogió sus hombros para mirar a otro lado, cruzando sus brazos.

— Bueno Nanoha-chan, tú sabes cómo es el temperamento sobre protector de Arisa-chan —defendió Suzuka.

Hayate por un lado comía mientras veía nuestra conversación, en eso una chica de grado mayor se acercó.

— Hola chicas, mi nombre es Nove y estoy reclutando nuevas integrantes para el Equipo de Voley de la escuela ¿les interesa ingresar? —preguntó mientras nos entregaba a cada una un folleto, este sería una de tantas actividades escolares. Lo miré, en parte sí me gustaba este deporte pero ¿qué pensarán mis amigas?

— ¡Deseo entrar! —sin pensarlo habló Hayate-chan sonriente.

— Yo igual —siguió Suzuka.

— Bueeeno, si Suzuka-chan está yo también —dijo Arisa cosa que me sorprendió, miré hacia el frente y suspiré.

— Me inscribo también —respondía.

Aquella peliroja sonrió ampliamente asintiendo para sacar otro papel y un lapicero para apuntar nuestros nombres y entregarnos los horarios.

 **.**

 **Tres años después...**

El año pasado fui nombrada capitana en el Equipo de Voley porque se graduó la que lo era, nuevas chicas ingresaron y las que estaban seguían pero ninguna mostró el carácter tanto las ganas para ganar la banda; en los dos primeros años nunca pude hacer amistad con las Testarossa, esas dos chicas rubias de ojos rojos. Me enteré de sus apellidos preguntando por otros alumnos de su grado, hasta me indicaron sus nombres: Fate y Alicia; una en Literatura con Yuuno mientras que la otra en Música.

Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Yuuno me citó en la azotea de la escuela. Veía todo el terreno de la escuela hasta que un carraspeo se escuchó atrás mío, me giré a ver de quién se trataba y nada más ni menos que aquel rubio con lentes de ojos color esmeralda.

— Nanoha...

— Yuuno-kun...

Nos miramos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo, un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro al igual que él. Por alguna razón me sentía tímida con él.

— Yo... te cité aquí porque tengo algo importante que decir —dijo para cambiar aquel rostro a uno serio, pasó saliva y tomó aire.

— ¿Qué sucede Yuuno-kun? —preocupada pregunté acercándome un poco a él.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Nanoha? —preguntó sin pelos en la lengua cosa que me dejó helada, realmente no sabía que decir en ese mismo instante.

— Yo...

— Puedes... pensarlo si quieres, te esperaré hasta mañana si deseas pero estoy seguro de mis sentimientos. Me gustas Nanoha, eso nadie lo va ha negar desde el primer momento en el que te vi —confesaba aún, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido sin razón.

— Acepto Yuuno... —dije sin realmente pensarlo pero sentía que me gustaba, él también me gustaba.

Una sonrisa esbocé y él igual, todo aquel nerviosismo que tenía en un inicio ahora era nulo. Él se sentía seguro asi que se acercó a mi para sujetar mi rostro, robando un beso de mis labios, tierno pero fue un beso simple. Un golpe se escuchó cosa que nos hizo separar algo asustados.

— ¿Qu... quién anda ahí? —preguntó mientras miraba a un lado. Yo atrás de él.

— Ah.. p-perdón —una suave voz, cálida. Cabello rubio— Estaba durmiendo y se cayó mi libro —dijo mientras se colocaba de pie para alzar a la misma vez su libro caído, nos miró y luego sus ojos carmesí a mi fijamente. Notaba tristeza, ¿tristeza? ¿le pasará algo en su vida? ¿estará bien? Quería preguntar, era una de las Testarossa pero maldición, aún no las lograba diferenciar.

— Fate...

¿Era Fate? ¿cómo él sabe?

— Lo siento por malograr su momento romántico, me retiro —sin decir más con aquello me dio una última mirada y se retiró.

Desde ese momento no he vuelto a verla en todo lo que restaba del día. ¿Se sentiría mal? ¿nos habrá escuchado? ¿le gustará Yuuno? Fruncí el ceño por lo último. No eran celos pero sentía una molestia con sólo imaginarlo.

 **...**

Los entrenamientos eran después de las clases normales, cuando Yuuno salía de sus clases extras o las actividades de Literatura nos encontrábamos para poder ir juntos a casa o a comer algo por ahí pero también lograba toparme con Fate Testarossa, alguien que sin quererlo robaba mis miradas por algún corto tiempo.

Me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué no he logrado ser amiga de las Testarossa?

Suspiré frustrada.

 **.**

 **Un año después...**

Había salido de clases al baño, ¡lo necesitaba con urgencia! Matemática me estaba matando.

Me miré al espejo para acomodar algunas mechas que estaban en mi rostro, una que otra pose estúpida y sensual para reírme de mi misma luego. Tomé aire y luego lo expulse para prepararme a regresar; abrí la puerta del baño y cuando giré para ir a mi clase me detuve al ver que Fate Testarossa estaba camino a mi dirección. Pasé saliva, la miré fijamente y ella me miró de una forma distinta ¿como boba? Detuvo su andar por lo que me dispuse a ser yo a caminar, cuando pasé por su lado le susurré un ''Hola''.

Lo hacía de corazón, realmente quería hablar con ella. Conocerla.

 **Un mes después del saludo (mismo año)...**

En el partido de Voley en el que estábamos haciendo contra otra escuela secundaria de la ciudad nosotras llevábamos la delantera por seis puntos; sudadas, cansadas, no faltaba mucho para que terminara el partido. Yuuno-kun estaba en los asientos apoyándome junto a mis padres, estaba realmente nerviosa pero tranquila porque temía que nos llegaran a alcanzar sin imaginarlo ¡Sucede en muchos partidos profesionales? ¿por qué no podrían darnos vuelta sin imaginar?

Miré hacia el público con la respiración agitada mientras que la entrenadora nos daba algunas indicaciones para el juego final; entre el público buscaba a una persona que también iba siempre sin falta a los partidos amistosos o competencias de escuelas por llevarse una copa. Sí, buscaba a la rubia a quien me había decidido a saludarla hace un mes atrás porque siempre estaba; los cuatro años sin falta alguna pero no mentía ahí estaba entre muchos intentando esconderse pero sin poder lograrlo y a su lado una de sus mejores amigas Reinforce Eins Zwei, un nombre raro pero sabemos que también viene de Alemania desde muy niña como Hayate por eso sabe hablar japonés.

Eso me hacía feliz, estaba feliz ya.

Un grito grupal femenino se hizo escuchar, ganaríamos sin duda alguna.

 **.**

 **Un año después...**

En la misma azotea donde Yuuno se me había declarado estábamos ubicados. Esta vez verificamos que nadie estuviera ahí como hace dos años.

— ¿Por qué no irías a estudiar conmigo a Holanda? Es una buena oportunidad mi amor —dijo aquel rubio con colita y lentes, suspiré pesado. Mis sentimientos en dos años habían cambiado con él, en realidad, ya no me sentía enamorada ni que me gustara como era de ser.

— Porque no Yuuno además... creo que mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos —dije sincera— E igual quiero estudiar en Japón no en otro país.

Él cerró los ojos supongo que le debe doler lo que le he dicho.

— Entiendo Nanoha, ¿otro chico robó tu corazón? ¿no fui bueno como te gusta?

— No es eso Yuuno, sí fuiste un chico bueno que me gustó en su momento pero ahora no es así y no quiero que sigamos mintiendo; nadie ha robado mi corazón como piensas, no tengo a nadie más en mi mente —dije para luego callar un segundo, dudando pero ¿por qué dudo? ¿acaso hay alguien? ¡NO NADIE!.

Él asintió para suspirar pesado.

— Bueno —me miró fijamente para luego sonreír con dolor— Entonces quedemos como amigos ¿te parece? —preguntó estrechando su mano.

Miré su mano para sonreír luego, aceptando el apretón y sellando una amistad.

 **...**

Cuando bajamos de la azotea cada quien fue a su propio camino en lo que yo me fui a encontrar con Hayate-chan quien me esperaba ya que Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan se habían ido a comer como la pareja enamorada que es. Sí, Suzuka y Arisa son una pareja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Presente ~**

El cuarteto de mujeres nos encontrábamos en una cafetería, Viernes al medio día tomando un Milk Shake cada quien a su gusto.

— Mañana por fin nos encontraremos de nuevo para jugar con esas tontas de las Scaglietti —recordó Hayate-chan con una sonrisa burlona.

Todas reímos.

— Su padre realmente se esmeró a dar vida en su casa —comentó Arisa entre risas, Suzuka asintiendo al igual que yo.

— Chicas... —llamé su atención, ellas me miraron con suma atención— Tengo que confesarles algo...

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Suzuka curiosa. ''Sí, ¿qué es?'' preguntó seguido Hayate.

— ¿Eres lesbiana también? —preguntó Arisa intentando alegrar el momento; nada alegre, realmente me sonroje a demasía porque nunca pensé que lo era pero tampoco lo negaría en un porcentaje seguro tampoco no significa que no sepa lo que soy, digo, me ha gustado Yuuno-kun como otros chicos pero por alguna razón siento que ese gusto por los hombres no es completo.

Negué.

— Tonta, no es eso —dije avergonzada.

— Entonces...

— He invitado a Testarossa con su hermana y su amiga para que vayan a ver nuestro juego —dije sin hacer más largo el tema.

— ¿Testarossa? —preguntó Arisa intentando pensar sobre la persona.

— ¡¿Las mismísimas Testarossas?! —exclamó Hayate golpeando con sus palmas de la mano la mesa y poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo cosa que hizo todas nos sorprendamos— Mira tú siempre supiste que me gusta Reinforce —confesó cosa que reí. Era verdad, a Hayate-chan desde que se chocó y le prestó su paraguas le gusta esa mujer de ojos rojos.

Asentí.

— Yo me muero... —comentó tomando haciendo y haciendo la típica pose de ''desmayo'', todas reímos.

— Espera, ¿la que quise golpear en Primer año y que estaba con Scrya en Actividades de Literatura? —preguntó Arisa.

— La misma...

— ¿Cómo es que llegaste a tomar comunicación con Fate-chan? —preguntó Suzuka ahora.

— Hm... pues la otra vez salí a una cena con mis padres y unos viejos amigos de ellos, ¿recuerdan les comenté en el chat? —todas asintieron mientras me escuchaban— Bueno, esa noche no pensé que con quien cenaríamos fuera la familia Testarossa... que de hecho, la mamá de ellas está casada con una mujer y al parecer tienen un hermano —iba a continuar pero fui detenida por Hayate.

— ¿Hermano? Tenía entendido que eran sólo ellas dos y que su padre falleció un años antes de que ingresaran a la secundaria —comentó. Ese dato no lo sabía cosa que hizo me doliera un poco el pecho, me daba cuenta que conocía poco a esa familia— Quizá un ¿hermanastro?

— Puede ser —dijo Suzuka dando realidad al comentario final de Hayate.

— Quizá —dije para luego dar otro sorbo a mi bebida— ¿Les molesta que lo haya hecho?

Suzuka y Hayate negaron, Arisa estaba un poco en contra pero no podía hacer nada ya que eran mis invitados en esta oportunidad. Sonreí, me alegraba ver que mis amigas de infancia me apoyaban en mis decisiones y cuando estuve triste o cuando pasa algo están para mi como si fueran mis hermanas.

Nos quedamos un poco más platicando para luego cada una ir a su casa, aún vivía con mis padres por lo que cuando llegué sólo encontre a Miyuki onee-sa.

Me encontré en la habitación preparando mi mochila deportiva para mañana, por alguna u otra razón me sentía emocionada y puede ser posible por el simple hecho de que estaba armando una amistad con la chica que nunca pude hablar en la escuela por cinco años; es raro, todos hablabamos menos ellas conmigo hasta Reinforce hablaba con Hayate-chan pero sólo ella con ella es por eso que se conocen o nos conocemos más o menos por lo que cuando me llamó para ir a la empresa donde trabajaba me sorprendió pero luego cuando me habló con profesionalismo pero dando un aire amistoso sobre lo que quería de mi trabajo comprendí que maduraron.

Conversar con Reinforce me hizo enterar un poco más de Fate: que tenía veintidós, que era su propia jefa, que tiene un dinero que pasa de 1,000,000$ por todo su trabajo, es lo contrario ha Alicia, su madre está casada con otra mujer y ahora me enteré que el Chrono, es su hermanastro, simpático pero no mi tipo.

Algo me decía que debía saber más de esa mujer, de ojos color carmesí que de una otra manera me hacían hipnotizar y querer tener un lazo amistoso. ¿Amistad? Sí, sólo eso...

Reí recordando cuando le di la torta de chocolate en la boca, ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, fue un impulso.

— _Fate-chan es graciosa..._ —susurré para seguir en lo mío.


	4. Partido de Voley

**Episodio N° 04**

 **'' Partido de Voley ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La noche anterior había recibido la llamada de la mejor amiga de las Testarossa, indicándome que asistirán al partido y en esa charla le brinde la hora que comenzaría porque lo que recuerdo es que el día que me senté con Fate en la cafetería de su empresa le dije que sería en el Estadio de Voley.

Me encontraba camino al Estadio en mi auto escuchando la radio pero una llamada interrumpió la señal, contesté colocando en altavoz.

— _¿Dónde estas?_ —preguntó aquella voz femenina.

— En camino, ¿todas están? —pregunté.

— _Hm, sí, digamos que sí. Las Testarossas ni Rein han llegado; quizá ni vengan_ —escuchaba decepción en la voz de mi mejor amiga.

— Hayate-chan, si no vienen es problema de ellas. No vamos a rogarle a nadie y eso me dará indicios de que realmente no quieren nuestra amistad —respondí un poco molesta porque fui clara al horario en el que estaríamos o quizá se retrasaron, será que ¿no vendrán después de aceptar la invitación?

— _Bueno... entonces nos vemos_

Con aquello último, colgó.

Después de aquella llamada me tocó algo de quince a veinte minutos llegar al Estadio. Mi sorpresa fue cuando vi a Fate, Alicia y Reinforce bajando de un auto negro; Fate traía el cabello suelto y traía un buzo deportivo marca **Adidas** con unas zapatillas del mismo color; Alicia traía un jeans pegado y un capuchón mientras que Rein de manera elegante.

— ¡Hey! —exclamé caminando a ellas una vez que saqué mi bolso deportivo y asegurar el carro.

— Hola —saludó Rein con una sonrisa, Alicia con su mano y Fate me miraba fijamente sonriente.

— Pensé que no llegarían —comenté un poco nerviosa.

— Déjame ayudarte —se ofreció la menor de las Testarossa, asentí entregando mi bolso y ella lo sujetó colocándoselo en su brazo. Es amable.

— Fue culpa de Alicia —comentó Rein, Alicia frunció el ceño leve para decir _''Calla''_ mientras que Fate reía por la pequeña pelea de sus 'cómplices'.

Ingresamos al lugar y un gran grupo de chicas ya estaban ahí, conversando con las Scaglietti; todas vestidas para jugar: shorts cortos pegados, polos manga cero de dama para la comodidad pero tampoco negaré que yo estaba vestida de la misma manera, nunca tuvimos pena con el público.

Nos acercamos.

— Hola chicas, hemos llegado —indiqué provocando que todas giraran a observarnos, saludando a mis invitadas.

— Hola Hayate —Reinforce saludó con una sonrisa cálida a mi pelimarrón amiga, Hayate-chan la miró y tenía la misma sonrisa hasta juraría que un poco más grande de lo normal. Todo el mundo sabe que hay química entre ellas pero ¿por qué no están juntas? También es un pequeño misterio para mi.

— Las presentaré —dije mirando a todas, luego miré al trío nuevo del grupo— ellas son Fate Testarossa, Alicia Testarossa y Reinforce Eins Zwei —señalé a cada una para que luego saludaran, seguido presenté a mi grupo de amigas— Ellas son Teana Lanster, Subaru Nakajima,Ginga Nakajima y seguro recuerdan a Suzuka Tsukimura, Arissa Bunnings y Hayate Yagami y por allá —apunté a otro grupo de chicas— son las Scaglietti.

Ellas, todas saludaron amablemente.

— Bueno —habló Nove, una vieja amiga de la escuela. Habíamos guardado comunicación después de su graduación y fue exclusivamente para momentos como estos: juntarnos a jugar partidos de Voley— es momento de colocarnos para empezar el partido ¿no? —preguntó sonriente; todas asentimos y me acerqué a Fate quien me miró con un leve sonrojo y reí.

— Testarossa... —ladeó un poco su cabeza y extendí mi mano— mi bolso...

Ella abrió los ojos un poco recordando que lo tenía en su brazo colgando y rápidamente me entregó este. Por un lado Alicia y Reinforce empezaron a reir. Me giré para ir con mi grupo y como toda mujer con sus amigas empezamos a hablar mientras nos encaminábamos al campo.

Una cosa me había percatado y era que Ginga no dejaba de observar a Fate desde que ingresamos hasta pidió no jugar el primer partido haciendo que: Teana, Hayate y yo seamos red y en defensa: Arisa, Suzuka y Subaru. Todo estaba listo y el partido dio inicio como arbitro un entrenador del Estadio a quien le pagábamos por asistir.

Estaba totalmente concentrada pero uno que otro grito de chicas en pleno juego por cada mate tampoco negaré que miraba de reojo al trío que teníamos de espectador: Fate muchas veces se avergonzaba y empujaba a Alicia o Rein de vez en cuándo ¿qué le estarían diciendo? En un momento me desconcentré por ver a Ginga quien giraba de vez en cuando a mirar al trío; ¿será que le gustó? Bueno, Fate está soltera y es guapa... quizá se unan.

 **...**

Mi rostro.

— ¡Nanoha! —exclamó Hayate-chan acercándose rápidamente a mi al igual que las demás, tenía mis manos tapando mi rostro. Dolía.

Recibí esos mates fuertes, de Quattro Scaglietti.

— Nyahaha —reí secando mis pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras, realmente dolía— no es nada, no tienen por qué preocuparse tanto.

Arisa y Subaru rieron, Suzuka preocupada y Teana confundida.

— Nanoha-san ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó la pelinaranja.

— No sé Tea, lo siento, por mi culpa nos apuntaron —dije disculpándome y colocándome de pie mientras que Hayate-chan rascó su cabeza confundida e hice que se acomodaran nuevamente.

El partido se reanudó y lo último que vi fue a Fate tomar asiento nuevamente. La verdad es que es la primera vez que me sucede algo así, normalmente le sucede a Arisa por mirar las piernas de Suzuka pero ¿yo? Reí internamente.

Después de una hora y media de juego, cambios entre Subaru y Ginga terminamos con victoria.

— Wao chicas, han mejorado —confesó Uno Scaglietti, la mayor de todas y se encontraba al lado de Nove.

— Es verdad aun que en el colegio también fuiste buena capitana Takamachi —reconoció la pelirroja. Sonreí, estábamos sudadas y me di vuelta para ir al pequeño grupo donde se encontraban Suzuka, Arisa y Hayate con las Testarossas y Reinforce; sonriente me encontraba a punto de decir algo.

— Testarossa-san —llamó Ginga. Todas volteamos a verla y traía el pelo sujetado con sus manos. Alicia y Fate la miraban pero noté una pícara sonrisa en Alicia. Le dio un suave empujón a su hermana menor para que se acercara.

— Ve... te llaman —susurró.

Las miré fijamente; Fate acercándose a Nakajima. Pasé saliva de nervios pero ignoré ese sentimientoy empecé a hablar con las chicas.

Entre todas decidimos ir a un restaurante que Arisa y Hayate conocían bien, hasta Suzuka y yo lo conocíamos y también pensé en el trío que son mis invitadas por hoy de haber estado viéndonos jugar tal vez les entró el hambre. Fuera del Estadio llegó el momento de separarnos cada una porque no todas habían traído sus vehículos; Hayate-chan al tener un auto pequeño para dos llevaría a Reinforce quien gustosa aceptó, Arisa llevaría a Suzuka en su moto, Ginga quiso ir con Fate mientras que yo llevaría a Teana, Subaru y Alicia pero pude notar que Fate miró a Alicia con los ojos entrecerrados como brindando desconfianza.

 **...**

Una vez de viaje al restaurante.

— Parece que tu hermana le hecho el ojo a mi hermana, ¿Subaru? —comentó la rubia hacia la pelimorado que estaba sentada atrás con Teana. Ella sólo sonrió nerviosa— Takamachi-san, ¿tienes novio? —preguntó ahora girando a verme. La miré de reojo para rápido al frente.

— Nope, mi último novio fue hace seis años —respondí sonriente.

— ¿Scrya? —volvió a preguntar, asentí.

— Al menos no me he topado con nadie más pero el Martes he quedado con alguien aun que no lo llamaría 'cita' —comenté.

— A veces el amor es alguien que no creías —me respondió para mirar por su ventana.

— Bueno, ¿qué de ti? —ahora hablaba yo.

— Nunca me he enamorado y tengo la seguridad que no sucederá —dijo girando a verme, la miré y es cuando un _**Pum**_ hizo que frenara.

Miré al frente y había chocado el auto de Fate. Alicia en ese instante rió susurrando _''Le dolió''_ , rápidamente bajé y me acerqué a ver el capot mientras que Fate bajó y se acercó a donde estaba, miró la avería, suspiró y sobó su nuca con suma seriedad.

— Yo... lo siento Testarossa —dije con suma culpa, con un pequeño temor. Fue mi culpa por mirar a Alicia.

— No te preocupes —respondió con suma calma, cuando giré a mirarla me sonreía— a veces suele suceder—dijo cosa que me hizo sentir un poco tranquila pero también en ese instante recordé que mi amiga estaba dentro del auto negro, rápido caminé hasta la parte del piloto y miré por la ventana— ¿estás bien Ginga? ¿no te hiciste daño?

Ella giró a verme.

— Sí, estoy bien Nanoha-san.

Suspiré de alivio, giré a mirar a Fate quien se encontraba hablando con alguien será ¿la policía? Me acerqué curiosa mirándola fijamente. Ella terminó y colgó, se giró y me vio.

— ¿Quién... era?

— Reinforce —respondió— le llame y le dije que las seis no iríamos al restaurante por un choque en mi auto.

Me sorprendí.

— Porque no mejor vamos por una hamburguesa, ¿quieres? —volvió a hablarme pero esta vez consultándome algo. Sonreí y asentí.

El choque no fue nada grave más que pequeños averíos en los parachoques pero claro, igual se deben llevar para arreglar al mecánico y así ella regresó a su auto mientras que yo al mío para ir a nuestra nueva ruta: la hamburguesería más cercana.

 **...**

Estacionamos los autos al llegar y nuestras acompañantes bajaron del auto me quedé unos minutos más para arreglar mi cabello mientras me miraba un poco por el retrovisor pero en eso veo bajar a Fate yendo a abrirle la puerta a Ginga, miré la escena, quizá algo celosa por el hecho que mi amiga ahora tiene a alguien caballerosa. Bajé de mi auto y lo aseguré para ir al ingreso. Alicia en ese momento se me acercó.

— Hay una historia...

La miré entrecerrando los ojos. Aun que vea a Alicia sus ojos no son iguales a los de Fate; Fate, su mirada hipnotizante— ¿de qué? —pregunté.

— Un pequeño príncipe, bueno, no tan pequeño está enamorado de una princesa durando diez años pero ese príncipe teme a ser rechazado por ser un poco diferente al estereotipo de una mujer y más si se trata de ese _''Amor eterno''_ que lo sigue desde la profundidad... —contaba mientras ingresábamos, fuimos todas a una mesa y tomamos asiento.

Tea y Subaru juntas, Alicia y yo juntas mientras que Fate y Ginga juntas.

Suspiré leve.

— ¿Y qué sucede con el príncipe? —pregunté mirando a Alicia, ella sonrió.

— No es feliz pero tampoco infeliz; sólo espera y espera a ser correspondido...

— ¿De qué ''príncipe'' hablan?—preguntó Fate mirando a Alicia de manera ''desafiante''

— De una historia de amor, un cuento —intentó escapar. La verdad es que esa supuesta historia fue contada en el presente, no de tiempo pasado ¿será algún amigo de Alicia? Llamó al mesero.

El chico se acercó y preguntó nuestros pedidos. Brindamos detalladamente nuestras hamburguesas; miré de reojo a Fate quien sonreía mientras escuchaba las cosas que Ginga le contaba, Tea y Subaru peleando entre ellas como es de natural pero aún así se que se quieren.

— Estamos tristes y desamparadas — comentó Alicia apoyando su codo en la mesa, su cabeza recostada sobre su mano siendo esta como sujetador, tenía un rostro de drama intenso cosa que me hizo gracia por lo que reí.

— Bueno, eso sucede cuando uno está soltero —respondí a su dramático comentario.

— Tienes una linda sonrisa, no lo niego —esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar levemente, miré hacia la mesa con cabeza baja pero también me imaginé a Fate diciendo esa oración. Con su sonrisa. Con esos ojos carmesí que hipnotizan.

— ¡Fate-san! —exclamó Ginga, todas volteamos a ver que sucedía y era que Fate le estaba haciendo cosquillas, bueno, un dolor en el pecho fue lo que sentí pero también lo ignoré. Mi amiga estaba pasándola bien, eso me hacía ¿feliz?

Nuestros pedidos llegaron después de ciertos minutos y cada una empezó a comer lo suyo.

 **Hace una semana...**

— _Hola Nanoha, ¿cómo has estado?_ —ese chico de la línea— Sí Verossa, dime —pregunté.

— _Quería saber si quieres ir el Martes de la próxima semana ir a comer alg_ o —propuso— Hm, estoy libre —respondí mirando mi agenda— puedo salir contigo pero sabes ¿no?

— _Sí sí, como ''amigos''_ —dijo de forma pesada. Sonreí.

 **.**

 **~ Presente ~**

— ¡Nanoha! —exclamó. Esa voz, giré a ver para encontrarme con Verossa y su hermana: Carim Gracia.

— Verossa —dije para luego mirar a su hermana— hola

— Pensaba que no venías a lugares como estos —comentó mirando a todas, pero se fijó más en las rubias de ojos rojos— ¿ustedes no son las Testarossas? —señaló a Fate y Alicia, Fate lo miró con cara de intentar recordar de dónde lo conocía. Pasé saliva.

—Tú eres el tarado que se creía el mejor en fútbol —recordó Alicia. Él rió.

— Igual de delincuente con tus respuestas —comentó. Qué desagradable. 

**Hace ocho años atrás...**

Un balón fue lanzado con fuerza a la cabeza de un rubia.

Me encontraba comiendo en una banca, a unos pasos del acontecimiento con Hayate, Suzuka y Arisa pero nos agarró de sorpresa que le haya caído a Testarossa.

Ella giró un poco molesta al ver al grupo masculino burlándose de ella, notamos que Verossa de 1-A del mismo salón que las hermanas se acercaba para sujetar su balón y lanzarlo nuevamente a ella pero logró agarrar al peliverde de la camisa para empezar a darle golpes; el grupo de los que gustan ver no se hizo esperar pero nosotras también nos acercamos un poco asustadas. Todos los chicos, los amigos de Verossa se lanzaron a Testarossa para agarrarla a golpes mientras que algunos alumnos gritaban: _'' Una patada, ¡un puño! ''_ o _'' ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea! ''_

¡Son unos animales!

— ¡Deténganse! —gritábamos intentando alejar algunos chicos que golpeaban a patadas a la chica que estaba en piso, mientras que algunos ayudaban a Verossa para que se quedara tranquilo mientras los otros se encargaban del 'trabajo'

En eso aparecieron dos chicas para sacar a la rubia ensangrentada; Fate y Reinforce.

Las ayudamos como podíamos, Fate con esos ojos cristalinos aguantando las ganas de querer llorar me rompía el corazón y no comprendía por qué. Quizá me ponía en su zapato. Junto a Reinforce llevamos a Alicia y nos quedamos fuera mientras era curada, la enfermera llamaba a la madre de las Testarossa.

Reinforce estaba molesta, Hayate se encontraba a su lado intentando relajarla mientras que Fate estaba dentro; Suzuka y Arisa prefirieron retirarse porque no querían incomodar al trío y aun que no tenga confianza con las Testarossa, lo que los chicos hicieron fue muy grave.

— Srta. Takamachi, Srta. Yagami acompáñenme a la oficina del director —dijo un profesor— y usted también Srta. Eins Zwei.

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

— Alicia-san realmente me siento apenada por lo que hizo mi hermano en un pasado —habló una voz tranquila— pero él no es el mis...

— No se puede perdonar un acto de casi ''feminicidio'' por manos de un grupo de hombres que nunca nos han respetado ni aceptado, las razones sin saber hasta el día de hoy —habló Fate mirando la mesa, su ceño estaba fruncido, realmente estaba furiosa y no tan a gusto de ver aquel chico.

— Bueh, pero en ese entonces éramos unos mocosos —dijo sin pena. Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su mañera tan fresca, osea, ¿si la mayor de las Testarossa moría por un mal golpe? ¿qué sucedería? Ahora pensándolo mejor, ¿cómo pude aceptar a alguien así? Realmente pensé cambió.

— Tengo entendido que te lesionaste, que lloraste por no poder volver a jugar fútbol —comentó— me lo dijo Reinforce. Al menos hubo alguien grande que te castigó por patán —comentó Alicia sonriente, él frunció el ceño.

De aquel momento hoy puedo comprender el resentimiento, el dolor y el rencor que tiene la menor de las Testarossa; nunca habíamos hablado y mucho menos habíamos sido amigas en época escolar pero hoy podemos y no pienso romper esto.

— Mira delincuen...

Lo interrumpí— Verossa —llamé. Él giró a verme sonriente diciendo '' _No deberías juntarte con gente tan baja como ellas_ '' pero quién se cree él; su sonrisa cambió cuando vio que sujeté la mano de Alicia entrelazando nuestros dedos. Ella por su parte estaba algo asustada y confundida por mi actuar.

— Lo siento mucho pero a mi novia no le gustaría que salga contigo —dije. Era mentira. Presioné un poco la mano de Alicia quien se había quedado helada; miré de reojo a Fate quien tenía la boca abierta de sorpresa— No le quise decir que íbamos a salir como amigos porque no quería tenga malos recuerdos ni pelear con ella pero veo que el problema del pasado no se limpiará fácil. Por lo tanto, te rechazo.

Verossa iba a decir algo pero Teana no se lo permitió cuando levantó su mano, la mesa estaba silenciosa y así furioso sin más se retiro. Su hermana por parte pidió disculpa y fue tras él, solté la mano de Alicia realmente me encontraba sonrojada por tal cosa que hice. Ni con Yuuno.

— Nanoha-san... —musitó una Subaru sorprendida. La miré con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Yo, ya regreso —dijo Fate levantándose de su asiento para ir dirección al baño, Alicia no esperó ni un segundo e igual se levantó dirección a su hermana menor.

Nos quedamos tan sólo las cuatro.

— ¿Alicia-san y usted realmente son... enamoradas? —preguntó Teana quien alzaba una ceja confundida, automáticamente negué— ¿Entonces?

— Es que al ver cómo llamo a Alicia, cómo se puso Fate preferí decir una pequeña mentira piadosa para poder quitarme de encima a Verossa —confesé entre suaves risas.

— Pero al parecer fue de mal gusto para Fate-san —continuó comentando.

— ¿Por qué debería ser de mal gusto? —preguntó Ginga.

— No sé, su cara mostró eso —le respondió Tea mirándola fijamente, Subaru asentía levemente.

— No tiene por qué Fate-san ponerse de mal humor porque su hermana esté saliendo con Nanoha-san, no creo que ella esté enamorada de su propia hermana —comentó Ginga para dar un sorbo de su bebida— ni tampoco creo que esté enamorada de Nanoha-san para sentir celos hasta de su propia hermana.

¿Gustarle Alicia? ¿eso no es incesto? ... Me quedé en silencio por un momento, ¿gustarle yo? ¿le gustaré? Un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi rostro, ese pensamiento era absurdo. Fate nunca se fijaría en mi.

— Regresamos —Alicia tomó asiento a lado de Ginga mientras que Fate a mi lado con sumo silencio— creo que iré en Taxi y llevaré a todas a sus casas.

— Yo puedo prestarte mi auto. El Lunes quedé con Reinforce en la oficina —comenté.

— Yo... no sé conducir —confesó Alicia avergonzada, Fate en ese instante empezó a reír.

— Pero... —Ginga, no digas nada.

— Llevaré a Takamachi —comentó Fate— Por lo que es mejor vayas con mi hermana Ginga, podremos salir otro día...

¿Salir? ¿saldrán a una cita? Otra punzada en el pecho, una vez más lo ignoré. Continuamos sentadas y conversando de manera amistosa hasta que llegara la hora para ir a casa y fue tal como habíamos decidido hace minutos atrás; sólo Fate dejó su auto en un estacionamiento seguro.

...

De rumbo a casa.

— Aquí voltea a la derecha —indicaba.

El único sonido que se oía en mi auto era: mi voz y la radio que tenía música con un volumen bajo, baladas en inglés.

Baladas, cuánto romanticismo. Reí en mi interior y miré por unos segundos a la rubia que conducía.

 _''Fate se ve bien concentrada. Tiene buena experiencia en el manejo; me pregunto cómo será en su trabajo. Cómo era en la escuela, sus calificaciones, para poder a llegar a ser una Administradora en una empresa Tecnológica de Telecomunicaciones y fundada por ella_ —suspiré mirando luego para la ventana— _He sido tonta chocando su auto todo por culpa de su hermana''_

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos.

— ¿Nanoha? —escuché esa voz tan suave, preguntando mi nombre. Giré a mirarla fijamente encontrándome así con esos ojos, mi respiración empezó a agitarse un poco por el nervio, sonrojada y miré rápido al frente.

— S... sí Testarossa —respondí, ¿por qué tartamudeo?

— Estás roja, ¿tienes fiebre? —preguntó acercando su mano a mi frente, volví a mirarla. Alejé mi rostro. Esa suave mano.

— N... no —dije para mirar hacia fuera dándome cuenta que habíamos llegado— Yo, nos vemos el Lunes... —iba a bajar pero su mano me detuvo, me había agarrado del brazo para no irme; la miré confundida porque llevaba una amplia sonrisa como de burla.

— Nanoha... —ladeé un poco mi cabeza— es tu carro, quien tiene que irse soy yo —rió para soltarme.

Eso había matado todo en mi, me sonrojé como un tomate bien maduro por vergüenza.

— Moooou —dije dándole un suave golpe en su brazo— no deberías reírte de mi

Ella continuó su risa y asintió al mismo tiempo apagando el vehículo y me entregó las llaves.

— Hasta pronto —dijo para disponerse a bajar. Ella fuera, yo aún dentro. Me relajé y suspiré, la miré por el retrovisor y noté que tomaba un taxi rápidamente así logrando perder mi vista de ella.

Tomé aire y expulse este hasta que un golpe me asustó haciendo que brincara en mi sitio del susto, era mi hermano mayor, bajé y nos dispusimos a ir a casa después de cerrar el carro.

Realmente fue un día largo pero divertido, quizá sea bueno salga más seguido con Fate pero...

 _¿Nanoha?_ _—_ _Nanoha_ —sonreí con recordar cómo me llamaba por mi nombre, ¿por qué no lo hace más seguido en lugar de mi apellido? Quizá es momento de llamarla por Fate. Fate-chan.

 **...**

 ** _Realmente disculpen la demora pero ya estaré publicando un poco más seguido (?) pero tampoco digamos que demoré un mes entero en publicar el capítulo pero bueno, soy un humano detrás de la pantalla. Tengo mi vida social lel.

Espero les guste este capítulo, bueno, el próximo alguien regresará pero ¿será para bien o para mal? Ya lo veremos ~

_**

 ** _Gracias por leer a todas esas personitas que veo comentan en el Review :) me animan mucho a continuar._**


	5. El regreso de Scrya una pequeña promesa

**Episodio N° 05**

 **'' El regreso de Scrya; una pequeña promesa ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La mañana del Lunes había caído ya, no negaré que lo primero que hice fue ir al mecánico para darle mi auto ya que se tenía que reparar la parte trasera de mi vehículo cosa que demorara entre una semana por la pintura y seguido a rentar un vehículo porque sin uno no podía andar.

Había llegado al edificio de mi empresa, estacionando el carro y seguido bajé para subir. Como de costumbre saludando al vigilante, a los asistentes de limpieza y otros trabajadores porque el que uno tenga un cargo ''mayor'' no se debe menospreciar a una persona o ese es mi pensamiento en el círculo laboral no al menos como una empresa que asiste siempre a los galas de empresas más grandes y es una persona egocéntrica tanto grosera en algunos puntos pero es imposible no invitarlo porque es un socio; agradezco que no mío.

Tenía un voucher de ambas actividades que hice, es más, tenía que entregárselo a Reinforce porque después de todo muy aparte que ella administra la economía en la empresa también administra la de mi tarjeta de crédito por pedido de mi madre. Suspiré recordando aquello, recordé que Takamachi iba a llegar hoy pero hora exacta no aun que espero no tan temprano —reí pensando en ello— toqué la puerta de la oficina de Reinforce y esta desde dentro dijo ''Adelante'' e hice aquello.

No miraba al frente, no aún pero cuando alcé la vista me topé con una cobriza sonriente con tan sólo verme al ingresar cosa que me hizo abrir los ojos de sorpresa y abrir un poco la boca, reaccionando un momento pasé saliva para cerrar la puerta intentando actuar correctamente. Miré a Reinforce, no niego que no era tan temprano, si bien era son las nueve de la mañana y los trabajadores llegan a las siete.

— ¿Qué te trae acá Fate? ¿será que pensar en Nanoha desde el sábado no te ha dejado tranquila? —burló aquella peligris, entrecerré los ojos sin decir nada a sus preguntas.

— Buenos días Takamachi —me gusta llamarla más por su nombre pero frente a Reinforce o Alicia, sería un poco difícil. Sonreí mientras la miraba.

— Testarossa, buen día —respondió acomodándose en la silla.

— ¿Qué te trae acá bella gringa? —preguntó Rein para mirarme con suma curiosidad, ¡era verdad! Mierda, pensará que vine a asegurarme que Nanoha haya llegado.

Le puse los voucher en la mesa.

— Los encontré necesarios por lo que utilicé mi tarjeta de crédito —respondí con suma seriedad, quería mostrarle una imagen madura de mi parte a esa cobriza que roba mis pensamientos.

— Oh —se sorprendió un poco aquella chica de ojos rojos y agarró aquellos pequeños papeles para ver el ''qué era importante para mi'', relamí mis labios y miraba a Nanoha de reojo quien observaba a Reinforce con una sonrisa— ¿Hojalatero y pintura? ¿Renta de automóviles? —alzó una ceja y me miró.

Crucé mis brazos — No dejaré mi auto con una abolladura —recalqué mientras notaba una miraba fija en mi, sin duda alguna: Nanoha; culpable de lo sucedido— igual la persona que me lo hizo no debe de preocuparse, es algo tonto —reí nerviosa.

 _''Hmp''_ fue lo que escuché de Rein.

— Creo que me iré yendo porque malogré su reunión —sin más me di vuelta para caminar a la salida, volví a mirar por última vez a Nanoha mientras cerraba la puerta. Ella me miraba. Cerré prosiguiendo a encaminarme a mi propia oficina.

 **...**

Había ingresado a mi oficina y había tomado asiento en mi silla, recostando mi espalda en la silla para mirar el techo. Mi dedo golpeaba el apoyador de brazos de la silla mientras miraba la computadora, estaba pensativa en el motivo de aquella sonrisa que tenía por la mañana ¿habrá estado feliz realmente de verme o simplemente estaba así por el motivo de conseguir un nuevo trabajo al cual se le dará una buena suma de dinero? No, no creo que ella sea así. Ella no es así. ¿Habrá sido por mi? No pero a ella no le gustan las mujeres.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, me encontraba metida en mi propio mundo.

— Una mujer enamorada...

Esa voz.

— Te tengo buenas noticias y malas a la vez —continuó mientras se acercaba, abrí los ojos acomodándome para ver de quién se trataba.

— No es verdad, no creo tener tiempo para el amor —respondí con una sonrisa.

— El amor ya te tiene atrapada por muchos años —dijo por último colocando una carpeta sobre el escritorio para luego tomar asiento— ¿Deseas escuchar?

Asentí.

— La buena es que podremos exportar a EEUU con la condición de firmar contrato con un empresario en tecnología y especializado en telecomunicaciones, el Sr. Park me pidió una cita para el día miércoles en EEUU porque está en planes con otra empresa pequeña para la cual aportará pero necesita productos nuevos para poder brindar al cliente —explicaba, yo como siempre lo escuchaba con suma atención— y la mala noticia es que no podré asistir, por lo tanto creo que deberás viajar.

— ¿Huh? —me quedé sorprendida.

— Fate, tú sabías que tenía que ir con Amy y sus padres de viaje por unos días —respondió mi hermano. Suspiré, era cierto, ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante? Amy era la enamorada de Chrono y al parecer él pensaba de pedirle matrimonio en este viaje familiar que tendrían, llevan al menos dos años de noviazgo. Asentí.

— Lo sé Chrono —respondí.

— Ni se te ocurra mandar a Reinforce, sabes que ella no es tan buena en el inglés como tú y Alicia es un cero en temas de negocios. Debes tomar este viaje como una avance de ventas para Norte América, quizá así el nombre de la empresa se haga conocida como _Samsung_ o _Apple_ , aun que nos falta mucho, muchísimo —recordó para ponerse de pie, dejó la carpeta— He visto a Takamachi por acá o su carro chocado por adelante —me sonrojé cuando lo recordó— Entiendo el porqué de tus suspiros enamorados —rió para salir lo más rápido cerrando la puerta. Estaba apunto de tirarle un pelota de papel.

Sonreí. Aun que me molesten mucho ahora que Nanoha está más seguido en mi vida igual los quiero. Abrí aquella carpeta y empecé a leer la proposición del aquel empresario tanto lo que Chrono le brindó para cuando vaya no haya algún error pero después de al menos cinco minutos mi puerta sonó, indiqué a que ingresara aquella persona que lo estaba pidiendo, miré hacia el frente para observar y me sorprendí al ver quién era esta vez.

— Testarossa —dijo cerrando la puerta atrás de ella, encaminándose hacia mi escritorio. Colocó su bolso en la otra silla y tomó asiento en una, la miré y sonreí.

— ¿Y esta visita? —ella sonrió de manera dulce, su sonrisa era preciosa. Si pudiera, me encantaría probar aquellos labios rosas que siempre me traen algo loca.

— Quería invitarte a salir este Miércoles —comentó cosa que mi sonrisa se esfumó en ese instante— ¿sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada.

Negué.

— Es que el Miércoles tengo que viajar para EEUU e ir a una reunión de negocios, no podré si es así —respondí con suma sinceridad. No quería mentirle, nunca desearía mentirle, las mentiras no son buenas en ningún sentido ni en la amistad ni en la relación.

Puso su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios para pensar.

— Entonces ¿mañana? —preguntó nuevamente, en sus ojos se veían un pequeño brillo de esperanza; reí leve y asentí.

— De acuerdo, mañana podemos salir —respondí para sonreír nuevamente de manera amplia, ella dio un aplauso de alegría.

— Entonces pensaré a dónde ir...

— Yo tengo un lugar hermoso para que vayamos, bueno, si es que deseas ir allá conmigo... —comenté lo último en casi un susurro con un leve sonrojo sobre mis mejillas, ¿esto se llamaría una cita? Durante diez años he estado enamorada de una cobriza, capitana del equipo de Voley de la escuela, popular por sus méritos deportivos y ahora una hermosa organizadora de eventos.

Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza, si fuera ciega diría que sonrió pero esta vez esa sonrisa fue de una manera algo pícara cosa que causó un pequeño escalofrío en mi cuerpo.

— Bueno, en ese caso estaré esperando para mañana con muchas ansias —respondió para colocarse de pie y así ir hasta la salida. Yo sólo la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear, Di-s realmente esta mujer me trae alborotando mi ser desde tiempos inmemorables— Nos vemos... Fate-chan.

 _''Fate-chan''_ se repitió en mi cabeza. ¡¿Fate-chan?! ¿Desde cuándo aquí ella me llama ''Fate-chan''? ¿desde el día de hoy? Me había quedado totalmente roja al escucharla llamarme así, dejarme ahí, mierda Testarossa reacciona.

 **...**

 **Horas más tarde...**

Reinforce, Alicia y yo quedamos en ir a almorzar.

— ¿Entonces viajarás el Miércoles? —preguntó mi hermana mayor para seguido sujetar su vaso y dar un sorbo de su agua. Asentí.

— Qué pena, dejarás a Nanoha sola —comentó Rein con un rostro de pesar mientras cortaba su bistec, fruncí leve el ceño y recordé lo que sucedió con mi hermana en la hamburguesería.

 **Hace dos días...**

— ¡Fate te juro del por qué hizo eso! Yo no me he juntado a hacer alguna tontería así, además sabes que Takamachi no me gusta para nada ¡es toda tuya! —exclamaba algo alterada, asustada, tenía el rostro un poco pálido.

Mi hermana y yo nunca hemos peleado, de acuerdo, no diré ''nunca'' porque sí hemos tenido peleas pero tontas cuando éramos niñas por un simple juguete o por la televisión.

— Pero, ¿por qué te agarró la mano entonces? ¿por qué? —sentía dolor en mi pecho.

— ¡No lo sé!

Me quedé callada bajando la vista, frunciendo levemente el ceño. A veces me encantaría agarrarla a golpes pero recuerdo que la amo, es mi familia aun que he escuchado muchas historias que los hermanos terminan quitando las parejas de los otros. Presioné mis manos que estaban en forma de puño.

— Juro que no tengo nada con ella. Siempre he respetado tus sentimientos, ¡es más! ¡me encantaría que ustedes estén juntas! —continuaba. Puse una mano sobre sus labios haciendo que se callara.

— Cállate, pueden estar escuchándonos desde afuera —susurré con el ceño fruncido— si nunca he podido decirle mis sentimientos no quiero que sea de una manera cobarde.

Bajé mis manos y ella asintió. Suspiré pesado para luego mirarla.

— En este oportunidad te creeré... pero la verdad es que no me ha gustado para nada lo que sucedió en la mesa; ni con Verossa ni con Takamachi —susurraba de manera audible sólo para mi hermana mayor.

Con la cabeza baja sólo optó a decir _''Disculpa''_.

 **~ Presente ~**

Reinforce rió un poco más fuerte.

— No te preocupes, ella estará bien cuidada de nosotras y de Hayate, no lo dudes —dijo guiñando su ojo derecho. Bajé la mirada un poco avergonzada para continuar en mi almuerzo.

Mañana la veré.

 **...**

 **Día: Martes | Hora: 18:00Hrs**

Había salido algo más temprano de lo normal de la empresa y ahora me encontraba fuera de la casa de la familia Takamachi con aquella camioneta que había alquilado, no tenía el teléfono de Nanoha pero ella sabía que no faltaría sin duda a nuestro pequeño encuentro tanto como la otra vez la traje a su casa recordaba el camino.

Unos suaves golpes me distrajeron del juego que andaba teniendo en mi celular, miré a mi lado y era aquella cobriza sonriente. Abrió la puerta e ingresó.

— Disculpa si te hice esperar mucho, es que mi padre empezó a hacerme muchas preguntas y si te digo la verdad —comentaba mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad— te recomiendo que empieces a andar el auto ahora —la miré confundida y es entonces que vi por el retrovisor salir a su padre con mucho apuro. Prendí el auto rápido como era uno de los modernos sólo necesitaba presionarse un botón y así empecé dar viaje, la verdad es que no quería sus padres me vieran sacando a su hija y que le vayan con el chisme a mamá para después que todos en casa empiecen a molestarme cada vez que entre por esa puerta. ¿Nanoha? Ni idea de qué le dirían sus padres si se entera que salen conmigo— Nyahahaha, perdón por hacerte esto —comentó mientras miraba por su ventana.

Giré un poco para mirarla unos cuantos segundos y poner mi vista en la pista.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté con suma tranquilidad esperando su respuesta.

— Hm —musitó— Le dije a papá que iría a una cita y que me estaban esperando afuera —dijo, un sonrojo se formó en mis mejillas y pasé saliva, ¿lo tomaba como una cita?— Mi padre lo tomó como que un chico me estaba sacando así que intento salir corriendo a querer ver qué clase de persona era quien me sacaba —suspiró pesado— Él siempre ha querido que tenga alguien como Yuuno, cuando era una adolescente pero ahora soy una adulta y ya no puede decidir por quién quiero elegir —continuaba. Scrya, era verdad que él era un chico inteligente, simpático aun que a veces un poco pesado cuando estábamos en clase de Literatura.

 **Hace ocho años...**

— ¡Hey Fate! ¿Por qué no se van de la escuela mejor? —preguntó aquel rubio mientras se esperaba al maestro, yo me encontraba en mi mesa leyendo un libro. La verdad no leía, simplemente estaba ignorando su presencia y su voz pero el ignorar tampoco significaba que no oyera— Les harían un favor a todos los chicos —un coro de risas se escuchó.

 **~ Presente ~**

— ¿Cómo lograste enamorarte de un chico como él? —pregunté de manera algo grosera en mi tono de voz.

— ¿Perdón? —preguntó algo confundida girando a verme.

Negué con la cabeza.

— Nada...

— Él fue lindo desde el primer día que llegamos a clases. Siempre me ha vivido regalando rosas, chocolates, poesías entre más cosas quizá esos pequeños detalles me gustaron que llegaron a enamorarme pero —quedó callada por un segundo—Ya cuando me enteré de muchas cosas sobre su viaje o que sus padres pensaban en algo más formal para su hijo, hasta algunos pequeños comportamientos de él no me gustaron quizá por los chicos que siempre estaban ahí de mala influencia pero eso no le quitó ser mal chico conmigo. Es más siempre me cuidó.

Escuchaba con atención todo, suspiré leve.

— Fate-chan... —musitó acercándose a mi. Pasé saliva y la miré de reojo.

— D...Dime

— Nyahahaha tienes un sucio —comentó con esa típica risa de ella, muy melodiosa en realidad y con su dedo sacó lo que tenía en mi mejilla— Ya está

— Gracias —dije para sonreír.

Así es como después de esa pequeña conversación nuestro rumbo se tornó en silencio hasta nuestro destino.

Una vez que llegamos bajamos, era una feria. Los ojos de Nanoha brillaron como si se tratase de un lugar especial para los pequeños niños e ingresamos para notar muchos puestos de juegos, comidas y hasta de manualidades rápidas.

— ¡Hermoso! —exclamó sonriente como una niña pequeña, tomó mi mano y me jaló a medio correr. Había mucha gente, algunos (en su mayoría) eran pareja de enamorados sostenidos de la mano o abrazados cosa que me avergonzó por la situación en la que estaba con Nanoha. La solté sin intentar lastimarla, ella giró a mirarme algo apenada.

— Eh... qui...quieres, ¿quieres ese peluche? —le pregunté señalando un oso de peluche blanco sosteniendo un corazón, en eso ella me miró sonrojada y asintió diciendo _''Me encantaría tener un recuerdo de Fate-chan''_ ; eso por alguna razón me hizo sentir bien. Pagué por el juego que trataba de disparar a tres botellas y romper las tres, con máximo de dos intentos pero en ninguna falle y en primera le gané aquel peluche.

Entre aquella tarde-noche continuamos nuestra caminata charlando, comiendo algunos platillos que habían y a veces jugando en otros juegos realmente un bello momento. En parte me sentía totalmente extrañada por la manera en la que estaba con aquella cobriza, nunca he estado tan cerca ni para oler su perfume o bueno sólo en el auto las dos veces que he tenido la opción de llevarla como copiloto; mañana será un nuevo día más que seguro pero este recuerdo nunca lo olvidaré.

Mi primera cita con Nanoha...

Llegamos a un lugar algo alejado, con unas luces alumbrando el lugar y estábamos solas.

— Nanoha... —la llamé mientras miraba el cielo. Ella giró a verme mientras aún sostenía entre brazos a su peluche.

— ¿Dime?

— Cuando regrese de mi viaje, ¿podremos salir más seguido como hoy? —pregunté para girar a mirarla, ese momento fue en el que nuestros ojos pudieron cruzarse. Nos quedamos en un silencio algo corto pero parecía largo para ambas.

— Sí... m...me encantaría ¿por qué no? —respondió algo tímida.

Sonreí de alivio.

— Entonces es una promesa —le dije mostrando el meñique— ¿si?

Ella miró mi dedo para sonreír ampliamente y corresponder con su meñique el mío, cerrando así una pequeña promesa.

— Te debes cuidar allá, ¿de acuerdo? —me advirtió con una pregunta, tan sólo asentí.

Después de ello ya a eso de las ocho y treinta de la noche la regresé a su casa, como era debido y como mi madre me enseño para no disgustar a sus padres ya que a ningún padre le gusta que sus princesas lleguen tarde y aun que vivía sola, también me gustaba llegar temprano a casa salvo que tenía muchas cosas pendientes en la oficina para hacer.

Así me dirigí a mi hogar para alistar mi maleta y poder descansar ya que Chrono se había encargado de comprar mi boleto de viaje.

 **...**

 **Miércoles: 12:00Hrs.**

Estaba sentada esperando que aquel comunicador indique el ingreso para mi vuelo, la verdad es que era un vuelo retrasado y lo peor es que ni Alicia se dignó a acompañarme para despedirse de mí aun que sé no le gustan esas cosas.

Miré mi teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje nuevo y el único era de Reinforce que decía: ''Buen viaje, diviértete y aprovecha la soltería'', reí ante eso negando levemente, claro como ella tiene muchas chicas atrás hasta es más Hayate es uno de sus amores pero no se digna a decirle sus sentimientos porque no quiere tener ninguna relación. Es tan tonta.

Al alzar la vista mi sonrisa en rostro desapareció. No podía creer lo que veía.

Un rubio con coleta y lentes, con un traje verde y una maleta, ¿hablaba con alguien? ¿será...? Porque sin duda alguna ese chico es Yuuno Scrya, ¿no que estaba en Holanda? Mierda, este tarado regresó ...

¡Por qué ahora!

Empecé a sentirme molesta. Frustrada. Después de todo lo que estaba bien, sentimentalmente todo se irá a la mierda si en mi ausencia sucede algo que no quiero imaginar...

Suspiré para cerrar mis ojos.

Sólo esperaba que no sucediera nada y que lo que dijo Reinforce de cuidar a Nanoha sea verdad...

 _ **...**_

 _ **Hola a todos/as este es otro capitulo. Chat'de'Lune gracias por sus ayudas ortográficas, a veces, no me percato de las faltas que engañan la vista; nadaoriginal: bienvenid a mi historia, me alegra que le guste y todas las demás personas igual gracias por su apoyo me animan a continuar.**_


	6. Fate Testarossa

**Episodio N° 06**

 **'' Fate Testarossa ''**

 **Seis años atrás**

 **...**

Había esperado a mi cobriza enamorada en la azotea, necesitaba decirle mis planes futuros porque sin comunicación tampoco íbamos a avanzar. Cuando ella llegó después de mi llamado decidimos revisar que no haya ningún ''intruso'' como hace unos años atrás cuando le declaré mi amor siendo así empezamos a hablar con el típico ''Hola cariño, ¿está todo bien?'' pero llegamos al momento de la verdad.

— Iré a Holanda, estudiaré la universidad allá —le contaba sonriente mis metas, un mejor futuro quizás para los dos. Ella sólo sonreía un poco incómoda.

— No iré a Holanda contigo Yuuno-kun, si es lo que piensas —respondió cosa que me sorprendió. ¿Por qué no querría ir conmigo.

— ¿Por qué no irías a estudiar conmigo a Holanda? Es una buena oportunidad mi amor —pregunté mientras la seguía observando fijamente pero lo siguiente fue lo que mató en mi todo pero también me hizo pensar en una persona: Fate Testarossa.

 _''Mis sentimientos por ti ya no son los mismos''_

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

Estaba regresando a Japón con la intención de ver a mis amigos tanto a esa mujer que en un momento fue la dueña de mi corazón, la verdad es que sigue siendo la dueña de mi corazón aún así haya tenido otras mujeres en Holanda: nadie es como ella.

Me encontraba hablando por teléfono después de recoger mi maleta, tenía que encontrarme con el Director de las oficinas de Geología en Japón. Mi carrera estudiada en Geología pero también había estudiado algo de Geografía, me encanta el planeta y estudiar de ella muchas cosas; cuando fui a la zona de espera de llegada del aeropuerto me encontré con mi chofer, me dio un abrazo y así de ahora en adelante se encargaría de mi maleta.

Miraba la ciudad y la verdad es que no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que lo deje pero madre santa cuántos recuerdos me venían en la mente desde mi infancia, las escuelas, los amigos, mi ex-enamorada y el último día que dejé el país. El centro, como siempre lleno de personas y autos, no al extremo como Tokio pero sí era grande y avanzada hasta que pase por un empresa nueva ''Hōkao Corporation'' ¿de cuándo eso estaba ahí?

— Oshio, ¿esta empresa es de qué...? —pregunté curiosamente una vez que lo habíamos pasado.

— Telecomunicaciones; es una empresa que fabrica lo nuevo teléfonos celulares que están a punto de llegar a la altura de Apple o Samsung —respondió con total amabilidad y respeto, como siempre, miré por mi ventana interesado sin entender por qué— deseo ir a su tienda para ver los productos que venden pero después de mi cita con el Director.

Mi chofer me miró por su retrovisor y asintió.

 **...**

Mi junta había sido perfecta que hasta firmé contrato para trabajar en las oficinas, también desayuné con él en una cafetería cercana del edificio de Investigación Geológica y cuando por fin salimos le recordé a mi chofer el lugar donde deseaba ir. Tal como a mi deseo me llevó, quizá sea bueno comprara un nuevo teléfono celular.

Llegamos a Hōkao Corporation, bajé dejando al chofer en el carro esperando por mi e ingresé a su tienda. El ingreso era medio elegante, tenían fondo de música jazz, caminé más y me encontré con la sala viendo las vitrinas con los modelos de celulares y por lo que veo también hicieron algunas tablets; mientras miraba por las vitrinas cada modelo y sus precios no me parecían tan ''caros'' como los dos últimos modelos de Samsung o Apple. Me quedé parado y crucé mis brazos.

— Buenos días señor, ¿en qué se le puede ayudar? —giré a mirar a la trabajadora, con un traje negro pero con falda llevando su placa que indicaba su nombre ''Shario Fineno'', sonreí.

— Buenos días, quisiera saber cuál es el último modelo que tiene la empresa —pregunté sin duda alguna.

— Sí por supuesto —comentó para encaminarse a la vitrina de caja, por mi parte la acompañé.

Observé fijamente los alrededores.

— Tenemos el **XLIU A10** ; tiene pantalla táctil, fácil de manejar —comentaba mientras lo sacaba de la vitrina para mostrarlo— tiene 36GB, 5''5 pulgadas de pantalla HD, la cámara tracera es de 12 megapíxeles y delantera 5 megapíxeles. También tiene LTE, WIFI, Bluetooth, GPS y un lector de huellas.

— Es interesante, XLIU A10 ¿verdad? —comenté observando aquel celular color blanco, que de hecho tenía tres tipos de color en la vitrina: blanco, negro y dorado— no tiene más memoria ¿verdad?

— En este modelo eso es lo máximo que entregamos señor, pero es nuestro último modelo.

— Shari —esa voz, giré rápidamente a ver de quién se trataba. Una Testarossa— necesito que cuando venga el señor del correo le entregues estos —le dijo a la chica entregándole un sobre— por cierto, ¿James aún no ha llegado? —preguntó mirando su alrededor hasta que tocó con mi mirada fija— Perdón, tenías un cliente —dijo antes de darse la vuelta pero no lo terminó porque volvió a girarse a mirarme— ¿Yuuno Scrya? —preguntó. Cerré un puño.

 **...**

 **Hace ocho años atrás...**

— ¡Verossa es un asco de persona! —exclamó Nanoha molesta, la miré algo confundido.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté acercándome a ella para abrazarla, ella se soltó de mi abrazo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que Verossa sea tu amigo? ¡Deberías decirle que cambiara! —exclamó aún en el mismo estado— ¡Cómo puede ser posible que casi mate a Alicia Testarossa!

¿Matar? Reí ante el comentario.

— No seas exagerada mi amor, Verossa no es capaz ni de matar una cucaracha porque les tiene temor —reconocía recordando aquello de mi amigo.

— Pero si él manda a sus amigos, sí; cobarde para pelear un uno contra uno, también —fruncí el ceño al escucharla hablar de mi amigo de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué te preocupan tanto las Testarossa? Ni siquiera son tus amigas —reclamé.

Ella me miró con sorpresa pero luego frunció su ceño, tirándome una bofetada.

— No te tiene que interesar el por qué me preocupo tanto por Fate o Alicia Testarossa —dijo con un tono serio, muy serio que diría verdad, daba miedo a veces. Era un hermoso demonio blanco cuando se la buscaba— Es problema mío por quién me preocupo o no, con quién me amisto y con quién no así que te pediré respeto de ahora en adelante a sobre ellas cuando estés delante mío.

Pero qué mierda le pasaba.

— ¡¿Qué tienes tú con Alicia Testarossa o la peste de su hermana?!

Me lo busqué. Una bofetada más fuerte que la anterior, sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos pero sin ningún pío más me dejó ahí solo en la azotea.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro, estaba frustrado, molesto por su comportamiento pero no podía hacer nada.

Las Testarossas desde el primer día de clase, desde el primer año que empezamos a nadie le gustó que estén acá y aún que se juntaran con Eins Zwei una chica popular entre las chicas tampoco las salvaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Presente ~**

— Fate Testarossa... —musité.

Ella rió.

— No, no, te equivocas. Si buscabas a mi hermana ella está de viaje pero no creo que tú le caerías bien en presencia...

— ¿Y por qué no? Después de todo fuimos compañeros de Literatura en la secundaria —comenté entrecerrando los ojos. Quería saber más de la segunda rubia, la menor.

— Porque simplemente no quisiera verte —respondió fría— ¿Piensas comprar un producto de la empresa? Bienvenido seas y gracias.

— ¿Trabajan las dos acá? —pregunté nuevamente.

— En realidad, Fate es la dueña de la empresa y los modelos de todo celular los hice yo —me contó de manera sincera, bueno, una conversación ''tranquila'' pero eso no quita que esta rubia un poco más baja que la otra me cayera también algo mal por aquellos tiempos.

 **...**

 **Hace siete años atrás...**

En el partido de Voley de mi enamorada nos encontrábamos con sus familiares, gritando y apoyando por el equipo de la escuela. El calor de otros alumnos también se sentía porque apoyábamos a nuestro equipo era uno de los mejores de la ciudad y en partidos nacionales también terminaba en primer puesto; algunos chicos también venían sólo de manera pervertida para ver a las chicas, hubo un momento en el que Nanoha se quedó para buscando algo entre el público la verdad es que ella ya nos había visto a nosotros pero ¿entonces, qué buscaba? Empecé a observar también por el alrededor que ella estaba buscando y me encontré con una Testarossa intentando esconderse, miré rápido a Nanoha y su mirada era fija donde aquella rubia que estaba acompañada de Eins Zwei, mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Realmente empezaba a pensar que esa rubia estaba haciéndole algo a mi enamorada, me empezaba a molestar más de lo que ya me molestaba.

Después del partido y despedirnos de los padres de Nanoha, Nanoha y yo nos fuimos a comer algo pero en el camino que íbamos caminando.

— Fate estuvo en el partido —comenté. Ella me miró de reojo asintiendo.

— Siempre ha estado apoyándome en los partidos, desde el primer año que estoy en el equipo femenino —respondió, ¿siempre? ¿cómo es que nunca la he visto?

— ¿Qué quiere ella contigo, Nanoha? —pregunté molesto, me detuve haciendo que ella se girara a mirarme. Ella ladeó su cabeza confundida.

— ¿A qué te refieres Yuuno? —preguntó.

— ¡Tú! Bueno, no sé, siempre que hemos salido de clase de Literatura y tú de tus prácticas terminamos chocándonos con ella pero tú ni siquiera me pelas hasta la sigues con tu mirada hasta que desapareciera; siempre la terminas defendiendo e igual a su hermana; el día de San Valentín en vez de darme chocolates a mi se lo entregaste a alguien para que se lo entregara a Fate Testarossa porque me lo comentó Verossa ¿qué tienes con ella? ¿acaso me estás engañando con ella? —cuando comenté lo de San Valentín noté un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ¿sonrojándose por algo insignificante? Mierda aquí pasa algo malo pero después cuando pronuncié lo de ''engañarme con ella'' frunció su ceño.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti Yuuno?! —exclamó furiosa— ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar que te engañaría? ¿acaso no me conoces ya? ¡Siempre estoy contigo y sino estoy con Hayate-chan, Arissa-chan o Suzuka-chan!

Me quedé en silencio, eso era verdad pero...

— Pero yo ni sé qué haces en tu casa...

Una bofetada. Una de esas que Nanoha sabe dar bien.

— ¡Eres un estúpido Yuuno! Si quisiera terminar contigo, si no te quisiera ya te hubiera terminado pero te quiero y veo que eso no lo notas —dicho eso se dio la vuelta para ir a su casa. He sido un verdadero estúpido.

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

— Creo que me tengo que retirar, vendré a comprar algún producto otro momento o al menos hasta que saquen algo mejor que eso —señalé aquel teléfono que aún tenía la chica en manos y sin más me di la vuelta para retirarme, dejando una mirada de disgusto a aquella Testarossa.

Salí de la tienda e ingresé a mi coche indicando a mi chofer que podíamos retirarnos pero le indiqué una casa que no era la mía.

En el camino empezaba a comprender el fruto de todos los estudios de Fate Testarossa, creó su propia empresa y al parecer es una empresa familiar. Grande al parecer. No esperaba mucho, era espectacular pero eso no significaba que dejaba de caerme tan mal desde que me di cuenta que Nanoha las defendía tanto y siempre se sentía bien que veía a Fate Testarossa hasta había llegado a un punto en el que pensé que quizá aquella cobriza que hasta ahora me tiene a sus pies estaba enamorada de ella, de una mujer, de una Testarossa.

El viaje nos tomó algo de treinta minutos, cuando llegamos él estacionó el coche para yo bajar, le indiqué que podía ir a comer algo y que regresara en dos horas como máximo o que lo llamaría si era antes a lo que accedió.

Toqué el timbre y me encontré con Miyuki Takamachi quien se quedó sorprendida.

— ¡Yuuno! —exclamó sonriente, haciéndose a un lado dejando el ingreso— Que alegría tenerte aquí, ¿cuándo regresaste?

Ingresé sonriente. Era cálido llegar a esta casa.

— El día de hoy —respondí y miré el alrededor. Ella sonrió e hizo que ingresara completamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Fui a la sala para tomar asiento mientras que ella iba ha llamar a sus padres para que se acercaran a saludarme, dicho y hecho, alegres me saludaron. Entre los padres y hermanos de Nanoha nunca hubo algún problema más que aquella vez que su padre me sentó a solas a hablar que no quería su hija perdiera su virginidad antes del matrimonio ¡joder! Era entendible pero sucedió, nunca la pude tocar de otra manera ya que ella nunca se ''sentía preparada'' o me rechazaba. Ni siquiera en los paseos escolares.

Empezamos a hablar y a tomar algo de té con algún pastel que la señora Momoko preparó.

— Nanoha al parecer sale con alguien —comentó su padre cruzándose de brazos pero la verdad es que no se notaba molesto— la otra vez quise conocerlo, no me dejó y su camioneta salió huyendo con mi hija dentro pero me agradó que haya traído a mi hija temprano.

Ese tema me interesaba, pensé aún seguiría soltera.

— Shiro, también te pasaste —comentó la matriarca— nuestra hija me contó como saliste corriendo atrás de ella —rió, el señor se avergonzó.

— Sabes que es mi princesa pequeña...

— ¿No saben con quién está saliendo o si está enamorada de alguien? —pregunté con suma curiosidad, di un sorbo a mi té. Ambos me miraron pero sonrientes.

— Lo siento Yuuno, la verdad es que esa información no lo sabemos. Al menos, yo no —sinceró Momoko.

Entendía todo, ella aún no le había dicho algo hasta eso todo iba bien pero después de una hora y treinta minutos llegó alguien.

— Mooou Hayate-chan, ya te dije que estoy bien —esa hermosa voz, mi corazón empezó a latir por mil.

— Pero Nanoha, te veo desanimada ¡mira la hora a la que sales del trabajo! —esa otra voz de mapache entrando, suspiré.

Momoko se paró y miró hacia el ingreso.

— Bienvenida hija, bienvenida Hayate-chan —saludó desde su lugar.

Ambas mujeres giraron a verla sonrientes saludaron, luego me vieron a mi en el que Nanoha se quedó piedra y Hayate mordió su labio inferior.

— Yu...Yuuno ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó mi hermosa cobriza, me paré y sonreí.

— Vine de visita a tus padres... digo... —respondí algo tonto, no sabía bien que decir. No quería decir que vine por ella ya que después de lo que me enteré debería ponerme las pilas.

— Bienvenido Yuuno pero Nanoha en estos instantes está ocupada conmigo —dijo Hayate, la verdad nunca le he caído bien aún si nos hablábamos en la escuela. Lo notaba; Suzuka y Arissa si me hablaban normal e igual nunca se metían en mi relación con Nanoha.

Me quedé en silencio, fruncí leve el ceño. Una llamada entró al teléfono de Nanoha, cuando vi el modelo me sentí molesto ¿era ese mismo que me había mostrado la tal señorita Shari? ¿ella estaba en comunicación con las Testarossas o sólo compró ese por último modelo?

— Dime Rein —empezó a hablar Nanoha caminando a la cocina, Hayate atrás de ella.

¿Reinforce? Bueno, tengo entendido que Hayate es amiga de Reinforce desde la escuela pero si Reinforce está comunicándose con Nanoha eso significa que tal vez tienen salidas, tal vez se encuentran con las Testarossas.

— ¡¿En serio?! —exclamó mi cobriza desde la cocina. ¿Qué será?— Sí espera apunto la dirección, ¿a qué hora estará? —esas preguntas, ¿será una cita? Mi corazón siente doler. Tomé asiento y los padres de Nanoha me observaban fijamente.

— Parece que mañana saldrá temprano —comentó Shiro cerrando sus ojos. Momoko sonriente como de costumbre, asintió.

— Creo es mejor que me retire... estaré viniendo en otro momento, la verdad es que me siento cansado. Desde que he llegado he tenido junta directiva con mi nueva empresa —comenté mientras sacaba mi teléfono.

— ¿Vivirás acá en Japón definitivamente? —preguntó Shiro. Asentí.

— Entonces eres bienvenido cuando quieras Yuuno, a venir —dijo Momoko.

— Gracias a los dos —dije sin más, me puse de pie y me despedí de ambos. Caminé hasta la salida, Miyuki se había ido a su habitación después de llamar a sus padres y por último di una mirada de reojo a la cocina: Hayate me estaba observando detalladamente, ¿pero qué le pasaba a ella? Ni siquiera me había dejado hablar con Nanoha y ya me mira así.

Salí de esa casa, llamé a mi chofer para que regresara tal como le había dicho que haríamos si salía antes de las dos horas. Llegó en tan sólo quince minutos, subí y ahora sí le indiqué en ir a casa; quería descansar y olvidar este día pesado.

¿Nanoha estará saliendo con Reinforce? ¿será ella ese ''chico'' que su padre piensa? Pero, ¿desde cuándo a Nanoha le gustan las mujeres? Reinforce nunca ha sido de su gran atención más que sólo Fate o Alicia pero también viendo a Alicia hoy no tuvo ninguna intención si quiera hablar de Nanoha por lo que no mostré interés o será ¿Fate? ¿Fate será la nueva pareja de Nanoha? ¿Ellas dos estan saliendo?

¡Eso no puede ser verdad! ¡Nanoha gusta de hombres, algo de verdad no débiles!

Estaba tan molesto...

 _''Esa Fate Testarossa siempre fue problemas''_


	7. Un abrazo cálido un aroma exquisito

**Episodio N° 07**

 **'' Un abrazo cálido; un aroma exquisito ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado cuatro días desde que Fate-chan se había ido a su viaje de negocios, cinco días desde nuestra primera salida juntas a solas. Ella me había prometido que pasaríamos otro momento a solas una vez que regrese y era lo que más estaba esperando; la verdad aun que haya sido algo corto me sentía que faltaba algo en mi día a día o bueno, me estaba acostumbrando quizá a ver a Fate-chan en su empresa como fuera. El mismo día que ella se fue parece le confirmó su regreso a Reinforce por lo que aquella cómplice mía actualmente me llamó para informarme un lugar que Fate-chan le había indicado me diera para cuando regrese ¡mañana Fate-chan regresaría! Estaba emocionada y no entendía el por qué, era esa misma emoción cuando la veía asistía a mis partidos en la escuela, sentía el deseo de verla más aun que no tengamos tanta confianza a decir verdad.

Al día siguiente a eso de las nueve de la mañana me dirigí a la dirección que Fate-chan le había dado a Reinforce para que me diera, era un edificio elegante, miré el alrededor nuevamente e ingresé.

— Buenos días srta. ¿A quién busca? —preguntó un joven.

— La señorita Testarossa...

— Sí, décimo piso departamento J-20 —informó con total amabilidad por lo que sonreí y me dirigí al ascensor que estaba a unos pasos más frente mío. Esperé a que bajara y así ingresé para subir, tenía de fondo algo de Jazz y al parecer a Fate-chan le gustaba mucho el Jazz porque en la tienda de su empresa también lo usa para la relajación de cada cliente que ingresa.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el décimo piso salí de el para empezar a buscar el departamento J-20, sólo tomó un minuto y lo encontré, pasé saliva algo nerviosa y toqué el timbre.

 _Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco._

Abrieron la puerta.

Una rubia algo cansada me abrió, sonrió leve al verme y abrió completamente su puerta para así dejarme el ingreso. Miré el alrededor, alguno que otro cuadro pintado especial, una que otra foto en una mesa sobre su familia o momentos con su hermana, cuadros de diplomas de graduación, era fantástica.

— ¿Cómo estuviste en mi ausencia... Nanoha? —preguntó esa tranquila voz.

Giré a mirarla.

— Bien —respondí— Entonces, ¿este es tu departamento? ¿vives con Alicia aquí?

Ella negó.

— Alicia vive aún con mamá al igual que Chrono pero como este último quizá pronto se termine casando tendrá que salir de casa de ellas para poder hacer su propia familia con su actual novia —recordó mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Desayunaste? —preguntó a lo que negué levemente, ella se dio la vuelta indicando que me sentara mientras se iba a la cocina. Miré una vez más el alrededor pero en lugar de esperarla me puse de pie dirigiéndome hacia el pasillo para ver qué más tenía esa casa.

Tenía un baño de visita, luego un cuarto de visita y una oficina; seguido estaba el cuarto más grande, tenía una cama de gran tamaño que hasta pensé cuánto disfrutará descansar en esa gran cama e hacía que recordara mi cama de plaza y media.

— ¿La curiosidad? —se escuchó un susurro atrás mío cosa que me hizo sobre saltar, giré a verla, quedamos cerca.

Muy cerca, ella me miraba fijamente y por lo tanto hice que nuestros ojos tuvieran un contacto visual; esos ojos, esas pestañas largas.

— Yo... perdón... —susurré bajando la cabeza ya sonrojada.

— No te preocupes, el error fue mío de no mostrarte mi departamento —dijo en el mismo tono para así sentir que sujetaba mi mano, encaminándome hacia la cocina en donde tenía una mesa-bar y puso su una taza de café en un sitio y otro al lado con un plato lleno de pastelillos.

— Gracias —dije por último sintiendo que soltaba mi mano, su calidez era única.

Ella tomó asiento, seguido yo así agarré un pastelito y le di una mordida. Exquisito.

— Scrya llegó a Japón —comentó— lo vi justo cuando esperaba mi vuelo —Fate-chan ahora no quitaba la vista de su propia taza, en sus ojos se notaba lo pensativa, mordí mi labio inferior. En el pasado siempre tenía problemas con Yuuno por sus celos a la rubia que tenía en frente que hasta llegó a pensar que me gustaba Fate-chan o bueno, me gustaba su forma de ser que era callada y quizá era una tentación tan grande el notar que nunca intentó ser mi amiga por más que me hablara con los demás alumnados de otros salones. Realmente eso me traía mal en aquellos tiempos.

Asentí — Fue a mi casa ese mismo día, no me agradó mucho... su llegada la verdad —sinceré. Tomé mi taza para llevarlo a mis labios y dar un sorbo de ese café que estaba delicioso— Te quedó delicioso —sonreí ampliamente.

Ella me miró y rió un poco.

— Gracias —respondió para luego mirar su taza una vez más, quitando la sonrisa— Quizá él desea regresar contigo Nanoha, ¿le darás esa oportunidad? —preguntó con una mirada seria.

— Te dije anteriormente que le terminé porque no sentía igual por él —respondí, a veces me molestaba que no confiara en mis palabras— cuando lo vi no he sentido ninguna clase de sentimiento, es más, sólo me sorprendió porque pensaba seguía en Holanda pero más que eso... no

 _''Hm''_ musitó. Cerré los ojos, sin pensarlo llevé mi mano al hombro de la rubia haciendo que me observara. La miré sonriente.

— Fate-chan, tú también estás teniendo a alguien y sería bueno empieces a ser feliz con ese alguien...

Ella abrió sus ojos completamente.

— ¿A... alguien? —preguntó nerviosa.

— Sí —respondí para quitar mi mano de su hombro— recuerdo que también le dijiste a Ginga que saldrían a solas —recordé.

Ella suspiró de alivio y sonrió.

— Pero si a Ginga sólo la veo como una chica más... digo... una nueva amiga que tú nos presentaste —respondió de manera tranquila. La miré fijamente e hice una pequeña mueca.

— Entiendo, una amiga... creo que Ginga está interesada en ti —continué para ahora mirar mi taza, volver a llevarlo a mis labios y beber de aquella bebida caliente.

— Quizá...

Su respuesta. Hubo un silencio.

— Nanoha... —dijo colocándose de pie y caminó a una de sus maletas que había dejado a lado del ingreso, empezó a buscar en un bolsillo pequeño y se acercó, tenía una pequeña caja. La miré con suma atención hasta que tomó asiento de nuevo, puso la cajita sobre la mesa y la empujó hacia mí— Lo he comprado en EEUU, me agradó mucho hasta el señor Park dijo que era un detalle muy hermoso.

¿Huh? ¿qué será?

Agarré la pequeña caja que era medio larga y al ver el contenido era un collar de oro puro con un dije en forma de corazón pero piedras de diamante. Me quedé helada, era completamente hermoso pero ¿cuánto le deberá haber costado? Suspiré, un suspiro de esos cuando el enamorado le regala a sus parejas un detalle... algo así. Sonreí.

— Está completamente hermoso —dije mientras con una mano lo sacaba de la caja, miré a la rubia que me observaba detalladamente sonriente— gracias Fate-chan... —susurré lo último. Le entregué el collar cosa que lo sujetó y me di la vuelta, alzando mi cabello que caía e automáticamente ella comprendió pasando sus manos por delante para pasar aquel collar y colocármelo.

Una vez puesto con las yemas de mis dedos lo acaricié. Me giré y encontré una vez más a Fate-chan muy cerca mío, esta vez ambas nos sonrojamos haciendo que ella retrocediera un poco pidiendo perdón, reí nerviosa.

Terminamos de desayunar con tranquilidad para luego ir hasta el sofá; ahí empezó a contarme sobre cómo es que encontró a Yuuno, también el cómo le fue en su viaje de negocios y hasta lo que sucedió en su ausencia como que aquel mismo día Yuuno había llegado a la tienda de la empresa de Fate-chan chocándose con Alicia y por lo visto Yuuno no ha cambiado tanto como Verossa. Quizá sigan siendo igual de idiotas.

— ¿Quieres ir a la playa? —preguntó Fate-chan colocándose de pie, mi mirada la seguía y asentí— tomaremos un taxi. No tengo ánimos de manejar y tampoco quiero que tu cargues con la responsabilidad —dicho eso se acercó a su intercomunicador y habló con el mismo chico que me recibió para pedir un taxi. Me coloqué de pie y me acerqué de nuevo a las fotos, me agaché tan sólo un poco para poder verlo bien y me encontré con una foto que llamó totalmente mi atención: Era Fate-chan mirando hacia un sitio en la misma graduación y por un lado me encontraba yo con Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan y Arisa-chan— Miraba tu grupo...

Me sobre salté; ¡al parecer le gusta asustarme! Pero esa confesión es... rara.

— ¿A nosotras? —pregunté parándome correctamente.

— Sí...

— ¿Quién tomo la foto y por qué la tienes aquí? —pregunté una vez más.

— Fue Alicia... la tengo porque es igual como todas, un momento especial —respondió.

Me quede en silencio.

— El taxi está fuera, vamos ¿te parece? —a lo que asentí y caminé con ella a la salida.

Cerró su puerta una vez que salimos del departamento, nos encaminamos al ascensor y bajamos. Era silencioso aquel camino pero tampoco podía dejar de pensar en esa foto que nos miraba pero ahora que recuerdo...

 **...**

 **Hace cinco años atrás...**

— ¡Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan! ¡Deberíamos tomarnos una foto! —exclamó Suzuka quien se apoyaba a nosotras— Mi hermana está esperando para que vayamos

— Nyahaha sí Suzuka en un momento vamos —respondí entre risas.

— ¡Seré una estrella! —dijo Hayate-chan. Negué leve.

— Mi amor ten... —Arisa le entregaba un helado a Suzuka.

— ¡Ehhh! —exclamamos Hayate-chan y yo— ¡¿Por qué no nos compraste a nosotras también?! —preguntamos al unísono, cosa que hizo reír al otro duo.

— No chillen, ya ya les compraré —comentó la rubia de cabello corto.

Reí en ese momento y me giré a ver que Fate-chan nos estaba mirando pero cuando se dio cuenta que la miré se giró rápidamente, me quedé parada unos segundos observándola hasta que terminé siendo jalada por Hayate-chan y rompí mi vista a la rubia que nos estaba observando, fui con mi grupo de amigas al puesto de heladería que no estaba muy lejos.

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

El viaje duró más de treinta minutos. Fate-chan pagó la carrera y bajamos.

A veces me pregunto ¿qué es lo que siento? Yuuno me gustó en su momento pero siempre sentí que algo no iba bien conmigo; veía a Fate-chan que no era amiga mía ni siquiera un _''Buenos días''_ podíamos decirnos porque ella me evitaba o simplemente quitaba la vista. Aun que Hayate-chan sea la amiga de Reinforce tampoco se puede sacar mucha información de la peligris ojos rojos al igual que su par de amigas gemelas.

Empezamos a caminar por la arena.

— Fate-chan...

— ¿Hm?

— Alguna vez ¿besaste a alguien? —pregunté deteniéndome cerca de la orilla del mar, no traía puesto los zapatos porque no quería mojarlos ni llenarlos de tierra. Los tenía en mano al igual que Fate-chan con sus zapatillas.

Ella negó.

— Hm... a veces es lindo besar a alguien que se ama, digo, sentir esa conexión y química que se emite en ambos cuerpos... ¿eres virgen aún? —pregunté con más curiosidad pero Nanoha, ¿a dónde querías llegar?

Ella me miró totalmente roja. Quizá ya no lo era.

— Aún lo soy. No he dado mi primer beso más que sí le regalé muchos besos a nuestra primera gatita —dijo lo último con risas para luego detenerse en plena caminata.

Hice un puchero.

— Mooou~ —quejé— no esa clase de besos, me refiero a con alguien... una persona...

Entre risas ella negó.

— Hace mucho que no he besado a alguien —continué. Ella detuvo sus risas para quedar en silencio mirándome con aquellos ojos carmesí que tanto me gustaban ver, que brillen, no me gustaba ver tristeza en sus ojos.

— Bueno... llegará el chico que te vuelva a dar un beso...

Suspiré asintiendo. Un chico eh...

— No tienes por qué pensarlo tanto —dijo acercándose a mi, me sonrojé levemente y empecé a sentir mi corazón latir. Ahora su índice empezó a quitar algunas mechas de mi rostro, pasé saliva automáticamente— digo, cuando sea el momento sucederán las cosas ¿no crees? Quizá el indicado esté tan cerca que ni siquiera uno se puede llegar a dar cuenta...

Mordí leve mi ceño. ¿Qué intentaba decir?

— ¡Olvídalo! —dijo con risas y con su dedo índice tiró suavemente hacia atrás mi cabeza, así salió corriendo de mi y fruncí el ceño después de un _''Ains''_ corrí tras ella.

Era rápida, no pensé que su físico sea tan rápido en carreras. Nos detuvimos a la altura de una casilla de salvavidas agitadas; ella se burlaba diciendo _''Eres buena en voley pero para carreras en arena, mal muy mal Takamachi''_ cosa que hacía me acercara y le diera suaves empujones.

— ¡Yah! —exclamé sonriente.

— ¿Hm? —me miró con su cabeza levemente ladeada. Fue una reacción automática, la abracé haciendo que se sorprendiera totalmente. No se movió. Tal vez lo que hice fue muy irrespetuoso e iba a separarme pero entonces unos delgados pero fuertes brazos me rodearon la cintura. Sus brazos.

Estábamos en un abrazo cálido, lo llamaría de amigas pero quería quedarme más de esta forma. Fate-chan traía un olor exquisito, ¿vainilla su piel? ¿perfume masculino su ropa? Estaba siendo drogada por la rubia que me apoya siempre.

— Hueles bien... —susurré aún abrazándola.

— Hm... t...tú también —empezó a tartamudear. Qué linda.

— Sí eh... —dije por últmo para romper el abrazo.

— Me agrada estar siempre a tu lado Fate-chan... ¿por qué nunca fuiste mi amiga en la escuela? —pregunté curiosa.

— Porque sufro de acoso por otras personas o bueno, sufría porque ahora trabajo para mi misma y no estoy tan sola —respondió, asentí.

— Lo siento..

— Siempre escuché cosas de ti por eso nunca fui amiga tuya, por temor —continuó con su respuesta, eso me sorprendió.

— ¿Cosas de mí? —pregunté sorprendida. Ella asintió.

— Al menos algunos chicos decían '' Nanoha nunca te habla porque piensa que eres una peste'' o cosas como '' Nanoha es mucho mejor que ustedes las Testarossa'' es en eso cuando sólo callaba, ignoraba pero eso se quedo muchas veces en mente pero creo que me equivoqué y me dejé engañar —rió ante eso— mi hermana siempre me decía que no escuche a nadie que son todos idiotas que algún día seríamos amigas pero nunca lo fuimos hasta después de años —sonrió— o eso pienso, pienso que estamos empezando una amistad ¿no?

Esa inseguridad en su voz hizo que suspirara para luego sonreír y asentir.

— Sí Fate-chan... estamos empezando una amistad que no hemos podido iniciar hace años atrás —respondí con total seguridad.

— Lleven en un pequeña botella un poco del agua del mar y en otra la arena...

¿Por qué nos encontraríamos con él aquí? Fate-chan se mostró sorprendida cuando escuchó esa voz, giramos las dos a ese lado para ver a Yuuno quien estaba con un polo de trabajo y su equipo haciendo caso a lo que pedía; ¿por qué tanta coincidencia?

Él giró a vernos y se sorprendió, dijo algo a su equipo y le entregó su tablet a uno así se acercó a nosotras.

— Pero qué coincidencia encontrarlas... —dijo sonriente y miró de manera rápida a Fate-chan— supongo que eres Alicia ¿no?

Fate-chan cerró sus ojos y los abrió rápido, negando.

— ¿Eres Fate Testarossa? —él preguntó con suma sorpresa, luego me miró a mi— Nanoha, el día que llegué no hemos podido hablar correctamente, ¿te gustaría quedar conmigo para que habláramos? Como amigos, tal cual quedamos hace unos años.

Me quedé en silencio, miré de reojo a Fate-chan quien ahora miraba de reojo a otro lado intentando ignorar nuestra conversación pero si negaba a Yuuno también quedaría como una grosera ante una amistad de años pero tampoco puedo negar que me desagradaba la idea.

— No lo sé Yuuno, yo te comunicaré algún día libre de mi agenda —respondí— hoy pedí libre sólo porque Fate-chan llegaba de viaje y quería hablar con ella —respondí sincera, un leve fruncido de ceño en Yuuno no se hizo esperar como que no le agradó.

— ¿Ustedes están en una cita? —preguntó mirando ahora a Fate-chan, Fate-chan lo miró fijamente y se sonrojo levemente ¿qué habrá pasado por la mente de esa rubia en ese instante?

— Yuuno, no es una cita es una simple salida ¿o es que no puedo salir con Fate-chan? —pregunté en forma defensiva, él me miró y rió un poco negando.

— Perdón es que se hace raro... la otra vez tu papá me dijo que estabas saliendo con un chico que no se dejó ver —aquello me hizo sonrojar e igual a Fate, Fate más roja de lo que estaba hace un momento.

— El que salga con un chico o no, no creo sea problema tuyo ¿verdad Yuuno? —dije una vez más. Él encogió sus hombros.

— Bueno Nanoha —respondió— disculpa por pensar que estaban en una cita, es que como en la escuela no dejabas de preocuparte o de defender a Testarossa ¿qué puedo pensar? Ni siquiera fueron amigas o al menos, veo que ahora lo son.

En ese momento miré a Fate-chan que me estaba mirando con cariño, ¿cariño? Esa mirada era tierna y me gustaba por alguna u otra razón, me avergoncé un poco y solo bajé la cabeza. Yuuno seguía parado frente a nosotras.

— ¡Scrya-san! —exclamó un chico.

Él volteó a mirarlo y asintió, regresando su vista a nosotras.

— Me debo retirar para seguir mi trabajo —comentó— es algo especial pero bueno. Nanoha —me miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos— nos estamos comunicando —luego miró a Fate-chan— adiós —con eso último se dio vuelta y se retiró.

Una vez que lo vimos lejos giramos a mirarnos.

— ¿Te he preocupado y me has defendido en la escuela? —preguntó interesada por la respuesta.

Me sonrojé totalmente, parecía ya un tomate.

— Yo... ¡Fate-chan! —exclamé su nombre para volver a darle un abrazo y separarme rápido, empecé a correr— ¡Quiero helado!

Continué corriendo dejando atrás a la rubia que me acompañaba, reía porque ella me miró con cara de pocos amigos al verme correr pero fue tras mío. No quería que supiera lo mucho que me preocupaba en la escuela o lo mucho que la defendía pero de algo estoy segura, agradezco que Reinforce se haya convertido en amigas de las Testarossa así nunca hubieran estado solas en la época escolar.

No sé que es ser rechazado por la sociedad pero supongo que lo habrán pasado mal.

No la dejaré caer, no dejaré que de nuevo le hagan daño, estaré a tu lado... Fate-chan.


	8. Problema

**Episodio N° 08**

 **'' Problema ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación, había amanecido y suspiré al mirar el techo. Era un día más pero uno de esos en lo que ya despertaba y sabía que a mi lado tenía de amiga a la cobriza que me traía enamorada de ella desde el primer año de secundaria.

Me levanté para arreglar la cama, seguido ir al baño para asearme e ir al trabajo. En los últimos días me había enterado que la fábrica de nuestro último modelo ya estarían listos unas cuántas cantidades grandes del producto y ese tema se había encargado Reinforce porque habíamos estado ausentes Chrono y yo; terminé preparándome un café después de haberme alistado correctamente y lo bebí mientras mi alrededor e intenté no recordar el día de ayer: los abrazos, la forma en cómo me enteré que siempre le he importado, por alguna u otra razón me hacía feliz haberlo sabido pero después de eso ella no quiso hablar del tema por pena cosa que respeté; me encontraba animada.

Salí de casa y me dirigí a la oficina.

Cuando llegué a la empresa fui a mi oficina pero no sin antes verificar que Chrono haya llegado, me dirigí a su oficina y toqué para seguido abrir.

— Fate —me nombró mirándome desde su asiento, se puso de pie y se acercó a mi. Me dio un cálido abrazo cual correspondí.

— ¿Qué tal te fue, Chrono? —pregunté separándome de él, rompiendo el abrazo.

Se quedó callado un segundo y seguido sonrió.

— La pasamos bien —respondió— sus padres están muy contentos con un gran paso, sólo ahora estamos pensando en las fechas y cómo será el evento —continuó— quizá Nanoha quiera ser la organizadora de la boda; verás —seguía hablando mientras se encaminaba de nuevo a su silla, yo lo escuchaba atenta pero de pie— le comenté a Amy sobre Nanoha, tu amor platónico —rió ante eso último, fruncí leve el ceño pero mantenía una sonrisa. Sabía que lo hacía por molestarme— y ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar dos veces ¡la quiso! —exclamó.

— ¿En serio? —pregunté.

Asintió— Dice que es una de las mejores organizadoras de eventos matrimoniales, pre-matrimoniales, eventos elegantes de negocios y hasta para fiestas grandes de alto costo —comentó. Nanoha era increíble.

— Entonces es cuestión que hables con Takamachi —respondí para encogerme de hombros— por el momento me alegro que hayas pasado bien estos días —dije.

— Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con el Sr. Park? —preguntó— Dime que cerraste negocio con él, es muy buen cliente...

— Cerramos el negocio pero agregó más pautas al contrato que nos beneficia a nosotros porque nos ayudará a exportar para Europa —respondí ante su pregunta, él se puso de pie rápido con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Deberíamos de festejar! ¡mira que eso no me lo esperaba! —dijo alegre— ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

Reí algo apenada. Me sentía bien escuchar esos alagos de mi hermano, pero luego entraron.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué tanto ruido? —preguntó Alicia ingresando, me dio un suave empujón. Fruncí el ceño, le iba dar una pero mi vista fue robada por alguien; giré a ver y era Nanoha, ¿qué hacía aquí?

— Buenos días Testarossa... Harlaown-san —saludó. Mi agresividad se bajó a cero después de verla.

— Nanoha, debes de venir más seguido para así no sufrir los maltratos de Fate —quejó Alicia en tono dramático para luego reír y acercarse a Chrono.

— ¡Hey! —exclamé mirándola, en ese instante todos rieron de mí hasta la misma Nanoha.

— Tranquila, tranquila Fate —Reinforce ingresó y colocó su mano en mi hombro, la miré con un pequeño mohín— He escuchado que el negocio a sido bueno —confesó frente a todos— trabajaste bien pequeña Fate —suspiré cuando escuché su ''Pequeña Fate'', otra vez haciendo que todos rieran.

— Me iré a la oficina —dije con un poco de molestía.

— Oh cierto Fate —habló Alicia, me detuve antes de retirarme y la miré.

— Ginga dijo que iba ha venir a eso de las nueve de la mañana, me dijo que quería hablar de un tema importante contigo pero que no era algo laboral. Que quería salir un rato a tomar café contigo si se podía por privacidad —comentó, suspiré, asintiendo. Me di vuelta y miré a Nanoha quien su rostro sonriente se tornó a uno serio.

Me despedí porque suponía había venido por Reinforce al tema del evento que también se acerca, así como los productos ya iban ha llegar de fábrica deberíamos el evento lanzarlo; me encaminé a la oficina e ingresé, fui a mi asiento y me senté en el para prender el computador que tenía. Quería revisar los correos; empecé a revisar y había uno de ¿Nanoha? Abrí el mensaje que tenía en el correo y eran fotos del local, los colores, la lista de buffet que habría, las bebidas. Me agradaba todo, más abajo vi el número telefónico de Nanoha por lo que automáticamente agarré mi teléfono y lo apunté; hasta el momento no se lo pedí y mucho menos se lo pediría a Alicia o Reinforce sería para que empiecen a molestarme.

Luego de unas horas, cerca de las nueve tocaron la puerta y di el permiso de ingreso pensando que era Ginga Nakajima.

Miré y era Nanoha con aquel rostro serio, cerró la puerta y la miré algo confundida por su forma de comportarse.

— ¿Sucede algo Nanoha? —pregunté mientras me colocaba de pie.

— ¿Para qué viene Ginga? ¿a qué viene a hablar contigo? —preguntó en un tono seco, no sé porque aquello me dio miedo.

— Yo... eh... no sé... quizá porque no la llamé desde aquel Sábado —comenté con nerviosismo.

Nanoha frunció leve el ceño.

— Entonces también saldré con Yuuno —dijo para darse la vuelta, espera ¿qué estaba pasando aquí? Rápidamente me acerqué a ella y sujeté su muñeca para darle vuelta, pegándola a mi, nos miramos fijamente.

— ¿Qué sucede Nanoha...? —pregunté sin lograr entender su comportamiento— Tú me dijiste que no sientes nada por Yuuno, por qué ... ¿por qué saldrías con él?

Ella me miró fijamente, bajó su vista unos segundos y luego volvió a tener contacto visual conmigo.

— ¿Por qué saldrías con Nakajima? —preguntó nuevamente.

No sabía qué responder. En eso la puerta se abrió.

Era Ginga Nakajima quien se quedó atónita cuando nos vio de esa manera. Me separé rápido e igual Nanoha, se dio la vuelta y empezó a ir a la salida. Se detuvo mirando a Ginga que ni siquiera saludó, simplemente se fue.

Mordí mi labio inferior de una manera algo fuerte.

— ¿Interrumpí algo? —preguntó la pelimorado. Negué.

— Espérame aquí, en un momento regreso...

Con aquello último salí de la oficina rápidamente y fui tras Nanoha. En los pasillos no estaba, fui donde la oficina de Reinforce y me indicó que ella ya se había ido hace rato; suspiré y bajé por las escaleras, empecé a sudar.

Cuando estuve fuera del edificio ahí estaba ella abriendo la puerta de su vehículo, corrí, ni siquiera caminé rápido ¡lo que hice fue correr! ¿Qué hice? Fue abrazarla por atrás.

No sé qué pasaba con Nanoha pero tampoco quería dejarla ir en un estado enojado. No quería arruinar esta amistad que estaba empezando a florecer; ella se giró y me alejó.

— Fate tienes que atender a Ginga, ¿qué haces acá? —dijo mirando el alrededor: la calle.

— Lo mismo me pregunto... ¿por qué estás enojada? —pregunté.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

— No estoy enojada...

— No te creo —respondí rápido.

— Fate, es mejor que vayas. Tengo que terminar los pedidos para el evento de tu empresa, Reinforce ya me informó que el producto llegará en estos días y que lanzarán lo más antes posible mientras que ellos siguen fabricando para poder exportar cantidades —comentó para luego bajar la cabeza.

— Pero Nanoha...

Ella llevó su mano derecha hacia mi mejilla y con su pulgar dio una suave caricia.

— Estoy bien Fate...

Negué.

— Fate-chan... primero mira lo que ella quiere. Como es periodista quizá es bueno que le digas que vaya al evento para que entreviste a tus clientes y socios, para que entreviste a Chrono y a los demás que han trabajado arduamente para este producto que será un éxito —respondió con una sonrisa. Ahora me sentía un poco más tranquila, se veía más sincera, más tranquila.

— Está bien... —suspiré— sólo porque tú me lo pides

Ella asintió y por último dejó un beso en mi mejilla. Subió a su auto, lo encendió y dio marcha para irse.

Cuando la perdí de vista me giré y ahí estaba quien menos quería... Alicia Testarossa, mi hermana mayor, mi gemela con la boca abierta y su café en manos. Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma y esa reacción hizo que me sorprendiera totalmente porque quizá vio que Nanoha me dio el beso en la mejilla o que yo abracé a la cobriza.

— No digas nada —dije avergonzada encaminándome hacia el ingreso del edificio.

— Pero...

— ¡Shhh! —giré a verla roja.

— ¡Pero te ha dado un beso! —exclamó. Todos giraron a ver mientras caminábamos por los pasillos.

— Pero que te calles... —dije caminando más rápido para llegar a la oficina.

— ¡No no no no! ¡Esto no se puede quedar así! —respondió en exclamación aún pero nos dividimos cuando llegamos al pasillo donde estaba mi oficina. Ingresé. La dejé fuera.

Mierda, ya sabía lo que iba ha venir.

Ginga estaba sentada esperándome.

— ¿Sucedió algo Fate-san? —preguntó mientras me miraba.

— No. Más bien disculpa por haberte dejado tiempo esperando —dije mientras caminaba hacia mi silla, tomé asiento para mirarla. Ella me miraba fijamente— ¿A qué se viene tu visita?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo...

— ¿Sobre qué? —pregunté.

— Es que la verdad... desde aquel sábado no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, he estado esperando tu llamada y nunca me llamaste —respondió.

— Ah, sí es que he tenido demasiado trabajo —mentí rascando mi mejilla con mi dedo índice.

— Entonces, ¿cómo sigues ahora? ¿con mucho trabajo aún? —preguntó, asentí ante su pregunta. Ella suspiró— ¿qué hacía Nanoha-san aquí? —preguntó de nuevo pero esta vez fuera de la primera conversación, la miré con sorpresa. Pasé saliva— ¿por qué estaban de esa manera cuando entré?

— Nosotras... estábamos conversando algo... algo privado

— ¿Ustedes tienen alguna relación? —preguntó con su mirada completamente fija a mi. Otra vez, pasé saliva y desabotoné mi camisa, sólo el primer botón.

— Ginga... la próxima semana será el evento de la empresa para mostrar el nuevo producto, ¿quieres ser participe como encuestadora? —pregunté intentando cambiar la conversación. Ella se quedó en silencio para luego suspirar asintiendo.

— Me mandas los datos a mi correo —dijo para sacar de su bolso una pequeña tarjeta de presentación laboral— el periódico virtual es mío, estamos especializados en toda clase de noticias tanto internacional, nacional, deportivo, económico, religioso, etc.

Asentí al escuchar su explicación y sostuve su tarjeta.

— Bueno, entonces te mandaré todos los datos del local —respondí para ponerme de pie— estaremos hablando...

Ella se paró en silencio. Ambas caminamos hasta la puerta y nos detuvimos a unos centímetros de la puerta o bueno, ella se detuvo e hizo que yo me detenga.

— Espero así sea —dijo como último para acercarse a mi. No me lo esperaba, realmente no me lo esperaba; sus labios tocaron los míos, ella tenía los ojos cerrados mientras que yo abiertos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, era Reinforce quien se quedó fría al ver la escena. Me separé asustada.

— Nanoha viene con un... problema... y me dijo que se le había quedado un... documento aquí por lo que estaría pronto en camino —hablo Reinforce sorprendida.

Pasé saliva.

— Oh ella viene... de nuevo —dije encaminándome hacia el escritorio sin siquiera mirar la cara de mi mejor amiga.

Ginga nos observaba.

— Me tengo que retirar, Fate-san... me indica la dirección —dijo Ginga para luego mirar a Reinforce— nos vemos.

Aquella pelimorado se retiró de la oficina dejando a la peligris conmigo quien me miraba detalladamente, de pies a cabeza, negando.

— ¡Yo no he querido! —exclamé acercándome a ella.

— Lo sé pero no debías por qué permitir eso, en fin, Nanoha va a venir aquí por esto —dijo entregándome una carpeta, cual sostuve— me dijo que tuvo un problema con el local del evento pero que intentaría arreglarlo. Fate... —volvió a llamar mi atención, yo la miré y suspiró— Sé tus sentimientos por ella, por favor, ahora que están empezando una amistad intenta realmente averiguar todo y no te lastimes o te ilusiones y si es así puedes dar inicio a otra persona.

La puerta sonó en ese instante ingresando seguido, Reinforce se dio vuelta y yo miré al frente. Era aquella cobriza que me ponía tonta.

— Disculpen, regresé lo más rápido —dijo acercándose— nyahaha, necesito el documento —recordó, miré mis manos y me acerqué a ella entregándole la carpeta— ¿por qué tu labio está rojo Testarossa? ¿empezaste a usar labial? —burló abriendo su carpeta para mirar que ahí estaba el contrato.

— Eh.. le hice colocar un labial para que no se reseque los labios pero por lo que veo le queda rojo el labio por lo que creo no se le haría necesario —excusó mientras sonreía de manera pícara, Nanoha nos miró como cómplices para luego negar.

— ¿O Ginga la besó? —preguntó, Rein y yo lo sentimos como un balde de agua fría y rápidamente negué.

— No, ¿por qué me debería de besar? —dije nerviosa— aparte, sólo le comuniqué lo del local para sus periódico virtual —relamí mis labios, Nanoha suspiró para encoger sus hombros.

— Bueno, no me puedo quedar —dijo para sonreír amplio, no, esa sonrisa no era buena— nos estaremos comunicando Reinforce —Rein asintió, luego me miró a mi— nos vemos Testarossa —asentí y levanté mi mano despidiéndome a distancia. Cuando ella se fue regresé a mi asiento, Reinforce y yo suspiramos de alivio, la verdad era que esperábamos nos creyera.

Antes de que Reinforce salga me miró en forma de advertencia, señalándome como un ''recuerda lo que te dije''.

Realmente ahora estabA en un problema... Ginga realmente me había echando el ojo pero Nanoha, Nanoha no parece muy contenta con eso.

Suspiré.

— _¿Qué hago?_ —susurré para mi.


	9. Celos

**Episodio N° 9**

 **'' Celos ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba en el sofá de casa, sentada viendo una película de romance mientras comía palomitas. Mi familia habían ido de viaje temprano pero no pude ir por la celebración que se haría mañana de mi trabajo, mi familia lamentó no poder asistir pero este viaje ya estaba en Check-in; habían pasado tres semanas desde que me puse al mande de organizar el evento de lanzamiento del nuevo producto de la empresa de Fate-chan y un mes desde que nos hemos empezado a acercar formalizando una amistad.

Algo de lo que no había podido dejar de pensar en los últimos días fue el por qué Ginga quería de manera tan privada a Fate-chan, bueno, ambas solteras no debería haber ningún problema pero en mi interior sentía que sí había un problema que me molestaba. Fate-chan es guapa, quizá tiene más mujeres atrás de ella hasta me apuntaría en la lista por decirlo, su belleza es única pero pensar que otra persona esté a lado de Fate-chan me hacía sentir mal. Quizá estaba siendo egoísta con mi rubia amiga.

El timbre de casa sonó cosa que me extrañó porque no había quedado con Hayate-chan, miré la hora en el reloj que estaba colgado en una pared de la sala apuntaba la 19:30hrs por lo que me puse de pie para encaminarme a la puerta de ingreso, cuando abrí esta me di una gran sorpresa porque era Yuuno quien estaba ahí, con una muy pero muy amplia sonrisa.

— Yuuno... ¿qué...?

— Vine a verte —dijo entregándome un ramo de rosas, las miré y sostuve luego para sonreír de lado por el pequeño mal momento pero aún así le di ingreso.

Él gustoso no lo pensó dos veces e ingresó.

— Me dijeron que estabas sola, sé que cuando estas sola te gusta ver películas y por eso vine, ¿quieres ver una conmigo?

— Hm —musité— La verdad es que vi una película —dije apuntando el televisor, él giró a ver para luego suspirar.

— Entonces, ¿he llegado tarde? —preguntó.

Eso me hizo reír y asentí.

— Entonces podemos pedir una pizza, tengo hambre y podemos comer así —propuso, por mi parte di un suave suspiro. Realmente él no planeaba irse ahora, me quedó más que asentir. Él empezó a llamar mientras se encaminaba a la sala para tomar asiento en el mismo sofá cual estaba, yo me senté en otro sofá pero mientras hablaba aproveché en agarrar mi celular que estaba en la mesita de centro para desbloquearlo e ir a mensajes, le mande un mensaje a mi mejor amiga: _''Hayate-chan, sálvame. Yuuno está aquí en casa''_

Después de aquel mensaje que envíe y esperábamos a que el chico de la pizza llegara, Yuuno empezó a contarme sobre su vida en Holanda, el cómo fueron sus estudios, sus premios, sus logros universitarios y laborales de part-time en las oficinas geológicas de Holanda. También pudo contarme de una chica con quien estuvo pero que terminaron porque era una de esas chicas ''convenida''; fueron veinte minutos lo que tuve que aguantar de sus historias. Agradecía que aún no me preguntaba porque era seguro que no iba a tardar en hacerlo.

— ¿Qué es de ti, Nanoha? —dicho y hecho pero en ese momento el timbre sonó. Era la pizza. Él fue a abrir, pagó y regresó con la caja colocando este en la mesita de centro y la abrió para que empezáramos cada uno cada su tajada de pizza. Yo agarré uno.

— Pues de mi parte nada, trabajando y siendo feliz a mi manera. Sigo jugando con las chicas.

— Y sentimentalmente, ¿tienes a alguien? —fue directo, lo miré un segundo para dar luego una mordida a mi pizza. Después de masticar e ingerir, respondí.

— Hasta el momento no tengo a alguien o eso creo —en ese instante mi rubia amiga me vino a la cabeza haciendo que sonrojara un poco, ¿por qué tenía que recordarla en estos momentos? ¿qué me está pasando?

— ¿Eso crees? Bueno, que no tengas a alguien es bueno ¿no? —respondió algo dudoso.

— No sé si es bueno...

— Hm —musitó mirándome fijamente.

— Olvídalo Yuuno —respondí para dar otra mordida a mi pizza. Él iba a decir algo mientras se acercaba un poco más a mi pero el timbre en ese momento sonó cosa que me hizo parar rápidamente, caminé sin pensarlo tanto. Lo único que quería es que aquel chico se fuera, estar a solas con él no me daba gracia ni por más que fuera mi amigo de años en estos momentos.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré con unos ojos carmesí, una amplia sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

— N... Nanoha —saludó tímida.

— Fate-chan —respondí su saludo, ella se veía hermosa.

— Eh vine a verte porque... —empezó a hablar mientras se formaba un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— te...

— ¡Testarossa! —este tonto. Exclamó su saludo, ella lo miró con sorpresa y seguido a mi con cara de ''no entiendo'' en parte él la miró con un rostro de pocos amigos— ¿Por qué andas por acá? ¿terminaste conociendo la casa de Nanoha? Increíble.

— Estaban... ocupados —cerré un segundo los ojos para luego encontrarme una vez más con los ojos cobrizos, esta vez estaban tristes.

— Fate-chan, no es lo que...

— ¿Fate-chan? —preguntó Yuuno extrañado.

— Nada Nanoha, no seguiré molestando su tiempo —dijo dándose la vuelta encaminándose a su auto.

— Adio~ós —se despedía Yuuno entre medio canto, luego rió.

Giré a mirarlo realmente molesta, cómo detestaba esas actitudes de él y eso se lo aprendió de Verossa con ese grupo de amigos mala junta; lo agarré del brazo y lo empujé haciendo que se saliera de mi casa. Yo por mi parte cerré la puerta y fui rápido corriendo hacia aquel carro negro que estaba empezando a avanzar, me paré frente a este sin importarme que aquel chico estuviera viendo a distancia.

Caminé a la puerta del co-piloto y lo abrí ingresando, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y no dije nada.

— ¿Nanoha? —preguntó aquella rubia totalmente sorprendida por mis acciones.

Encogí los hombros.

— ¿Qué se supone quieres hacer? —preguntó nuevamente, me giré a verla.

— Estoy sola, no quiero estar sola... quizá, ¿pueda dormir en tu casa? —pregunté apenada con mi pregunta, miré a otro lado. No quería verla a los ojos.

No hubo respuesta pero si una pequeña risa, muy corta, muy melodiosa, muy hermosa. Mi corazón estaba latiendo a mil cuando vi que empezó a dar viaje dirección a su casa, lo conocía ya por lo que también conocía la ruta.

El viaje fue silencioso pero ya habíamos llegado a su departamento, ella prendió las luces y me hizo ingresar, ni corta ni perezosa me adentré para volver a mirar el alrededor de aquel departamento al estilo de Fate-chan; giré a verla y sonreí.

— ¿Cenaste? —preguntó.

— Hm —musité bajando la mirada— La verdad es que Yuuno compró pizza pero se quedo toda entera en casa —respondí con sinceridad para luego alzar la vista, ella me miraba fijamente, me acerqué a ella— Pero me encantaría comida china, ¿podemos pedir?

Ella en ese momento al escuchar mi pedido sonrió para luego asentir, llamando a un restaurante chino para hacer el pedido de mis gustos.

En esta noche Fate-chan y yo comimos, vimos una película más en su sala hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Ese fue el problema, por alguno u otra razón quería seguir a su lado... a lado de Fate-chan hasta que amaneciera.

— Fate-chan...

Ella se giró a verme mientras me dejaba en la puerta del cuarto de visitas.

— Quisiera...

— ¿Hm? —musitó continuando su mirada puesta en mi.

— Quisiera saber si podemos dormir juntas hoy... —confesé mientras con mis dedos jugaban con el borde bajo de mi blusa. La miré fijamente y ella se sonrojó, miró a los costados y se acercó a mi.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó. Sólo asentí antes que me arrepintiera— Bueno, ven, te daré una pijama de las mías cómodas.

— Estaré bien con una camisa... si es que tienes, eh...

Ella se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Te ducharás? —me cuestionó para rascarse la nuca.

— No tengo ropa íntima, creo que mañana por la mañana iré a casa y me daré un ba...

Fui interrumpida.

— Tengo alguna ropa íntima nueva, puedes usarla si deseas... sólo si quieres, están en sus paquetes... eh

Reí al escucharla intentando darme explicaciones por lo que me acerqué más y coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas, para que nuestras miradas se observaran fijamente.

— No te esfuerces tanto —susurré— Entonces me daré el baño pero primero entrégame la ropa que me colocaré —dije lo último para bajar mis manos pero las manos ajenas me detuvieron.

— Son cálidas... son... agradables —susurró para sonreír— Me gusta poder sentirlas...

Di-s mío, mi corazón ahora estaba latiendo mucho. Fuerte, pero ¡¿por qué?! No es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero por alguna razón, que ella lo diga y en ese tono hace que me sienta mal, mal en el buen sentido.

Quité mis manos para irme a la ducha rápidamente, estaba totalmente roja. Qué pasa Nanoha, estos sentimientos lo tuviste en el pasado, será que...

Después de todo el pequeño espectáculo que nos hicimos ambas, salí aseada y al rato también Fate-chan hizo lo mismo. Nos acostamos, podía sentir su olor y todo era silencioso y oscuro, mi respiración estaba agitada de nerviosismo ni siquiera en las pijamadas que he hecho con Hayate-chan me he sentido de esta forma.

No supe en qué momento pero me quedé dormida...

 **...**

 **...**

 **Al día siguiente: 19:00hrs | Evento del Lanzamiento de Nuevo Producto JO-A1 de Hōkao Corporation**

En la mañana fui temprano a casa, mejor dicho Fate-chan me dejó en casa y después se fue a trabajar. Hoy sería el lanzamiento del nuevo producto del cual han estado trabajando los últimos meses tanto recordarán algunos que lanzaron atrás; por honor me invitaron al evento, también estaría la familia de Fate-chan tanto compañeros laborales, algunos socios y clientes internacionales como nacionales.

Nos encontrábamos en el local y en el ingreso estaban las Testarossas recibiendo a los invitados.

— ¡Nanoha-chan! —exclamó Hayate-chan. Traía puesto un vestido negro pegado, algo largo pero muy bien hecho, unos tacos del mismo color pero en el que se podían ver sus pies bien cuidados y unas joyas de diamante.

— Hayate-chan, hola

— Te salió espectacular —dijo mirando el alrededor del local— Tuviste muy buen ojo, hasta en la decoración de las mesas y el buffet se ve exquisito

— Nyahaha gracias gracias —sin pena alguna respondí. Me sentía bien escuchar a las personas que quería hablar así de mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo. La verdad es que di más de lo normal para este evento que es el futuro de la empresa de Fate-chan, dicen que lo mejor es tener a un cliente satisfecho ¿o no?

— Buenas noches chicas...

Esa voz, la menos deseada para mis oídos.

— ¡Ginga! ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Hayate-chan acercándose a abrazarla, ella correspondió y luego me miró a mi.

— Hola Nanoha-san —saludó, yo sonreí algo molesta pero no quería mostrarlo.

— Hola Ginga...

Mi disgusto creo se notaba por más esfuerzo que ponga en ocultarlo.

— ¿Sucede algo chicas? —preguntó Reinforce con una copa de champagne, pasó la otra mano por la cintura de Hayate-chan cosa que nos sorprendió a las dos presentes. Hayate-chan rió de modo alto que podía llamar la atención de cualquiera.

— Ay chicas, disculpen es que no he podido decirles —respondió— Reinforce y yo estamos saliendo —confesó. Eso me hacía contenta, mi mejor amiga estaba siendo feliz.

— ¡Felicidades! —exclamé, Ginga por otro lado dijo lo mismo.

— Espero que Fate-chan me haga caso y poder salir todas juntas —comentó la pelimorado, cosa que hizo mi sonrisa se esfumara y la mirara de una forma algo ¿asesina? Hayate-chan se quedó en silencio observándonos mientras que Reinforce reía de manera nerviosa.

— Bueno, yo creo que Fate ha de estar enamorada de alguien o qué se yo... no sé... digo —Reinforce empezó a hablar, creo estaba empeorando las cosas ¿Fate-chan estaba enamorada de alguien? Hayate-chan la miró confundida.

El ambiente se había tornado algo ¿incómodo?

— Creo que me iré por una copa —dije para darme la vuelta e ir a la mesa donde estaban todas las copas servidas, vino tinto, vino blanco, champagne, ron, no faltaba alguna bebida para todos los que desearan algo de alcohol. Agarré una copa de champagne para darle un pequeño sorbo; la verdad es que no era amante del alcohol pero lo necesitaba.

— Las señoritas que hacen eventos tan preciosos como estos no deberían de estar tomando —un susurro cerca de mi oído.

Sobresaltada me giré a verla, era Fate-chan.

— ¡No hagas eso! —exclamé frunciendo el ceño, ella rió.

— Lo siento Nanoha... —se disculpó mientras agarraba un vaso de ron— Gracias, a mis clientes y socios les gusta el lugar —dijo, yo sonreí.

— No es nada, me dieron una buena paga ¿por qué no hacer un buen trabajo? —bromeé y ella también rió. Dio un sorbo a su ron para luego mirar el alrededor.

— Espero todo salga bien —comentó con preocupación en su voz. Yo la miré de reojo para luego enrroscar mi brazo con el de ella.

— Todo saldrá bien, lo verás —susurré cerca de su oído mientras sostenía aún mi copa con la otra mano— Confía en ti

Ella sonrió para luego girar su rostro y mirarme, estábamos muy cerca, a pocos centímetros.

— Srta Testarossa ¡una foto para el periódico Yumiuri —dijo un señor, a lo que nos tuvimos que separar para que pueda posar. Yo estaba contenta de ver cómo ella creció, realmente trabajó mucho y eso me hace sentir orgullosa de aquella rubia, que en la escuela de ser alguien silenciosa pasó a ser una gran presidenta de una cadena de fábrica tecnológica.

Tomé un poco más de mi champagne.

Después de ese momento en el cual estuvimos tan cerca, diría tan cerca de poder besarnos, pero Nanoha en qué demonios estás pensando ¿besar a Fate-chan?

Toda la noche estuvo de aquí y allá, me junté de nuevo con Hayate-chan y nos sentamos en una de las mesas del público reservado para la Familia Testarossa Harlaown mientras que Fate-chan, Alicia-san, Chrono-kun y Reinforce estaban sentados en la mesa de prensa presentando el nuevo producto: **JO-A1** con una capacidad más de memoria hasta el 84GB, una pantalla táctil, manejo práctico igual que muchos, su software mejorado, entre más detalles.

Fate-chan se veía realmente profesional en su trabajo. Todo continuó tranquilamente, la cena, hasta que todos empezaron a hablar entre todos sobre temas de negocios o empresas, algunos nuevos clientes se unían a los temas de economía por el producto.

Estaba riendo y bromeando con Alicia, Hayate y Chrono; Reinforce estaba con algunos clientes explicándoles las negociaciones; hasta que vi a Ginga con Fate-chan que reían. Mi mirada fue de pocos amigos en ese instante, Ginga le arreglaba uno que otros mechones a Fate-chan y esta se dejaba, en ese momento Alicia me movió un poco.

— ¿Qué pasa Nanoha? —preguntó entre risas para luego mirar a donde yo observaba— Ay mamá...

— ¿Qué qué? —preguntó Hayate-chan ahora, siendo ella también la que observó lo que estábamos observando— ¿Ellas están juntas?

— NO —respondí en tono alto sin quitar la mirada. En mi interior sentía fastidio, ¿por qué ella le tocaba así a Fate-chan? Digo, ¿están saliendo? Entonces, ¿por qué Fate-chan me fue a buscar anoche? ¿por qué me dejo dormir con ella? ¿acaso juega con las dos? ¡Espera! ¡Pero ni siquiera estás saliendo con Fate-chan para que digas esas cosas!

— Nanoha-chan ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hayate-chan preocupada.

— Déjala, tiene celos... —susurró Alicia. ¿Eran celos? ¿este fastidio de ahora que siento en mi interior se llaman celos? ¿cómo? ¿por qué? Pero lo que estaba viendo era de mal gusto.

Y es ahora lo que quería detener; Ginga sujetó el rostro de Fate-chan para acercárselo y Fate-chan parecía querer alejarse por lo que caminé rápido.

— Ejem... —carraspeé.

Ellas se separaron y me miraron, miré a Fate-chan quien ahora tenía temor en su mirada. Luego miré a Ginga.

— Ginga, tengo que irme. Fate-chan me dejará en casa por lo tanto...

— Fate no se puede ir de su evento —respondió en un tono retante.

— Ella puede retirarse cuando quiera porque ya dio la exposición del nuevo modelo, sus ventajas y desventajas, explicó todo... —ahora nuestras miradas chocaron como en forma de enemigas.

— Chicas... —Fate-chan intentó alejarme, la miré rápido— Nanoha...

— ¿Te iba a besar? —pregunté ahora encarando a Fate-chan, sin importarme la presencia de Ginga. Sin importarme que Hayate-chan, Alicia-san, Reinforce, Chrono-kun o las madres de Fate-chan nos vieran.

— N... no, claro que no —respondió nerviosa.

— Te ibas a dejar besar ¿no? —pregunté una vez más, ella negó— ¿Entonces?

— Yo... Nanoha, no lo hagas difícil... discúlpame —respondió.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Ginga— ¿Estás pidiéndole disculpa a Nanoha-san? —ella ahora estaba confundida. Miré a mi, no sé si la tomaría amiga, para responder.

— Lo hace porque sabe que hizo mal. Ginga, si ella no tiene interés en ti entonces ¿por qué sigues? —pregunté— No te ha llamado, no te ha mandado mensajes.

Ginga se sorprendió al verme en estado defensivo ante cualquier cosa que dijera, ella frunció el ceño para darse la vuelta sin despedirse de ninguna. Luego miré a Fate-chan quien aún mostraba temor y nerviosismo, suspiré pesado, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

— Nanoha-chan, ¿qué acabas de hacer? —preguntó Hayate-chan en murmuros mientras tomaba mi mano jalándome un poco para atrás.

— ¿Qué? —susurré confundida. Hice lo que mi corazón me dictó.

— Acabas de hacer una escena de celos por Ginga —susurró aún algo perdida, al parecer no comprendía, un sonrojo se me formó en el rostro ¿realmente lo hice? Qué vergüenza.

— Yo...

— Nanoha... te dejaré en casa, vamos —dijo Fate-chan mientras sonreía para encaminarse a la salida, le dijo algo a sus madres y les dio un beso a cada una. También vi que se despidió de sus hermanos, de Reinforce y por último de Hayate-chan.

— Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Nanoha-chan, no te salvas —susurró por último para yo asentir y caminar tras aquella rubia en traje.

Eras las diez de la noche y estábamos en camino a mi casa, aún estaba sola.

— Nanoha —empezó a hablar esa relajada voz— No me gusta Ginga Nakajima, nunca me va gustar, sólo que me sorprendió... —comentó— Te confesaré algo —la miré al escuchar eso— Ella me besó en la oficina, el día que Reinforce dijo que tenía supuestamente un labial para los labios no se qué ...

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, entonces no había estado del todo equivocada. No, no me había equivocado.

— Pero como hoy, lo hizo de sorpresa y quien nos vio fue Reinforce...

— ¿Te gustó? —pregunté de manera seca.

— Hm —musitó— No, no me gustó...

Me quedé en silencio, suspiré, Fate-chan estaba confesándome algo y no debía por qué enojarme con ella. La realidad es que ni siquiera debería meterme en lo que decida pero se me hacía imposible.

— Este fin de semana iremos al Bosque, tenemos una cabaña ¿quieres venir? —convidó mientras estacionaba el auto fuera de mi casa— Hayate vendrá.

Miré mi casa por la ventana mientras la escuchaba, la giré a mirar y asentí.

— Iré sólo porque me estás invitando y no quiero estar sola —comenté entre suaves risas— Gracias por confiar en mi aun que me haya comportado de manera incorrecta esta noche —dije bajando mi mirada. Su mano fue posada en mi cabeza y enredó un cabello un poco, lo traía suelto.

— No te preocupes, digo, si viera a Yuuno de nuevo intentando besarte quizá me molestaría y... no sé por qué —confesó mirando a otro lado, quitando su mano. Yo giré a mirarla, ¿habrá sentido algo cuando me vio con Yuuno en casa? Pero ella sabe que ya no quiero nada con él— Bueno, ve, mañana es un nuevo día.

— Sí —susurré asintiendo para abrir la puerta pero antes de bajar, tome valor y le dejé un beso en la mejilla, así bajé rápido y cerré la puerta. Encaminándome al ingreso de la casa para abrir esta.

Mañana será un nuevo día pero este, este no lo olvidaré y Hayate-chan no se quedará quieta.


	10. Una historia de amor

**Episodio N° 10**

 **'' Una historia de amor ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hace ocho años atrás:**

Nanoha estaba sentada en una banca leyendo algo por su celular por lo que me acerqué a ella dándole un susto cosa que sí sucedió porque saltó e intento guardar rápidamente su celular cosa que me causo suma curiosidad por lo que se lo quité para mirar lo que leía: _'' ¿Qué se puede hacer contra el Bullying? ''_ Pero ¿qué estaba leyendo mi querida amiga? Me senté a su lado.

¿Estaba sufriendo de Bullying sin que me diera cuenta? Pero es imposible, la mayoría de los chicos están enamorados de ella, tiene a Yuuno y a su grupo de Verossa por lo que no creo; ella suspiró.

— No es para mí, tonta —dijo para luego relajarme un poco, entonces, ¿para quién? La miré con esa clase de rostro— Es que las chicas del 3 - A están sufriendo mucho acoso por el grupo de Verossa

— ¿Hablas de Fate y Alicia Testarossa? —pregunté; sabía que hablaba de ellas. Ella asintió, parece como si la hubiera parido.

— Sabes lo pesado que son ellos por lo tanto quitárselo de encime cuando te agarra de presa es muy difícil, son dos años que la tiene así y el año va a terminar pronto pero aún siguen por lo que creo que seguirá.

— Pero Hayate-chan, debemos hacer algo...

A veces pensaba que sí era necesario hacer algo para parar toda estupidez que ellos les hacían, que por eso casi terminan matando a Alicia; estando enamorada de Reinforce me dolía verla con tanta pena y odio a la vez por la gente de la cual se encontraba rodeada. Suspiré.

— La mamá de ella logró poner una denuncia sobre Verossa pero al parecer va a sesiones policiales de menores, después de todo es un menor, hasta le pidieron que lo cambiaran de salón por el resto del año pero no se lo brindarán hasta el próximo año que lo cambiarán de aula —aquella cobriza de ojos lavanda me estaba escuchando atentamente, al menos la información que le estaba brindando es lo que Reinforce me contó cuando la encontré en la calle comprando en una farmacia del centro.

— A veces es mejor castigar a la gente de manera un poco más pesado...

— No le encontraron otros antecedentes policiales, era la primera vez y lo tomaron como primera vez, por lo tanto son un poco más suaves —dije entregándole el celular.

— Verás, me preocupan aun que no seamos amigas. Tú al menos te hablas con Reinforce y tienes una amistad escola—comentó mirando hacia el cielo ahora— Me gustaría de alguna manera acercarme a ellas pero desde que estoy con Yuuno sólo puedo continuar mirándolas de lejos, ahora que Fate anda sola en los pasillos y otras con Reinforce la siento tan débil. Tan sola que me gustaría estar con ella pero, se me es imposible por alguna u otra razón

La miré en ese momento que me empezó a hablar, se veía tan nostálgica, un poco perdida como algo ilusionada. Ni siquiera se veía así con Yuuno cada mañana que nos encontrábamos en el camino para venir, no niego que era feliz pero ahora se nota preocupada.

— ¿Hayate-chan? —me llamó por lo que sonreí, realmente me había distraído.

— Bueno, hagamos algo —intenté seguir lo del tema incial— Intenta que Yuuno no le haga daño o que le diga a Verossa que las siga molestando, creo que tu novio debe comprender un poco ¿no? Ella bajó la mirada en ese momento, esto no me daba buena pinta— ¿Nanoha-chan?—pregunté alzando una ceja.

— No, nada, es que el muy tonto últimamente me ha estado celando porque en la salida de nuestras actividades nos encontramos con Testarossa y a veces la miro por lo que él se pone tonto—confesó, reí un poco fuerte.

— No puede ser —respondí— Pero si a ti no te gustan las mujeres, ¿por qué debe ponerse celoso?

Ella me miró sonriente asintiendo y diciendo _'' Tienes razón, ¿no? ''_

 **...**

 **...**

 **~ Presente ~**

O al menos era lo que pensaba hasta el día de ayer.

Estábamos sentadas en su oficina con tazas de té, mi dedo índice empezó a acariciar el borde de la taza mientras la miraba detalladamente. Ella se notaba nerviosa porque miraba de un lado a otro y a veces pasaba saliva.

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió ayer, Takamachi? —pregunté sin dejar de mirarla.

— Eh, no lo sé hm —conocía sus juegos de intentar hacerse la que no recuerda.

Tomé aire para poder tranquilizarme, luego lo expulsé.

— Sabes muy bien lo que pregunto —dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

Ella suspiró.

— No sé Hayate-chan, sólo, sólo siento que no quiero que Ginga esté a su lado. No al menos frente mío, no enterarme de las cosas que harían —respondió con sinceridad, ahora se estaba confesando— No negaré que sentí celos... no sé si realmente estoy sintiendo algo por Fate o es sólo confusión por tantos años

— Pero, ahora que recuerdo en la universidad también preguntabas por ellas y en especial a mí, me hacías preguntarle a Reinforce de cómo estaban y así —comenté. Era verdad, cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria y cada quién fue por su mundo Nanoha me hacía preguntar por las Testarossa sobre si estaban bien o no. Se preocupaba de ellas aún después de la escuela— ¿Estás enamorada de Fate, Nanoha? —pregunté una vez más sin rodeo, ella me miró un poco sorprendida y bajó su cabeza mirando su taza de té que iba por la pregunta.

Suspiré.

— Lo estás —respondí yo misma a mi pregunta, ella no diría nada, lo sabía— La verdad es que con Yuuno aquí todo es un poco complicado, aun que no me guste que él esté atrás tuyo después que terminaron porque bueno, lo pasado en el pasado queda y supongo él quiere regresar contigo —comentaba, noté que ella volvió a mirarme— Sólo sé una cosa, es que por fin encontraste tu persona especial; el problema ahora es si Fate tiene los mismos sentimientos por ti y si es que le gus...

Fui interrumpida.

— Ella me confesó que le gustaban las mujeres y que no tenía a nadie que le gustara o estuviera enamorada...

— Pero Reinforce ayer como que dio a entender otra cosa —corregí, ella ladeó un poco su cabeza y reí— Eres ciega a veces... —susurré para mí misma.

— No quiero malograr mi amistad con ella —con preocupación en su mirada, me miró; me quedé sorprendida— Es la primera vez, bueno, siempre me ha atraído cuando estábamos en la escuela pero ahora que la volví a ver cinco años ese gusto que pensé antes ahora es más intenso —mi boca se abrió como para dejarle aterrizar a las moscas, ella me estaba confesando algo que no sabía y que nunca lo imaginé: Nanoha estaba atraída por una Testarossa pero lo ha callado tanto tiempo que hasta salió con Yuuno, quizá con otros chicos en la universidad pero nada serio. Ahora comprendía todo.

— Mira Nanoha, no te estoy diciendo que te confieses a Fate —dije mientras la miraba sonriente, por una parte me sentía feliz de verla enamorada de alguien y alguien que no es mala persona, no como Yuuno Scrya— Pero tampoco te estoy diciendo que observes, quizá puedes enamorar un poco a Fate y así quizá pueden iniciar algo.

Ella se quedó en silencio e hizo una mueca pequeña, sonrió luego y me miró

— Dormí con ella —aquello me hizo botar el té.

— ¡¿Que... qué?! —exclamé dejando a un lado la taza, eso no me lo esperaba

— Nyahaha pervertida

— No... ¿en serio durmieron juntas? —pregunté sin poder creerlo, ella asintió.

— Ese día fui a su departamento, el día que te mande el mensaje y nunca me respondiste —era verdad, ella me había mandado un mensaje indicando que Yuuno estaba en su casa pero justo estaba con Reinforce, bueno, haciendo algo— Entonces para escaparme de él decidí irme con Fate-chan que nos agarró en casa juntos, tampoco quería que pensara mal porque siempre le dije que yo no sentía nada por él.

Asentía mientras ella hablaba.

— Por lo tanto esa noche tampoco quise dormir en su cuarto de visitas, apenada le pedí dormir con ella —dijo mirando a otro lado sonrojada, wao, realmente no pensé que mi amiga era de esas que se lanzaban.

— Pero no tuvieron ''eso'' ¿no?—ella me miró rápido y negó, reí, se veía tan inocente pero sé que no lo es— Bueno, eso dice que te deja estar más cerca de ella ¿no? ¿te gustó? —ante esas preguntas ella asintió. Sonreí amplio, estaba enamorada.

— Tengo miedo de decirle a mi padre sobre mis sentimientos, sabes que es una mujer...

— Pero tu mamá siempre te apoyará incondicional —respondí— Ella hablará con él, aparte, los Testarossa Harlaown son unidos con tus padres ¿no? Digo, las madres de Fate, Alicia y Chrono porque ellas trabajaron con ellos.

Nanoha se quedó pensativa un momento, luego asintió.

— Mis padres dicen que esa familia son generosas y muy buenas personas, a veces graciosas —asentí.

— Bueno de una cosa estamos seguras mi querida vieja amiga —dije como si fuese un profesor mientras me ponía de pie, ella con su mirada me seguía— Encontraste un nuevo amor... un amor que ha estado ahí, haciendo que tengas un sentimiento eterno porque todo este tiempo, dime, ¿desde cuándo sientes atracción por Fate? —eso realmente me causaba curiosidad.

— Desde los doce años...

Casi se me cae la boca, sacudí mi cabeza y suspiré, tanto tiempo y nunca me contó nada... nunca me di cuenta. Lo supo ocultar correctamente.

— Bueno, diez años estar enamorada de la misma persona es... como una eternidad —reí, realmente era mucho tiempo. Quizá era momento que mi mejor amiga sea feliz por fin— Aun que me acabas de confesar en palabras simples que eres Bisexual —dije con seguridad lo último porque eso era, salía con chicos... le gustaban los chicos y a veces no negaré que la encontraba viendo chicas en el baño de la escuela cuando nos vestíamos para salir después de un entrenamiento. La hacía eso, una chica Bisexual que ahora lo contaba a los cuatro vientos— Sabes que siempre te apoyaré, siempre te querré sin importar qué pero promete que no regresarás con ese hurón apestoso.

— Nyahaha tampoco lo llames así pero lo prometo —dijo alzando su meñique, sonreí amplio y correspondí entrelazando nuestros meñiques

— Bueno, es momento de ir a trabajar —dije mirando mi reloj que traía puesto en mi muñeca— ¿Nos vemos luego? —pregunté, ella asintió.

— Gracias Hayate-chan...

No dije más y sólo alcé mi mano como indicando un ''De nada, adiós''.

Todo esto era nuevo para ella por lo que debo estar ahí para ti, cuando se los diga a sus padres, cuando... Fate y Nanoha estén juntas porque se nota que a Fate también le gusta Nanoha pero eso no me corresponde a mi hablar sino ellas tienen que darse su tiempo para poder llevar el camino correcto y poder juntarse como una pareja.

Quizá es momento de llamar a mi amorcito que hasta ahora fue plató. Reí ante mis pensamientos, agarré mi celular mientras salía y le marqué.

Mi día seguiría igual que todos pero más contenta porque entré en más confianza con mi mejor amiga.

Nanoha Takamachi.


	11. Primer beso

**Hola, disculpen por la demora del capitulo. La verdad es que tengo problemas :v no tengo internet y se me hace difícil. Aparte que el trabajo y los estudios, algunos proyectos también me tienen ocupado pero bueno aquí traigo de este capitulo quizá mañana del otro FF. Gracias por esperarme, espero les guste este capitulo.**

 **...** ****

 **Episodio XI: '' Primer beso ''**

Habíamos tomado prestado la camioneta de nuestra querida madre. Después de invitar a Nanoha para ir a la cabaña de la familia que en algunas temporadas se alquilaba, necesitaba al menos salir un poco de la ciudad y tener un poco de tranquilidad.

Nanoha viajaba de co-piloto, Reinforce con Hayate atrás y al último mi hermana mayor quien escuchaba su música electrónica; no negaré que habían esas veces en las que mis ojos observaban de reojo a la cobriza sentada a mi lado y aun que la he tenido varias veces sentada a mi lado no me cansaba de observarla en silencio.

— ¡Fate! —llamó mi atención Reinforce.

Mi concentración se fue a la basura y la miré por el retrovisor— Hayate y yo dormiremos juntas, supongo que tú con Nanoha ¿no es así? —preguntó lo último en un tono burlón, me sonrojé levemente sin decir nada.

— ¡Yo no quiero dormir con Fate! —exclamó Alicia por atrás— Nunca me ha gustado dormir con ella, ni cuando veníamos con padre; yo me apunto en dormir en el cuarto de mamá.

Hice una pequeña mueca. No es que no me gustaba la idea pero ¿cómo me podré comportar? ¿podré no mirar aquella anatomía bien formada de Nanoha? No es que no le haya mirado su cuerpo en la escuela o cuando nos fuimos ese día que nos invitó a su partido con amigas pero también conoceré otra faceta de ella, al menos, verla despertar.

— Yo creo que Nanoha-chan madrugará más de lo normal para que Fate no la vea toda al despertar —rió Hayate mientras se apegaba a Reinforce, Nanoha hizo un puchero al escuchar a su amiga. Las tres de atrás empezaron a reír, a mi me causó ternura pero ¿será cierto? ¿por qué no podría verla dormir y recién despierta? Digo, somos amigas ¿no?

— Mou Hayate-chan, deja de decir tantas tonterías...

''Tonterías''- es verdad, sólo es una amiga que cosas así son tonterías.

Hayate por su parte encogió sus hombros y mi mejor amiga me miró con sumo cariño.

Después de otras dos a tres horas de viaje terminamos llegando a la cabaña, estacioné la camioneta cerca del ingreso y todas bajamos; Alicia le entregó la llave a Nanoha para que vaya yendo con Hayate a que hagan una pequeña limpieza en la cocina y empezaran a cocinar el almuerzo porque realmente salimos tarde. Reinforce iría a conseguir la leña mientras que Alicia y yo bajábamos las maletas, pasaríamos el fin de semana acá.

Una vez las cosas dentro en cada habitación empezamos a limpiar y a revisar las cosas de la sala tanto el comedor, en eso me quedé parada en la ventana que daba frente a la pequeña laguna del bosque.

— Aún recuerdas a papá eh... —comentó en un tono bajo mi hermana mayor, la miré de reojo y asentí.

— Es imposible olvidarlo —respondí— Eso no significa que no quiera a Lindy-san, ella se a portado bien con nosotros tanto a demostrado lo mucho que ama a mamá. Estoy feliz por ella pero es inevitable venir a un lugar que hay tantos recuerdos —reí para luego darle un leve empujón— También recuerda que acá nos hicieron —burlé. Ella me dio un pequeño golpe.

— No quiero imaginar lo que nuestros padres hicieron en la cama que dormiré hoy. Iugh —dijo mostrando un rostro de disgusto, eso me hizo reír más.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó una voz conocida. Esa que hacía acelerar mi corazón, Alicia y yo volteamos a verla. Nanoha.

Negamos.

— Iré a ver algo de la cocina —dijo Alicia retirándose, Nanoha y yo miramos fijamente cómo se iba para terminar quedándonos solas. Un leve sonrojo apareció en mi y miré a otro lado, por su lado ella empezó a sobar su brazo.

— ¿Qué hablaban...? —preguntó curiosa.

— En que tuve una aventura aquí —dije intentando aguantar la risa, el rostro de Nanoha se tornó pálido.

Negué rápido pero con risas.

— No he tenido ninguna aventura —comenté— sólo hablábamos de nuestros padres —dije volviendo a mirar por la ventana— en aquella laguna hay peces, no sé, cada año se pescan pero aumentan. Se reproducen, igual hay un contrato de una empresa que se encarga de hacer limpieza y cuidar a los animales de los alrededores tanto del agua de la laguna que no haya basura o algo que pueda matar a los animales de ahí —suspiré— recordábamos a nuestro padre, nos traía mucho en vacaciones pero hace cuatro años dejamos de venir porque mamá ya no tenía muchos ánimos y como nosotras estábamos ocupadas casi siempre —encogí los hombros.

Nanoha se acercó a mi y sus brazos los pasó por mi cintura, rodeando este, me abrazó.

— No quería que recordarás algo triste... —susurró— lo siento.

Sonreí calidamente y negué levemente.

— No es tu culpa —dije posando una mano sobre sus manos, con mi pulgar lo acaricié— Estamos aquí porque ahora estoy con una persona... especial ¿no? —musité lo último algo apenada, ella separó su rostro y sonrió.

— ¿Soy especial para ti? —preguntó.

— Lo eres...

— Tú...

La puerta fue abierta en ese momento que hizo que Nanoha retrocediera rápidamente soltándome, yo igual me repuse como si nada hubiera sucedido. El bolso de leña fue tirada en el piso y la puerta cerrada, mi peligris amiga había llegado y automáticamente lo que hice fue acercarme a ayudarla; Nanoha y yo nos miramos en silencio, de reojo, realmente había sido cómodo sentir sus brazos, su pecho tocar mi espalda. No sé si realmente fue algo romántico porque de eso yo no sé mucho.

Después de unos minutos a lo sucedido el almuerzo estuvo listo, hicieron papas sancochadas con una sopa y empezamos a comer. Reíamos, contábamos historias, a veces Alicia hablaba sobre los mitos de los fantasmas del bosque para asustar a Nanoha cosa que lo lograba pero luego se le pasaba; todo estaba yendo correctamente hasta que fueron las seis de la tarde. Hayate había traído películas por lo que hoy veríamos romance, mañana terror y nuestro último día haríamos fogata y tomaríamos unas cuantas bebidas alcohólicas.

Las más ilusionadas eran Nanoha y Hayate con las películas, bueno, al menos las de romance no son mi tipo en realidad; todo estaba bien, hicimos palomitas para disfrutar y también tomábamos una limonada helada. Después de unas dos horas de ver esa película, Reinforce fue golpeada por Hayate por no haber visto la película y quedarse dormida; Alicia rápidamente huyó a su habitación para que no le hagan ver otra película y es así que ese momento de unión se terminó por hoy. Igual estábamos cansadas después de haber hecho todo lo que hicimos: limpieza, la comida y esto de hace un momento. No me quejo, es algo distinto a lo de lo que hacemos día a día en la oficina y en nuestras casas: solas.

Una vez en la habitación hubo un silencio total. Eran dos camas separadas de plaza y media.

— Bueno... ¿cuál quieres? —pregunté algo incómoda.

La cobriza mujer, de cuerpo bien formado se quedó en silencio.

— ¿Nanoha? —pregunté curiosa y algo preocupada, ella volteó a verme.

— ¿Podemos juntar las camas? Digo, para dormir... juntas —aquello último lo dijo con pena, mirando de reojo a la derecha, realmente se veía tierna. Lleve una mano a la mejilla y le acaricié esta asintiendo.

Pusimos nuestras maletas a un lado para empezar a mover las camas y pegarlas, haciendo que sea más grande. Sonreímos mutuamente al ver aquella unión.

— Bueno, ¿qué lado quieres? —pregunté una vez más. Ella encogió sus hombros para ir acostarse.

— No importa qué lado —respondió una vez acostada pero se giró a mirarme con una mirada algo distinta, diría ¿coqueta?— iré a darme un baño —avisó colocándose de pie para encaminarse a su maleta, la abrió buscando una toalla y su pijama. Asentí para luego acercarme al pequeño escritorio que había, tomando asiento esperando a que ella saliera. Me percaté de un pequeño libro que decía: '' Enamorarse es de locos '', el título era gracioso pero curioso por lo que empecé a darle una mirada algunas páginas hasta que hubo una en la que decía: '' _Estar enamorado de la misma persona durante muchos años es un triunfo, no que hayas ganado un trofeo como aquellos típicos deportistas que se ponen como locos por ganar la copa de algún campeonato sino esto es algo como más hermoso: no se ve porque se siente pero mucho más triunfoso es cuando tu compañero corresponde tu trayectoria de amor. Eso realmente es hermoso pero estar enamorado es simplemente locura_ '', esas palabras me empezaron a hacer pensar.

Realmente no he sido correspondida, tampoco diría que me he declarado ante Nanoha porque no lo he hecho y no creo hacerlo. No quiero que nuestra amistad se rompa, tanto cuesta poder hacer verdaderos amigos; ella a salido con hombres, salió con Yuuno por mucho tiempo. Un suspiro fue expulsado de mi. Ella no me corresponde, al menos eso es lo que pienso.

...

Mierda, necesito un baño urgente.

— ¿Fate-chan? —un susurro hizo que me sobre saltara, giré a mirar haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran cerca. Nuestras respiraciones se sentían, mi corazón estaba empezando a latir más de lo normal.

— Y... Yo me iré a bañar... también —musité nerviosa. Sus ojos eran hermosos, ese color precioso. ¿Por qué Nanoha? ¿por qué me tienes tan enamorada? ¿qué haces?

Ella asintió alejándose. Lo único que la cubría era un camisón rosado largo pero sus piernas estaban desnudas, oh mierda, ¿me quería matar? Sin pensarlo más me puse de pie rápidamente pero entre eso golpeé mi mano casualmente con la mesa, dejando caer el libro. Ella miró el objeto caído y se dispuso a levantarlo rápidamente, lo miró.

— ¿Enamorarse es de locos? —preguntó para luego mirarme.

— Eh... lo encontré aquí —respondí nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa?

— ¿En serio?

Asentí.

— Creo... creo que alguien se olvidó de el... —pasé saliva al último de explicar, ella me miró de reojo. Mordí mi labio inferior.

— Fate-chan... —me nombró. Mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrío.

— S...sí —tartamudeé.

— Siempre me dices que no estas enamorada de alguien pero siento que eso es mentira —comentó, miró una vez más el libro— estoy empezando a creer que realmente estas enamorada de alguien pero sé que no soy cercana a ti que no me corresponde. Quizá sea Ginga quien robó tu corazón aun que no lo acep...

— ¡NO! —exclamé seria— Nakajima no es más que una simple amiga que me presentaste, no me atrae. No me gusta... te lo he dicho.

Ella me miró una vez más y suspiró dejando el libro sobre el escritorio, sonrió.

— Debes irte a ducharte, es tarde —dijo para ir al lado izquierdo, acostándose.

Suspiré asintiendo, me encaminé al baño. Tal vez una refrescante ducha me ayudaría pero sería la segunda vez que duermo con ella, tan cerca, realmente es como una delicia pero a la vez no poder hacer mucho.

Mi mente debería salir en blanco después de esto.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Gemidos. ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?! Después de darme el baño encontré a Nanoha recostada mirando su celular, después de que me acosté lo decidió apagar pero a los treinta minutos está pasando lo que no quiero escuchar.

Hayate y Reinforce teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Había tanto silencio en el cuarto.

— Fate-chan... —susurró la cobriza acercándose más a mi.

— ¿Hm? —musité para luego girarme, estaba oscuro no podía observarla detalladamente pero recuerdo cada facción de su rostro.

— Lo siento por tener una amiga así... —susurró de nuevo.

— Lo mismo yo —susurré— quien se debe estar riendo es Alicia...

Entonces ella rió suave.

— Gracias por invitarnos

— No debes por qué agradecer —respondí sonriente, su risa era melodía.

— Yo...

Confundida me quedé porque luego sentí un cuerpo, unos labios pegados a los míos pero no, no fue largo, se separó rápido y al parecer se dio la vuelta.

¿Nanoha me había besado? Esto... esto parecía un sueño.

¿Será un sueño? No... debe ser real.

Será que...

Puse mi mano en su cintura, ella se sobre saltó un poco pero la giré y me acerqué. No hubo ningún rechazo hasta el momento por lo que volví a pegar mis labios con los de ella pero esta vez en un beso algo más suave, cálido... lleno de sentimiento, un amor que traía guardado hace mucho tiempo.


	12. Visitando al enemigo

**Episodio N° 12: '' Visitando al enemigo ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había dicho que aún estoy enamorado de la cobriza con cuerpo sensual, realmente me encantaría volver a verla jugar su deporte favorito como en la época escolar o en esos dos años que ha estado conmigo en una relación.

Nunca negué que preferí mis estudios antes que el amor pero por parte ella ya estaba dejando de amarme como en un inicio y la desgracia no se me quitará, en mi mente siempre estará el: _Fate Testarossa_.

Una mujer.

Golpeé mi escritorio con el puño derecho, recordar cada vez cómo es que Nanoha miraba a la rubia o cómo la rubia siempre se encontraba a su lado sin imaginarlo me hace sentir hervir sangre porque llevó a que mi querida Nanoha estuviera pendiente de ella. Ni siquiera Verossa logró expulsarlas de la escuela.

Fue fastidioso irme y seguir pensando en _''¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿estarán juntas?''_ más cuando las vi en la playa.

Me había estacionado en la tienda de la empresa de Fate Testarossa, mirando la puerta del edificio y simplemente bajé. Me iba acercar pero en eso vi cómo una chica de cabello morado salía algo apurada junto a un chico de cabello oscuro.

— Lo siento señorita Nakajima, mi hermana está de viaje junto a sus compañeras de trabajo pero le pasaré el dato que estuvo acá —dijo algo apenado, ella giró algo molesta.

— ¿Compañeras del trabajo? Pero si hasta la secretaria estaba, ¿qué compañeras? —preguntó molesta.

— Reinforce junto a su respectiva pareja, Alicia su hermana mayor y otras personas —continuó respondiendo pero esta vez sin pena— Siento que haya llegado, es por eso que para la próxima debe hacer una cita con ella.

— ¿Takamachi-san? Si Reinforce está con Hayate-san entonces tiene que estar Nanoha-san ahí —concluso. El chico se sorprendió un poco al ver tanta lógica de aquella pelimorado, fruncí mi ceño en ese momento. ¿Nanoha salió de viaje con Testarossa? Esto me comerá totalmente porque ¡no puedo permitir tanto! No lo pensé más y me acerqué a ellos.

— Buenas tardes, quisiera conversar con usted señorita ... —dije mirando a la pelimorado.

— ¿Quién e... —ella se detuvo al verme— ¿Scrya? —preguntó.

Asentí en ese momento, luego miré al chico quien me estaba mirando mal después de escuchar mi nombre porque al parecer no soy bienvenido en estos lugares donde Testarossa dominan. Me despedí del chico sin mostrar ninguna clase de irrespetuoso y tomé la mano de la chica por último para llevarla a mi vehículo, subimos.

— ¿Qué quieres de mi Scrya? —preguntó molesta— ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

Asentí al escucharla.

— Iremos a verlas —respondí con seguridad— Quiero que vayas a tu casa y cojas algunas ropas para pocos días, te recogeré e iremos pero primero debes dejarme averiguar dónde están. No quiero dejar a mi querida Nanoha con Fate Testarossa.

— ¿Qué tienes con Nanoha? Ella nos contó que ustedes terminaron hace años —aseguró para mirarme aún de manera fija, rodé los ojos.

— Sí terminamos hace mucho tiempo pero quiero regresar con ella y si Fate Testarossa está en el camino no podré —encogí los hombros.

— ¿Por qué a Nanoha-san le debería gustar Fate-san? ¿por qué Fate-san debería gustarle a Nanoha-san? —cuestionó confundida mirando hacia el frente, notamos que el chico de cabello oscuro nos observaba fijamente por lo que prendí el auto y decidí retirarme hasta el hogar contrario. En el camino conversaríamos.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta? Digo, no sé desde cuándo son unidas... pero a Testarossa siempre le a gustado Nanoha —contaba mientras íbamos camino a su casa, ella me indicaba— He llegado a pensar que a Nanoha también le gustaba Testarossa, por como la miraba... la cuidaba... o hasta a veces cuando miraba su teléfono veía historial de que buscaba a Testarossa —dije mientras miraba por los espejos de los costados, giré a la derecha como ella me indicaba.

— Entonces por eso ese día salió corriendo tras Nanoha-san —musitó algo pensativa.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté curioso.

— Un día fui a ver a Fate-san, me había encontrado a Nanoha-san en la oficina de Fate-san, molesta al menos a mi ni siquiera me saludó porque pasó de largo —rió un poco— Nanoha-san es muy celosa con Fate-san pero ella sabe que a mi también me gusta Fate-san.

— ¿Y no quisieras estar con ella? —preguntó intentando ganarme su confianza. Sus temas estaban interesantes, quizá si las emparejaba Nanoha sería para mi.

— Por supuesto que me encantaría estar con Fate-san pero si Fate-san no se enamora de mi ¿por qué debería seguir molestan...

— No te rindas —dije. Ella me dijo _''estaciona aquí''_ así que lo hice. La miré— En una hora paso por ti.

Ella me miró por varios segundos, bajó su mirada y asintió para bajarse. Sonreí en ese momento.

Iría a molestarlas.

 **...**

 **...**

Después de enterarme que se ubicaban en un bosque con cabaña familiar decidimos viajar hasta allá, eran entre dos a tres horas de viaje más o menos y mi auto era algo rápido, no usaba el que mi mozo tenía para llevarme de aquí allá. En todo el camino nos hablamos de cómo conocimos a las personas de quienes estamos enamorados, cómo es que ha ido hasta ahora nuestra relación y cuáles son nuestros problemas; uno que otro de nosotros mismos.

Al llegar vimos una camioneta familiar, estacioné al lado de ella para que empezáramos a bajar y vimos a lo lejos una fogata, estaba un poco oscuro, llegamos a eso de las 17:00Hrs. En eso vimos dos figuras colocándose de pie para acercarse a nosotros, eran Reinforce con Alicia Testarossa... traté de contenerme por un momento el sentirme fastidiado pero opté por sonreír con hipocresía.

— ¡Chicas! —exclamé riendo. Ellas se miraron algo incómodas, luego miraron a la chica que se llamaba Ginga.

— ¿Dónde está Fate-san? —preguntó. Reinforce suspiró, Alicia sonrió de manera burlona. Eso no me gustaba.

— No pensé que este hurón llegaría tan lejos —musitó la rubia, presioné ambos puños. Siempre fue así.

— Al menos vine, es una lastima que no nos hayan invitado de buena manera —respondí, en eso Ginga se acercó a mi y me tomo del brazo indicando que me tranquilizara.

— Fate está ocupada buscando algunas leñas con Nanoha, tendrán que esperarlas —respondió Reinforce de lo más tranquila mirándome fijamente, era verdad, hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y eso que era la que pasaba con Verossa aún siendo amiga de las Testarossa.

— Regreso en un momento —dije para separarme de la pelimorado, hice que me iba a mi vehículo a sacar algo por lo tanto Reinforce junto a Alicia Testarossa se llevaron a la chica con ellas para esperarme en la rodonda donde estaba Hayate esperando y sin pensarlo dos veces me escapé por el bosque, habían marcas de guía, quizá eso llevaba a las leñas.

Seguí caminando y es ahí cuando me escondí tras un árbol, la cobriza y la rubia estaban ahí.

— Fate-chan... lo de ayer...

— Me gustó... —dijo. ¿Me gustó? ¿qué le gustó? ¿qué paso ayer? Muchas cosas empezaron a venir a mi mente.

— Pero tú...

— Nanoha... —empezó a mirarla fijamente, sonrió amplio— No hemos podido hablar de ese tema desde que nos hemos despertado ¿no? Otra vez dormir juntas nos puso algo apenadas, por la forma en cómo despertamos —mis ojos al escuchar eso se abrieron más— Después las chicas estuvieron con nosotras por lo tanto, no se nos dio el tiempo pero ahora que estamos juntas quiero decirte que me gustó. Bueno —esta empezó a rascarse la mejilla— Sabes que fue mi primer beso, o eso, me lo robaste —¿Qué? ¿Nanoha hizo qué?

— Mou, Fate-chan, no tienes por qué recordarlo... —esa voz... estaba apenada, miró a otro lado. Testarossa ahora se estaba acercando a ella, una vez cerca rodeó su cintura y la abrazó. Nanoha no demoró en corresponder y sonreír— Fate-chan es una tonta.

— Nanoha... tengo algo que decirte... —dijo para eso entonces se apareció Reinforce. Hizo que ambas chicas se alejaran.

— Haha, disculpen la molestia en su momento romántico pero...

— ¡No es ningún momento romántico! —exclamó la rubia apenada. Nanoha estaba roja, mi querida Nanoha. Fruncí el ceño, esto no lo permitiría y sin pensarlo me retiré de ahí silenciosamente.

Al llegar a mi auto intenté hacer que estaba sacando las maletas, me acerqué a la fogata. Como era de esperar Reinforce no estaba y sólo se encontraba Hayate quien me estaba mirando con mala cara como aquella vez en la casa de los Takamachi, Alicia quien hacia su Marshmallow y Ginga.

— Reinforce te fue a buscar... —dijo la pelimarrón.

— Estuve en mi auto viendo algunas cosas —dije para tomar asiento al lado de Ginga.

— Hm, te demoraste mucho —otra vez atacó la pelimarrón, si, esa mejor amiga de Nanoha que nunca me cayó bien.

— Hice cosas en el auto, ¿no puedo demorar ahora? —pregunté molesto.

— Regresamos...

Esa voz de la rubia me molestaba totalmente. La pelimorado se puso de pie sonriente y saltó sobre ella abrazándola, miré a Nanoha quien frunció el ceño para sentarse al lado de Alicia Testarossa y Reinforce se sentó al lado de Hayate pero dejó las leñas.

— ¿Qué haces acá Yuuno? —preguntó una cobriza molesta.

La miré y sonreí leve, intenté actuar como que no sabía nada.

— Me enteré que estaban de viaje, quise visitarte... —respondí con tranquilidad mientras empezaba a sacar de mi mochila unas papas grandes— Traje algunas cosas por si desean

Hubo un momento incómodo y después que Fate pudiera soltarse de la pelimorado, tomó asiento al lado de la cobriza mientras que Ginga a mi lado.

— Yuuno... ¿qué buscas aquí? Esto es un viaje familiar... e igual tú Ginga —habló en tono serio aquella Testarossa menor. Fruncí el ceño.

— Vine por Nanoha y ella por ti —respondí en el mismo tono— Yo sé que Nanoha no quiere decirte pero ella y yo regresamos hace una semana.

Esa confesión hizo que los ojos de todos se abrieran hasta de la misma cobriza.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó Nanoha.

— ¡No te sientas apenada mi amor! —exclamé sonriente mientras miraba de reojo a la rubia quien se sentía perdida.

— No hemos regresado nunca Yuuno, hemos terminado hace mucho —respondió alterada y miró a Fate en ese momento, entrecerré los ojos detallando el momento. Sí, Nanoha estaba enamorada de Fate... siempre lo estuvo, esa mirada lo he visto mil veces.

Encogí mis hombros para empezar a comer mientras algunas estaban sorprendidas y unas en especiales molestas; continuamos con la sentada de la fogata intentando hablar de otras cosas o al menos romper el momento incómodo. Alicia burlándose de mi una que otra vez, Nanoha miraba una que otra vez a Fate de reojo, Ginga molesta por la falta de atención de la rubia a con ella, Reinforce intentando también regular el momento mientras que Hayate molesta.

Cuando llegó el momento de las habitaciones decidieron que Ginga dormiría con Alicia, cosa que Alicia aceptó sin problema, a mi me darían una habitación solo. En eso vi cuando Nanoha y Fate entraban a una habitación... eso, ¿sólo habrá sido un beso o Nanoha ya le pertenecía a Testarossa? Moría por saber.

Me empecé a desnudar en el baño de mi habitación, realmente me sentía molesto. Molesto en mil sentidos.

Nanoha estaba con Fate en una sola habitación, no quería eso, quería que estuviera conmigo. Sólo conmigo, en una habitación conmigo, poder ver su anatomía desnuda porque en el tiempo que duramos juntos NUNCA pude lograrlo hacer y ¿que otra mujer logre hacer lo que no pude en dos años? Era lo peor como orgullo de hombre.

Me di un baño refrescante y esperé a que todas apagaran sus luces para salir a caminar, cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación donde Nanoha se encontraba sólo podía escuchar silencio. Un silencio y ahí estaba: un gemido.

Sentí que me estaba cayendo un balde de agua helada, después de todo no estaba tan erróneo: ellas estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales en este supuesto ''viaje de amigas''.

 _'' Fate-chan ''_ otro gemido, _''Nanoha''_ uno más ajeno de la voz que reconocía... ¿qué? Suspiré pesado. Presioné mis manos en forma de puño, no podía ingresar, había mucha gente pero realmente quería matar a esa rubia.

Esa maldita rubia que siempre me a robado a Takamachi, la mejor capitana de voley de la escuela, la ahora organizadora de eventos muy exitosa. Sin más decidí regresar a mi habitación para esperar el día siguiente, pensando en qué iba hacer.

 _Visitar a mi enemiga_ no será malo.


	13. El comienzo de una historia de amor

**Episodio N° 13: '' El comienzo de una historia de amor ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El segundo día que estábamos fuera de casa, fuera de nuestros locales laborales. Ubicadas en una de las propiedades de la familia de Fate-chan.

Estaba feliz por el simple hecho de poder pasar momento con aquella rubia y nuestras amistades. La primera noche pasé a ser una mujer algo ''atrevida'' con haberle robado un beso a la rubia con quien estaba compartiendo habitación pero para mi sorpresa luego fue correspondido de una manera cálida, era un beso distinto a los de años atrás con Yuuno-kun.

No niego que él sabía besar pero no era la misma sensación.

Quería más de esos labios ajenos que parecían embriagarme al probarlos, dormir a ella abrazada y sentir su aroma único; Fate-chan me estás volviendo loca.

El segundo día habíamos decidido tener algunas actividades como juego de carnavales con unas pistolas de agua que Alicia había traído. Estábamos teniendo un buen momento después de desayunar unos pasteles con café; la tarde almorzamos y decidimos por casi el anochecer prender una fogata. Fate-chan y yo decidimos ir en busca de algunas leñas más, estar a solas era lo que necesitábamos desde la mañana para poder hablar del tema del beso.

Nuestra conversación, saber que Fate-chan no le molestó el beso me hacía feliz hasta ese abrazo me hacía feliz pero fue roto por una peligris quien reía _''Haha, lo siento por interrumpir su momento romántico pero...''_ y con una Fate-chan apenada, roja como tomate exclamando que no era ningún momento romántico pero ¿quién le engañaría a ojos ajenos?

 _'' Yuuno Scrya y Ginga Nakajima están aquí ''_.

Ese comunicado no me agradó a mi, mucho menos a Fate-chan porque lo vi en su mirada cuando giré a verla. Decidimos las tres regresar, Reinforce le estaba ayudando un poco a Fate-chan de las leñas que había recogido y tal como nos dijo nuestra amiga

ahí estaban esos dos intrusos.

Lo que no creía de la conversación es que él estaba diciendo falsedades, ¿que habíamos regresado? Era una burla total pero al parecer Fate-chan se lo tomó en serio.

Fue un momento incómodo por lo que cuando terminamos las bebidas y los marshmallow decidimos apagar la fogata y regresar a las habitaciones, Reinforce guiaría a Yuuno a su habitación y Alicia a Ginga porque ambas dormirían juntas.

Dentro de la habitación había silencio. Fate-chan se veía molesta, molesta me sentía yo al ver como Nakajima saltó sobre ella como si le debiera hacer ese tipo de cosas pero esas palabras que Yuuno dijo no era lo correcto.

— Fate-chan...

— Iré a bañarme —dijo sujetando la toalla que colgaba. Rápidamente me acerqué a ella, sostuve sus brazos e hice que me mirara. Esos ojos carmesí parecían tristes y perdidos, fruncí mi ceño ¡no quería que pensara que era cierto lo de Yuuno después de lo de ayer!

— ¡Fate-chan! —alcé un poco la voz llamándola, ella me miró.

— ¿Qué quieres Nanoha? —preguntó en tono molesto, sentía dolor en mi interior pero no lo iba a dejar así.

— ¡En ningún momento he regresado con Yuuno si eso es lo que crees!

En silencio me observó, entrecerrando sus ojos.

— ¡Te juro que no! —mis ojos empezaron a humedecer. Quería llorar, me rompía que creyera cosas de ese idiota.

— Nanoha... no llores...

— Créeme... —susurré soltando sus brazos, vencida.

— Pero, ¿qué hace él aquí? —preguntó bajando la voz esta vez, esa misma voz de siempre. Encogí los hombros cuando la escuché preguntar aquello.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí? —fue lo primero que pregunté mirándola fijamente. Estaba celosa, no lo negaría— ¿Por qué tuvo que saltar a abrazarte de esa manera? ¿no que ustedes no salían?

— Sí estaría saliendo con ella estaría en un cuarto con ella ahora mismo teniendo relaciones sexuales o quién sabe quien...

Una bofetada. Fue lo único que me pudo salir en ese momento, escuchar eso me puso mal. Furiosa. No quería imaginarlo.

Aquella rubia sorprendida, frunció su ceño para encaminarse al baño por último.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿por qué reaccionaste así Nanoha? Eres una estúpida.

Ella salió del baño después de quince minutos y seguido opté por entrar yo, ni siquiera se dignó a verme quizá si reaccioné mal tirando una bofetada y no tenía por qué tanto era verdad igual ella ni siquiera debía por qué darme explicaciones ya que no somos nada más que simples amigas.

Con agua fría me di un baño, iba hacer algo que no debería hacer pero sentía la necesidad. La necesidad antes que aquella pelimorado que se encontraba en la otra habitación; salí del baño con la toalla cubriéndome, mi cuerpo aún mojado porque decidí no secarme, no colocarme la pijama y ahí estaba acostada Fate-chan con un libro en mano y su lámpara prendida esperando a mi llegada. Su vista se alzó.

Cuando noté que su vista estaba puesta en mi, un sonrojo se hizo presente en mi y decidí quitarme la toalla haciendo que cayera al piso; por su parte ella no dejaba de observarme, sorprendida esta vez e igual, levemente sonrojada.

— Na... Nanoha... ¿qué... —empezó a tartamudear y me acerqué de manera algo sensual, intentando seducirla. Ella tomó asiento confundida. Una vez parada frente a ella me coloqué sobre su regazo quitando ese libro y tirándolo hacia el piso.

Lamí mis labios para rodear con mis brazos el cuello de aquella rubia, sonrojada acerqué mi rostro y cerré estos cuando nuestros labios se tocaron. Intenté profundizar el beso que fue correspondido, nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar entre rozando sintiendo aquella saliva caliente contraria; me estaba empezando a excitar ni muy bien sentir sus manos en mi cintura.

Un pequeño gemido fue expulsado de mi al sentir que me apegaba de manera brusca a ella, nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire. Agitadas. Ella me detalló en ese momento y me acostó a un lado colocándose sobre mi para empezar a bajar dando besos por mi cuello, mi clavícula hasta llegar a uno de mis senos y con su lengua empezar a hacer juegos en mi pezón cosa que me hacía gemir suavemente. En una gemí su nombre ''Fate-chan''.

— Nanoha... —su gemido, su voz ronca. Di-s dime si estoy soñando, mi primera vez. Mi primera vez será con Fate-chan; no con otro hombre sino con Fate-chan. Una mujer.

Sentía que estaba húmeda, sentía que quería más de ella.

— Fate-chan... por favor... ha... hazme tuya —susurré con deseo y anhelo.

Ella me miró un poco sorprendida dejando de besar mi pezón, mis dedos estaban enredados entre sus cabellos rubios y di un suave suspiro de placer para besarla.

— Hazlo... —susurré sobre sus labios apunto de pegar nuevamente aquellos labios con los míos pero ella habló.

— Nanoha yo... —susurró un poco agitada, apenada, se compuso un poco para quitarse su blusa dejando ver sus senos— Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti... —aquello me sorprendió, pensaba que sólo yo estaba enamorada de ella— Desde el primer año de secundaria me has gustado, me he enamorado en silencio... te he amado hasta hoy

— Fate-chan... también estoy enamorada de ti... enamorada desde hace muchos años. Te amo Fate-chan —susurré para concluir mi deseo de besarla, volviendo a ser apasionado lleno de placer y lujuria; sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi cintura que estaba poco secada ya que aún me sentía húmeda de la ducha.

Toda la noche iba ha ser nuestra.

 **...**

 **...**

Al día siguiente amanecimos desnudas, abrazadas.

— Buenos días Nanoha... —su susurro perezoso, esa voz al despertar hizo que sonriera de manera cálida. Estaba feliz.

— Buenos días Fate-chan —saludé para depositar un corto beso sobre sus labios, ella sonrió ante aquel acto pero correspondió— ¿Dormiste bien?

— La verdad es que tengo sueño pero no puedo dormir más, aparte —dijo mirando el reloj que colgaba arriba de la puerta— Son las ocho de la mañana

— Nyahaha —reí— Es verdad, es hora de bajar a desayunar —respondí. Entonces fue cuando sentí un abrazo.

— Nanoha... —susurró. Sus ojos traían ternura y amor puro— Eh... yo... quisiera saber si tú... si ...

— ¿Hm? —musité confundida observándola fijamente esperando a escuchar lo que quería decir.

— Quería saber si tú quieres ser mi enamorada... —aquello me hizo sentir mucha felicidad en el interior.

— No —dije, quería ver las reacciones de Fate-chan pero vi que su rostro palideció. Me iba a levantar pero fui jalada por ella, me acosté y ella se colocó en mi encima.

— ¿No? —preguntó intentando ser fuerte.

Reí algo fuerte en ese instante.

— Sí... sí quiero ser tu enamorada Fate-chan pero... —confesé— Tengo miedo a mis padres —susurré lo último con un poco de tristeza.

— Nanoha, estaré a tu lado sin importar qué. Si tengo que luchar frente a tus padres, lo haré —respondió con suma sinceridad y seguridad— No huiré porque te amo.

Sonreí cálidamente y sujeté su rostro con mis manos para darle un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

— Gracias.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación nos dispusimos a levantarnos para ir a darnos un baño, alistarnos y bajar con los chicos.

Cuando bajamos Hayate-chan me miró con una cara pícara mientras que Reinforce esta vez hacia algo de desayunar, Ginga se encontraba sentada con Alicia fuera conversando y Yuuno estaba parado frente a una ventana, aquella ventana donde Fate-chan miraba la laguna. Se giró cuando nos escuchó pero nos miró de una manera algo ¿distinta? Segundos después quitó su mirada de nosotras, eso, eso realmente me dio miedo.

Todo estaba tranquilo en la mañana, desayunamos y después cada uno se puso hacer sus cosas hasta que Hayate-chan me llevó a caminar un momento.

— ¿Qué fueron esos ruidos que escuchamos Rein y yo? —dijo en tono burlón, me sonroje como un tomate ante aquella pregunta. ¿Nos han escuchado?— A caso ustedes dos ¿tuvieron relaciones? ¿Nanoha-chan, tuvieron? —preguntó alegre colocándose frente a mi.

Miré a otro lado y asentí en silencio, de reojo la miré y vi que daba brincos pequeños. Me abrazó.

— Entonces eso significa que ustedes sí se quieren mutuamente ¿no? —preguntó una vez más.

De nuevo asentí pero esta vez la miré con una sonrisa. Ella suspiró de alivio.

— Me alegro. No quisiera verte una vez más con ese hurón de Yuuno, la verdad, no me hacía gracia que esté aquí ni siquiera el cómo se entero de esta propiedad de Fate —miró el alrededor para luego mirarme una vez más— Me alegro de esta noticia pero tienes que tener cuidado con Yuuno, sabes qué amigos tiene... uno de ellos es Verossa.

— Sí es verdad... aparte —dije ante sus últimas palabras— Nunca le han caído las Testarossa...

— Nanoha-chan... lo digo en serio, cuidado con Yuuno. Actua raro desde que las ve tan cercana... —advirtió, seguido me tomó del brazo para regresar— Entonces hoy por la noche regresamos para mañana empezar a trabajar de nuevo. ¿Qué le dirás a tus padres sobre Fate-chan?

— Eso me preocupa un poco... —respondí— Mi madre puede que me apoye pero mi padre siempre adoró a Yuuno, siempre quiere saber con quién me cito o al menos cuando salió corriendo atrás mío fue lo peor que tuve que hacer que Fate-chan huyera de él.

— Hm... no puedes siempre huir —comentó algo preocupada— Pero sé que todo saldrá bien, al principio un poco difícil pero lo aceptarán —aseguró segura. Reí y sonreí luego, asintiendo le dije ''Espero así sea''.

Regresamos a la cabaña pero Fate y Yuuno no estaban, le pregunté a Alicia y Reinforce, no sabían dónde estaba Fate-chan. Me preocupe e igual Hayate-chan, le pregunté a Nakajima y ella sólo me dijo ''Se fueron a conversar''; algo parecía mal aquí por lo que intenté tranquilizar a Hayate-chan y salí a buscar por los alrededores.

Busqué y busqué hasta que llegué cerca de la laguna, ahí estaban, un lugar donde nadie podía verlos de lejos empecé a escuchar su conversación...

— Sé lo que hicieron anoche —aseguró aquel rubio de coleta pequeña. Me sorprendí, ¿cómo él...?— Supongo que eso no le gustará a Shiro-san —comentó, un temor me apoderó. Fate-chan se mostraba tranquila ante la amenaza.

— Eres un cobarde —le dijo con seguridad, ¿desde cuándo aquella mujer que sufría de bullying era ahora fuerte sin temores?

— ¿Perdón? —dijo algo molesto Yuuno, se giró a verla.

— Si amaras a Nanoha no estarías aquí amenazándome —respondió— Si amaras a Nanoha aceptarías su felicidad.

— ¿Su felicidad? ¿una mujer? ¡Entre dos mujeres no se puede tener nada! Já —burló, exclamó con tanta facilidad. Homofóbico, sí, lo era. Odioso, también.

— El que sea una mujer no significa que no pueda hacerle feliz —continuó con la misma postura.

Yuuno en ese momento se acercó más a ella.

— Una mujer no puede hacer sentir lo mismo que un hombre; una mujer no puede entregarle un hijo a otra mujer; una mujer no es suficiente porque las mujeres son para estar en el hogar y atender al hombre...

Un puño, Fate-chan le dio un puño a Yuuno.

— ¡Una mujer no es un objeto ni una sirviente! —exclamó molesta— ¡Una mujer puede ser libre de decidir lo que quiere en su vida, ir al camino que quiere y hacer lo que quiere!

Yuuno no dudo ni dos segundos en darle un puño a Fate-chan haciendo que cayera, la tomó de su polera.

— Nanoha nunca va a ser feliz contigo —le aseguró molesto— Nanoha está confundida, sólo es eso.

— Lo que hicimos anoche y hablamos anoche no me parecía confusión... —dijo escupiéndole aquella sangre que botaba la rubia.

— Eres una cerda —dijo Yuuno para darle una patada en el estómago, ¡no soportaba más ver esto!

— ¡Yuuno basta! —exclamé preocupada, corrí rápidamente a Fate-chan y la defendí con mi cuerpo— ¡Tú no eres quién para decidir quién es mi felicidad o no, no eres quién para decidir por mí! ¡Fate-chan es ahora mi pareja te guste o no! ¡Sea mujer o no, es lo que menos me importa e interesa porque ella me hace sentir mejor de lo que tú me hacías sentir tanto sentimentalmente con en la intimidad! ¡Ella es mi primera vez, ella es la persona de quien estuve enamorada todos estos años desde inicio de secundaria! ME HE DADO CUENTA QUE HE ESTADO EQUIVOCADA CUANDO ESTUVE CONTIGO.

En ese momento Yuuno se detuvo, sus ojos eran desconocidos, miró por última vez a Fate-chan y se fue del lugar.

Ayudé a mi rubia enamorada a colocarse de pie, le limpié con un paño aquella sangre que botaba de los labios para encaminarla a la cabaña. El carro de Yuuno no estaba.

Todas preocupadas miraron a Fate-chan, me ponía celosa que Ginga siguiera acá o al menos que esté tan cerca de Fate-chan. Les expliqué lo sucedido.

Ginga parecía triste cuando se enteró que Fate-chan y yo estábamos saliendo pero era inevitable. Reinforce quería poner una demanda a Yuuno por seguridad de Fate-chan por lo tanto le tomó fotos las pruebas y hoy por la noche irían las dos a poner una demanda.

Suspiré. Que mal fin de semana.


	14. GINGA & ALICIA

**EPISODIO ESPECIAL: '' GINGA Y ALICIA ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuatro paredes. Una cama matrimonial.

Miré de reojo a la chica llamada Ginga Nakajima, la chica que está enamorada de mi hermana menor Fate Testarossa.

— Entonces, ¿qué lado deseas? —pregunté con suma calidad en mis palabras. Aun que era una persona que molestaba mucho a los demás, que peleaba por defender a mis seres queridos y ahora una diseñadora gráfica de la empresa familiar también soy una persona de buenos sentimientos. Encerrada al amor.

— Creo que el lado derecho, gracias por preguntar —dijo colocando su pequeño bolso sobre el escritorio.

— Dime, ¿qué tanto te gusta de mi hermana? —pregunté sin vergüenza alguna, tomando asiento relajado en el lado izquierdo.

Ella detuvo lo que hacía para girarse a mirar.

— No lo sé —respondió cosa que me confundió, alcé una ceja— la primera vez que la vez me cautivó. No lo sé realmente —continuó.

— Mi hermana es tonta —reí diciendo eso, ella frunció el ceño— aun que nos parezcamos somos distintas. La verdad es que aún no se ha dado cuenta que la mujer que ama por muchos años le corresponde —confesé haciendo que ella se sorprendiera, se acercó a mi y tomó asiento en su lado.

— ¿Fate-san está enamorada de alguien desde muchos años?

Asentí.

— No debo decirlo yo pero creo que eres una buena chica, realmente creo que no sería buena idea que te juntes con Scrya. No traerá nada bueno a tu círculo —confesé una vez más— Fate está enamorada de Nanoha desde que iniciamos la secundaria, por un choque de pasillo se quedó perdida ante aquella mujer —reí nerviosa— hasta en el restaurante juro que casi me deja de hablar por las palabras de Nanoha ante Verossa de que estaba saliendo conmigo. No quería que mi hermana me odiara.

Noté aquella pelimorado bajar la cabeza, suspirando. Quizá se sentía mal.

— Pe... pero no debes sentirte mal jeje —reí nerviosa acercándome a ella e intenté poner mi mano en su hombro pero ¿iba a ser buena idea?

— Yuuno me lo dijo pero no quise creerlo —murmuró en tono audible para mi, cosa que me hizo bajar la mano. Tenía pena por ella, no sé como se siente que rompan tu corazón después de ilusionarte tanto pero... supongo debe ser horrible.

— Al menos algo bueno hizo, entonces, eso significa que Yuuno sabe los sentimientos de Nanoha tanto de Fate desde hace mucho tiempo —bufé al último y me recosté— realmente es un hurón tarado. Sigue tras Nanoha.

— Supongo que él la ama... ¿no?

— Él está obsesionado, no es amor —respondí rápido, para mirarla.

Ella estaba con una leve sonrisa cosa que me causó curiosidad, algo de pena, miré a otro lado.

Ella rió en ese instante.

— Aun que no parezcas eres casi igual a tu hermana, de buenos sentimientos —indicó para acostarse a mi lado, con su dedo índice empezó a pujar suave hacia dentro mi mejilla.

— ¡Hey! —exclamé algo apenada aún, me hacía sentir como una niña. Aun que era un poco más baja que mi hermana menor no era necesidad que me trate así.

Empezó a reír más, peleando conmigo a quitar su mano. Sonreír por haber al menos tener un buen acto con la chica que estaba siendo destrozada por mi propia hermana menor, por el supuesto ''amigo'' que se consiguió y su amiga Nanoha pero siempre es mejor la verdad que la mentira.

Después de eso nos acostamos a dormir pero no podíamos, era media noche y no podíamos dormir o al menos eso pensaba. Los gemidos de Nanoha no eran que se diga tan silenciosos e igual los suaves gemidos de mi hermana, mierda, ¿dónde me he metido, alguien puede decirme? Anoche fue Hayate con Reinforce ahora estas tórtolas enamoradas de toda una vida.

— Alicia-san... —un susurro cerca de mi oído hizo que sintiera electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Pasé saliva— ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

Por favor, que no sea hacer sexo.

— Bésame...

¿Besarla? Pero esta niña en qué está pensando...

— Déjame pensar que eres Fate-san... al menos una sola vez —susurró de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos, esa voz era de dolor. Al parecer había llorado.

Me giré para quedar cara a cara, aun que no podía verla sabía como estaba por lo que llevé una mano a su mejilla y con mi pulgar acaricié su mejilla. Acerqué mi rostro y posé mis labios sobre los de ella, a ser sincera: NUNCA HE BESADO A ALGUIEN por lo que no sé si mi beso le gustará pero es un favor.

Supongo.

Ella me besó más, profundizando este mientras que yo seguía el ritmo. Me gustó, no negaré.

Por falta de aire nos separamos; yo avergonzada. Ella, pues no sé.

Así se acurrucó a mi como un pequeño niño acurrucándose donde su madre para poder quedarse dormida, comprenderé sus sentimientos si es que me pongo en su lugar.

Estaba triste por desamor.

 **...**

 **...**

Al día siguiente despertamos a las 7:30Hrs, cada quién se dio su baño a su tiempo correspondiente para luego ir al comedor a desayunar.

De reojo miré a Yuuno quien se veía de mal humor mirando por la ventana, claro, si escuchó a las dos exageradas vecinas de mi habitación puede que esté puto de saber que su ''gran amor'' tiene relaciones con mi hermana pero me daba gracia porque era un estúpido total.

Reinforce bajó luego para hacer el desayuno mientras que Hayate empezó a limpiar el comedor con un trapo, decidí ir a fuera y Ginga me siguió.

Miré por última vez el alrededor, ¿cuándo regresaremos como una familia?

— Alicia-san... lo de ayer

Giré a mirarla, sonreí.

— No expliques nada. Igual, lo hice a gusto —respondí tranquilamente.

— Es que siento algo de pena —comentó mirando a otro lado con la cabeza baja.

— Tienes que estar preparada a lo que sucederá esta mañana, al menos te pediría un favor —dije girando a verla, ella me miró atenta con un ''Dime'', sonreí leve— intenta hacer que no sabes nada. Lo que te conté ayer lo hice de buena manera, quiero que te sorprendas si algo sucede hoy sobre el tema de Nanoha y mi hermana ¿de acuerdo?

Tomó un silencio poco largo pero ella asintió para sonreír.

— Creo que no tengo el derecho de romper un sentimiento como el que ellas tienen, digo, acepto que he perdido contra nuestra capitana de equipo —encogió sus hombros— por lo tanto no te preocupes. Actuaré.

Ella se iba acercando poco a poco mientras me hablaba, yo miré hacia el frente para sonreír.

Era agradable hablar con esta chica aun que no lo parezca y entonces empecé a molestarla, haciendo bigotes falsos con su cabello que caía cosa que al parecer le molestaba; continuamos en lo nuestro hasta que Yuuno nos llamó indicando que el desayuno estaba listo.

Al sentarnos todo era silencioso. Molesto para mi gusto.

— Entonces hoy regresamos y mañana volvemos a nuestra realidad de esclavos —hice un gesto de sufrimiento, hizo que Hayate riera.

— Exagerada, al menos sólo diseñas lo que te piden. No siempre estás en tu oficina...

— Es verdad —respondió Reinforce, hice un pequeño puchero.

— Ustedes no soportan verme porque dicen que molesto mucho —confesé.

— ¡Pero si te la pasas con Shari todo el tiempo! —exclamó Fate intentando atacar.

Gruñí al escuchar aquello, Ginga me miró confundida y lo noté pero intenté ignorar el tema.

— Sólo voy a comprar helado —murmuré mientras tomaba mi café.

— ¡Ajá! —las tres: Hayate, Reinforce y Fate.

Otro puchero apareció, decidí quedarme callada.

Después de eso Hayate y Nanoha desaparecieron, ni siquiera me di cuenta de dónde estaba mi hermana menor con el rubio porque subí a mi habitación para alistar mis cosas así no olvidarme nada.

— ¡Oye! —un grito se escuchó atrás mío.

— ¿Si? —pregunté ingresando al cuarto.

— ¿Quién es Shari? ¿tu pareja? —esa mirada de tristeza. Negué, no sé porque me hacía sentir mal— ¿entonces?

— Es la vendedora de nuestros productos, me encargo del diseño gráfico pero también de productos que falten en el stock —respondí con sinceridad, era verdad, esa era otra obligación que me colocaba Fate pero siempre les gustaba molestarme con Shari.

— Entiendo —dijo acercándose más. Sujetó mi camisa y me acercó a ella, robándome un beso más.

Al inicio me sorprendió porque no lo esperaba, realmente y juro que no lo esperaba pero luego lo correspondí. Cuando nos separamos ella sonrojaba bajó la vista.

— Disculpa...

— No... no pasa nada —murmuré.

Mi corazón latía rápido, ¿qué es esto? Maldición.

 **...**

 **...**

Después de ordenar bajamos, me encontré con Nanoha quien preguntó dónde estaba mi hermana y la verdad es que no sabía. No tuve respuesta de darle pero ella aún así intentó no preocuparnos salió a buscar a mi menor, todas nos miramos en ese momento o al menos nosotras tres: Hayate, Reinforce y yo porque sabíamos que pudo haber pasado. El rubio tampoco estaba en los alrededores.

Varios minutos y escuchamos un auto arrancar a velocidad, miramos por la ventana y era Yuuno quien se estaba yendo. Luego llegó Nanoha con mi hermana golpeada, sangre en la boca y sujetaba su estómago ¿le golpeó? ¿ese cerdo golpeó a mi hermana?

Esto, realmente esto no se quedará así.

Nanoha empezó a contar lo sucedido, Ginga actuó como se lo pedí; Reinforce molesta decidió tomar fotos a las pruebas para luego decidiera con Nanoha y Fate prestar cargos.

 **...**

 **...**

Por la noche Reinforce manejaría, decidimos irnos a casa. Reinforce de piloto y Hayate co-piloto; Nanoha y Fate delante mío mientras que Ginga y yo atrás mirando cada quien por su ventana.

¿Qué sucederá a partir de ahora?


	15. Un mundo contigo

**'' Un mundo contigo ''**

Habíamos regresado a la ciudad hace más o menos dos semanas, Nanoha y yo estábamos ahora en una relación que todo el mundo sabía.

Reinforce no se quedó con los brazos cruzados porque ni muy bien llegamos aquella noche pusimos una demanda con pruebas contra Yuuno Scrya, quizá lo pusieron en cárcel por unos días pero también más seguro el pago su fianza.

Era el momento que conociera a los padres de Nanoha como debía ser, la verdad es que los conocí cuando nuestras madres nos llevaron a la cena de amistad familiar donde me re-encontré con ella quien ahora terminé sabiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mi persona durante años. Un amor secreto, un amor eterno.

— ¡Fate-chan! —exclamó Momoko, la madre de Nanoha quien me abrazó seguido haciéndome ingresar— Es fabuloso tenerte aquí. ¿Cómo está tu mamá? ¿cómo está su esposa Lindy-san?

Sonreí a sus preguntas llenas de preocupación a por mi madre.

— Ellas están bien, gracias por preguntar —respondí.

Entonces miré que Nanoha se sentó en un sofá de dos, dejando el más grande para sus padres por lo tanto tomé asiento a su lado mirando el alrededor. Me encontraba algo nerviosa porque era hablar sobre nuestra relación, una relación poco normal para los adultos de mente cerrada y sé que mi cobriza novia tenía miedo a las reacciones de sus padres cuando se lo digamos.

— Fate-chan, hola —dijo Shiro tomando asiento, Momoko había ido a traer cosas para beber— ¿a qué se debe esta honorable visita Testarossa? —preguntó.

— Nyahaha papá —habló nerviosa Nanoha— deja de ser así.

— ¿Por qué mi hija? ¿estás bien? —preguntó seguido con una mirada preocupada— la otra vez Yuuno estuvo por acá, que mala educación tuviste al no recibirlo.

Aquel rubio.

— Papá, tú sabes que él y yo no tenemos ninguna relación desde que terminamos hace años —respondió con sumo fastidio su hija, suspirando luego.

— Lo sé lo sé, pero no está nada mal que imagine regresen aparte ustedes se amaban y eran tan felices...

— Las apariencias a veces engañan, ¿no lo cree? —respondí, en eso llegó Momoko con las bebidas en una bandeja. Cuatro vasos llenos de jugo de mango, pasé saliva me sentía completamente nerviosa pero debía mostrar seguridad; esa seguridad que muestro en mis reuniones de trabajo, esa seguridad en las prensas, todo aquello debía mostrar hoy para que Nanoha se sintiera segura.

— En fin, no peleen —comentó entre risas Momoko— cariño, sabes que lo que elija Nanoha será respetado porque ya es una adulta.

— Seguirá siendo mi princesa —respondió aquel hombre cruzándose de brazos, en ese instante Nanoha y yo nos miramos por unos segundos. Suspiramos y sonreímos para volver a mirar a los adultos.

— Papá, mamá tengo que decirles algo... —empezó Nanoha con temor y nerviosismo. Ellos sonrientes la miraron— tengo una pareja —continuó. Shiro se puso pálido mientras que Momoko seguía sonriendo pero nos miraba detalladamente, no sé si esa mujer se dio cuenta de una vez porque sostuvo la mano de su marido.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿lo conocemos? ¿piensas presentarlo? —preguntó, una bomba de preguntas del hombre quien miró sólo por cortos segundos el agarre de su esposa.

— Pienso presentarles a mi pareja —dijo aquella valiente mujer.

— ¿Es ese mismo tipo que huyó cuando te recogió en su camioneta? Porque nunca más lo he vuelto a ver pasar por ti —dijo un poco furioso.

— Shiro, mi amor, cálmate —habló la mujer mayor, realmente me estaba dando miedo. Sujeté mi vaso y di un sorbo del jugo, Nanoha me miraba de reojo porque también, era seguro, se sentía igual que yo.

— Papá, mamá mi pareja es Fate-chan ...

Un silencio se tornó en la habitación llamada: sala.

Momoko presionó más la mano de su marido quien estaba en completo shock ante tal noticia pero comprendía, ¿su hija una lesbiana? No era lo que un padre quiere, siempre quieren que su hija tenga su familia con un hombre. Que pueda tener hijos.

— ¿Perdón? —dijo aquel hombre girando a verme.

— Sí señor... —respondí, ahora era mi turno de hablar— la verdad es que siempre he vivido enamorada de su hija, desde la secundaria. Ella confesó que igualmente...

— Eso es mentira porque ella estuvo enamorada de Yuuno —respondió rápido aquel hombre furioso.

— Felicidades chicas —habló su madre— creo que la felicidad de mi hija es primero ante cualquier cosa —continuó para mirar a su marido— eso debes comprender Shiro. Fate no creo que sea mala mujer, claro que es algo sorpresivo para nosotros porque siempre hemos pensado que Nanoha estaba enamorada de Yuuno pero si ella vino a sentarse a hablar con nosotros junto a su actual pareja es porque realmente quiere algo serio con ella, supongo que Fate también porque no es fácil estar frente a sus ahora suegros —rió un poco con total amabilidad, Di-s mío, realmente amaba a mi cuñada.

Shiro por su parte se quedó callado, molesto pero callado. Sus ojos eran un _'' Si mi hija no es virgen te asesino ''_ pero maldita sea, ya no éramos vírgenes; Nanoha tomó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Su padre se colocó de pie para retirarse al segundo piso, mientras que su mamá también se puso de pie dando una reverencia y disculpa por el comportamiento de su marido, que hablaría con él para que se calmara.

Me quedé a solas con Nanoha.

Ella suspiró pesado recostándose.

— ¿Deseas ir a vivir conmigo unos cuántos días? —pregunté— digo, hasta que calmen las aguas aquí —mis ojos estaban totalmente clavados en aquella mujer, esa mujer que me ha vivido trayendo loca por tantos años. Un amor secreto que ya no era secreto.

— Eso creo que sería lo correcto Fate-chan —respondió para colocarse de pie— iré a mi habitación para recoger algunas ropas, hablaré con mamá porque es la más que más nos comprendió —continuó, asentí ante lo que dijo para colocarme de pie.

— Te esperaré en el auto —dije sin más para darle un pequeño y cálido beso en su frente, caminé fuera del hogar para caminar a mi auto, quitar el seguro e ingresar. Esperé en mi asiento.

Habrá demorado entre diez a quince minutos para que saliera de su casa con su mochila, subió al lado del co-piloto y puso atrás su mochila. Suspirando.

— Disculpa la demora ...

Negué.

— No te preocupes cariño, ¿entonces vamos? —pregunté mirándola, encendiendo el carro ella asintió.

Salimos del estacionamiento con dirección a mi hogar. Cuando llegamos bajamos todo correctamente hasta la registré en el ingreso de inquilinos de los departamentos para que no tuviera problema alguno en ingresar pero también había puesto en marca a Yuuno Scrya por si decidía acercarse, había una foto pegada para que todo aquel de seguridad que tenga turno supiera que aquel chico no podía ingresar al condominio.

Subimos con tranquilidad, una vez dentro ella empezó a mirar el departamento sonriente.

— Hace mucho tiempo que no he estado acá —dijo con un tono tranquilo— me recuerda la primera vez que dormimos juntas.

Asentí al escucharla y me acerqué a ella, abrazándola por atrás.

— Ahora estamos juntas —susurré para dar un pequeño beso en su hombro. Ella empezó acariciar mis manos con total suavidad.

— Es verdad, no ocultemos nuestros sentimientos como lo hemos hecho en un pasado porque si hubiéramos sabido —empezó a reír avergonzada— quizá ahora estaríamos casadas porque diez años no es un juego —susurró para darse vuelta, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Mis manos estaban sobre su cintura ahora.

Sus ojos siempre me gustaron, sus labios también. Su olor me droga.

¿Por qué llego a ser afortunada? Lo merezco de tantos años.

Nanoha... te amo.


	16. Imposible

**'' Imposible ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No era una de las cosas que iba aceptar con facilidad y con gusto, no después de escuchar lo que Shiro me contó. Él no lo acepta, mucho menos yo.

Era un presentimiento total cuando íbamos en la escuela que Nanoha gustaba de esa mujer, una estúpida mujer que ahora está robando a mi hermosa cobriza y siempre me lo vivió negando. ¿Me habrá sido infiel? ¿por qué lo hace público en su familia justo ahora? Esto apesta. Realmente apesta.

Fate Testarossa.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Estaba conduciendo mi vehículo dirección al trabajo de Nanoha, necesitaba algo de ella y era: ella. Al llegar estacioné, era un local de organización de eventos pequeño, bueno, no tan pequeño pero estacioné mi vehículo para luego bajarme e ingresar, me acerqué a la recepcionista.

— Buenos días, ¿se encuentra la señorita Takamachi? —pregunté esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿Tiene alguna cita con ella, señor? —preguntó también sonriendo, con amabilidad total.

Negué.

— Quiero conversar con ella, soy un compañero de la infancia y bueno escuché que aquí trabajaba —empecé a mirar el alrededor— muy bonito por cierto.

Ella rió pero regresó a su compostura.

— Sí, bueno, déjeme comunicarle... ¿su nombre es...?

— No es necesario que se lo comunique, quiero darle una gran sorpresa —continué— realmente la he echado de menos demasiado y bueno —encogí los hombros— tantos años no creo que sea correcto que lo sepa. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

La chica me miró con cierta duda pero suspiró vencida, me indicó correctamente dónde estaba la oficina de Nanoha y agradecí ante todo. Esto era un juego.

Al llegar frente a la puerta había un pequeño letrero con el nombre de Takamachi, abrí la puerta de golpe haciendo que se asustara y cerré esta atrás mío con seguro.

— Y-Yuuno, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendida pero a la vez asustada en su asiento.

— Vine a verte —respondí con el ceño fruncido, me acerqué y cuando estuve a su lado ella se puso de pie retrocediendo. La sujeté de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mi, rodeé su cintura con mi brazo libre y sonreí de una manera que poco hacía— esta vez tendrás que ser mía.

— ¡No Yuuno! —empezó a dar empujadas pero fallidos sobre liberación— ¡déjame tranquila, ya te dije que tú y yo no somos pareja ni nada!

— ¡¿Por qué aceptaste ser la novia de esa rubia estúpida?! —grité, estaba realmente furioso. Acerqué mi rostro a su cuello y empecé a dar besos.

— ¡Yuuno para! —seguía intentando soltarse, en eso mi mano viajó a su trasero y lo presionó.

— No pararé hasta hacerte mía aquí, en esta oficina, en tu mesa —susurré un poco gustoso.

Ella mordió mi hombro, cosa que hizo la soltara, con el ceño fruncido subí mi vista hacia ella y ella empezó a caminar dirección a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrirla pero corrí rápido para empujarla de ahí haciendo que cayera al piso. Empecé a desabrochar mi pantalón.

— Tu padre quiere que tengas un hombre, un hombre de verdad.

— ¡Mi padre puede querer todo pero menos lo que estás haciendo! —respondió, reí.

— Tu padre no quiere que estés con Testarossa, quiere que estés conmigo. Siempre me adoró —me coloqué encima de ella y empecé a subir su falda, ella por su parte intentaba salir de ahí.

— ¡Yuuno detente! —gritó— ¡Ayuda~! —empezó a gritar aquello, le tiré una bofetada para que se callara. Le bajé su braga pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Giré a ver de quién se trataba y era Hayate, quien estaba de shock al ver lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación.

— ¡Sal de ahí cerdo! —gritó la pelimarrón empujándome, hizo que cayera si noté como ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse de la sorpresa que estaba teniendo— te vas alejar de ella porque lo de ahora lo vamos a tomar en la policía.

— Fue fácil comprar a la policía —reí para colocarme de pie— su primera demanda fue suelta, nada de cargos.

— ¡Eres una mierda Scrya! —exclamó, en eso ingresaron los de seguridad— boten a esta basura

— Sí señora —respondieron ambos hombres vestidos de negro, me tomaron de brazo sin siquiera dejarme acomodar el pantalón me sacaron.

— Si regresa estará en problema.

Uno de ellos me advirtió, me giré furioso por no conseguir mi causa, subí a mi auto. Debería de pensar en otra cosa o creo que ya sé...

Llamé a Verossa.

 ** _-'' ¿Yuuno? ¿qué quieres? ''_** preguntó desde la otra línea de teléfono —Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ti ... **_-'' Yuuno, sabes que ya no ando en pandillas. Mi padre me mataría si sabe que de nuevo ando haciendo problemas aparte, eso es hace años. ¿Qué te pasa?''_** mierda este tarado — ¡Nanoha está saliendo con Fate! —le dije, hubo un silencio para luego él riera **_-''Eso ya lo sabía, yo invité a Nanoha una vez pero estaba cenando con las Testarossa y unas amigas. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Acepta que perdiste ese cuerpo perfecto''_** me quedé en silencio. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo en ese momento por lo que simplemente le colgué.

Imbécil.

Fui hasta el trabajo de Fate, me estacioné un poco alejado para que no vieran tanto mi presencia. Tenía que hacer todo con mis propias manos, esperaría a que saliera, ya estaba pensando lo que quería hacer.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pasaron horas y horas hasta que miré el reloj eran las siete de la noche, había comprado en una bodega cercana cosas para comer porque si iba esperar tanto tiempo ahí debía al menos alimentar mi estómago para no estar escuchando esos crujidos típicos.

Todos los trabajadores ya habían salido pero sólo estaba el auto de Fate, ella estaba ahí, la vi salir y encendí el vehículo. Estaba alistándose y cuando salió del estacionamiento arranqué. Embestí aquel auto haciendo un choque cuádruple.

Me había golpeado la cabeza pero esta vez no sentía mis piernas, eso me estaba asustando pero miré al frente y Fate parecía también lastimada. Reí débilmente en ese instante entonces escuché que la gente empezaba a acercarse, cerré mis ojos sintiendo dolor, me desmayé.

La verdad es que no sé cuánto tiempo habré ''descansado'' pero cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación de hospital, no sentía algo, miré abajo y eran mis piernas, no tenía mis piernas al principio me sobre salté pero luego intenté relajarme para no llamar la atención de los médicos o los enfermos que compartían habitación conmigo. Cerré una vez más mis ojos, ahora estaría discapacitado y por mucho tiempo en casa, sin trabajo pero ¿qué le sucedió a Fate Testarossa? Eso me interesaba.

¿Qué sucederá? ¿también habrá perdido sus piernas? Así Nanoha ya no la querrá más, eso quiero, eso busco.

— Señor —esa voz, abrí mis ojos para mirar a mi fiel compañero.

— Hola, ¿llegaste en el auto? —él asintió. Sonreí.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra señor? —preguntó.

— Hm, supongo que un poco mal. Me quedé sin piernas pero quiero saber otra cosa... ¿sabes algo de la Testarossa? —pregunté, él se sorprendió.

— Está en la otra habitación, a su lado le acompaña la señorita Takamachi. La verdad es que sólo sufrió una leve lesión en su hombro pero se lo arreglaron, tiene un pequeño corte en su frente pero le pusieron puntos seguramente en una hora le dan de alta mientras que el auto que lo chocó a usted por atrás también estaba embalado y bueno no sé que le pasó pero sí se que del carro que la señorita Testarossa chocó había un infante que salió volando. La madre está destrozada y también con un golpe en la cabeza.

Escuché atentamente lo que dijo, fruncí el ceño. Suspiré pesado.

— Sabes, largo... no quiero verte por ahora —le indiqué, él asintió.

— Me retiro, señor —con eso último se retiró, miré toda la habitación porque al parecer mi plan salió pésimo. El único que pagó los platos rotos fui yo, esto no podía estar sucediéndome, nunca fallé pero ahora... ahora sí.

 **...**

Al día siguiente los policías e investigadores llegaron, seguro con declaraciones de los presentes consiguieron. Entraron a mi habitación.

— Tenemos entendido que tuvo una pelea con Testarossa y que intentó violar a Takamachi-san ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó una directamente. La miré sin temor.

— ¿Eso le dijeron? —pregunté.

— La primera demanda está clara —respondió— una pelea en el bosque.

— Bueno oficial, ¿qué sobre la violación? ¿cómo puede conseguir pruebas ante ello?

— La seguridad, la testigo y la que iba a sufrir el daño —respondió una vez más.

Rodé los ojos. Era una mujer de cabello pelirosa, con carácter duro y recto por su parche indicaba al nombre de ''Signum''.

— Bueno —respondí una vez más.

— Entonces ¿puede dar su testificación?

— Quiero a mis abogados, después testifico —dije para que ella mirara a sus compañeros asintiendo, empezó a escribir en un papel. Luego me lo entregó.

— Luego que le den de alta tiene esta cita conmigo, se acerca a la estación de policía junto a sus abogados ¿de acuerdo? —asentí recibiendo susodicho papel— entonces señor Scrya, nos estaremos viendo las caras nuevamente.

Entrecerré los ojos y asentí.

Gente estúpida.


	17. Mejorando : Juicio

_Realmente lamento dejarlos esperando demasiado, la verdad es que como anteriormente expliqué: no tengo internet, el trabajo y algunas cosas personales me tienen fuera de tiempo pero aquí (en mis dos historias) les traigo un nuevo capitulo._

 **'' Mejorando : Juicio ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No puedo creer que el enterarme que un menor de edad haya fallecido en el estúpido choque que tuve con Yuuno, aquel hombre que me quiere asesinar o bueno, estar loco por los celos totales ya que se enteró que estaba con Nanoha. Era un hombre realmente detestable, ni siquiera imaginaba que llegaría a ese extremo.

Nanoha me contó que habló con sus padres sobre lo sucedido porque también apareció en la noticia; Shiro estaba decepcionado de Yuuno mientras que Momoko, la madre de Nanoha estaba furiosa por aquellos sucesos que tuvo discusiones fuertes con su esposo y aún Nanoha se quedaba conmigo. Tomó su tiempo del trabajo para tenerme cuidando como era necesario: compañía a las citas médicas, alimentos entre más.

Un suspiro pesado salió de mi.

— ¿Sucede algo, Fate-chan? —preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco a mi. Estaba acostada a mi lado leyendo un libro.

— La verdad es que me aburro, casi un mes y medio en casa; me molestan mis pensamientos desde el día que me enteré que aquel pequeño niño falleció por culpa de Yuuno mientras tanto tampoco se puede lograr nada con él aún si es de dinero deberían ponerlo preso por un largo tiempo —comenté para fruncir el ceño— un intento de asesinato e intento de violación ¿no es suficiente?

 _'' Hm ''_ musitó mi pareja, aquella cobriza quien me acompañó desde la secundaria.

— Es verdad que me intentó violar —respondió pensativa— pero tengo que ... ¡Exactamente! —exclamó por último y se levantó, de su bolso sacó su celular e hizo una llamada.

 _'' Hayate-chan por favor, revisa los CCTV de fuera del local y recepción, los pasillos igual hasta que llega la vista a mi oficina; guárdalos en un USB y llévalo hacia la oficial Signum. Ahí hay pruebas que él sí estuvo ''_ todo eso escuchaba. Cuando colgó me miró y sonrió, se acercó a la cama.

— Yuuno-kun no saldrá de esta fácil —susurró acomodándose nuevamente a mi lado, me abrazó cuidadosamente porque aún tenía una venda en el hombro— el que me haya hecho eso más lo que te hizo, lo que nos hizo cuando llegamos a la cabaña entre más no se lo perdonaré. Está loco. Está obsesionado.

La miré de reojo. Le daba la razón, él estaba obsesionado con mi bella cobriza.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dos semanas después fuimos citados a un pequeño juicio, por supuesto mi abogado era Chrono, mi hermano aun que sabía que estaba prohibido pedí un permiso y certificado exclusivo que realmente indicaba tanto él era mi abogado personal como en lo laboral; él tenía las ganas totales de ir y golpear a Yuuno quien, por su desgracia, quedó invalido y estaba en una silla de ruedas también con su abogado.

Cada quién en su lado. Nanoha estaba a mi lado porque también ella es parte de la demanda a aquel rubio ''enemigo'' de nosotras; en las bancas de espectadores se encontraba mi madre y su esposa junto a mi hermana y su ahora ''saliente'' Ginga Nakajima. El juez se sentó frente a nosotros y en cada lugar sus miembros.

 _'' Buenos días, empezaremos el juicio al Señor Yuuno Scrya. La demanda proviene por parte de las Señoras Fate T. Harlaown y Takamachi Nanoha; la razón de la demanda y el juicio es: Intento de asesinato e Intento de violación a ambas demandantes ''_.

Yuuno giró a vernos para luego suspirar pesado y mirar una vez más hacia el frente; el ataque de preguntas empezaron contra él, contra nosotras; las pruebas y los testigos; el pequeño descanso. La oficial también se presentó dando las testificaciones tanto de todas nosotras como la de Yuuno, todo pasaba lento.

Duró casi dos horas todo el maldito juicio, Chrono intentó dar lo mejor de sí mismo ante este juicio y meter preso al rubio, que no se acercara a nosotros y con todas las pruebas tanto testigos que pudo conseguir esperemos los jurados logren pensar correctamente; necesitamos una vida tranquila.

Minutos después el juez salió con sus demás miembros.

 _'' Después del pequeño descanso, nuestro equipo Judicíal llego a una respuesta a la demanda de las Señoritas Fate T. Harlaown y Takamachi Nanoha contra el Señor Yuuno Scrya ''_ —hubo un silencio entre todos— _'' Ante todas las pruebas brindadas por parte de las demandantes al demandado hemos llegado al total acuerdo de que el Señor Scrya estará condenado por 3 años a intento de asesinato a la Señorita Fate T. Harlaown, en todos los CCTV; una multa de 6,000 yenes por alta velocidad en ciudad. Al intento de violación a la Señorita Takamachi Nanoha son 3 años más; tiene una orden de alejamiento ante ambas mujeres. Toda su condena por su condición física podrá concluirla en su hogar con vigilancia, pero los 3 primeros meses será llevado a la cárcel. Eso es todo por hoy. Gracias por asistir y los abogados pasen a recoger las copias de la decisión del caso para sus clientes ''_.

No hicimos ningún tipo de escándalo dentro, intentamos comportarnos lo más tranquilos que podíamos porque así debíamos ser: fuera podemos ser todo lo que querramos. Los jueces se retiraron como sus miembros del juicio, nosotras nos levantamos para encaminarnos a la salida mientras que Chrono como el abogado de Yuuno fueron a la escritora para tomar las copias de la decisión.

Fuera la oficial estuvo conversando con algunos otros policías que iban a llevarse a Yuuno, me acerqué y ella se giró a verme.

— Muchas gracias por su ayuda, realmente, sin usted no podíamos hacer mucho —agradecí haciendo una leve reverencia.

— No tienes nada que agradecer —respondió— nosotros los policías queremos lo mejor para nuestra población, actos asquerosos como lo que hizo este chico no son los correctos ni los mejores. Por lo tanto, tendrá que aprender en todo el tiempo que estará encerrado —continuó para asentir, yo asentí igual y con aquella pequeña conversación se despidió para irse a su trabajo.

Me acerqué nuevamente a mi grupo, mi madre estaba alegremente hablando con Hayate-chan mientras que Lindy tuvo que dejarla en el descanso por unos papeleos que tenía que hacer.

— Al menos se va preso ese hurón asqueroso —comentó en susurros mi hermana mayor, reí porque se acercó junto a Ginga.

— Por lo que veo conseguiste alguien —respondí en tono burlón. Ella frunció el ceño.

— Es mi amiga...

— ¿Amiga? —cuestionó la pelimorado, yo miré a otro lado haciéndome la loca ante esa conversación.

— Sí, ¿o no?

— ¿Tu amiga? —preguntó una vez más y en eso se acercó Nanoha, abrazándome por la cintura. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué pelea hay aquí? —preguntó.

— Que Alicia no acepta que Ginga es su enamorada —respondí para reír porque Alicia en ese momento giró a verme mal. Encogí los hombros.

— Hm —musitó Nanoha observando a la pareja ahora, hizo una pequeña mueca y luego me miró para dejarme un beso en la mejilla. Acercó su rostro a mi oreja y susurró: _'' Estará con tu hermana porque se parece mucho a ti, un poco más baja pero se parecen mucho ''_ La giré a ver y alcé una ceja. Quizá es verdad lo que decía pero de esas cosas no me iba a meter.

— Fate ¿podemos retirarnos? —preguntó Chrono quien traía una sonrisa entregándome una carpeta a mi y a Nanoha. Lo miré y sólo fue impulso, lo abracé.

— Gracias —respondí sonriente.

— Eh, no deberías agradecer... —comentó tímido por aquel abrazo, simplemente correspondió pero seguido se separó al igual que yo. Asentí para luego mirar a Nanoha, nos despedimos de todos los que nos acompañaron para que Chrono pudiera llevarnos a casa pero en el camino empezamos a conversar.

Nanoha empezó.

— Eres bueno en lo que hacer Chrono —comentó. Él negó.

— No es nada, creo que la experiencia en varios temas ayudan. No sólo trabajo para la empresa sino que también soy abogado privado para personas que necesitan realmente ayuda, no cobro demasiado a comparación con otras personas, es por esa misma razón que tengo muchos clientes y experiencias; no todas victoriosas pero Fate es mi familia, la defendería por mil espadas aún si tuviera la culpa, haría que sus años en cárcel disminuyeran.

Ambas escuchamos atentas a mi hermano mayor, sonreí por sus dulces y últimas palabras.

— Ahora que estará alejado de ustedes pueden continuar haciendo lo que les gusta, trabajar tranquilas y poder pasear por donde quieran —dijo— mi boda se acerca por lo tanto las esperaré y bueno, nosotros la familia también esperamos la boda de ustedes —comentó entre risas lo último— Fate te estuvo esperando muchos años Nanoha.

— ¡Hey! —exclamé apenada. Nanoha rió.

— Si ella hubiera hablado conmigo antes nada de lo que sucedió hasta el momento hubiera sucedido..

— ¡Tú tampoco hablaste y sentías lo mismo! —continué exclamando. Estaba roja, totalmente roja.

Ambos rieron ante mis reacciones e hice un simple puchero. Se estaban burlando de mí.

Una boda eh.

No lo sé.

No sé si estaría preparada para un gran paso con Nanoha, aún si hemos estado enamoradas de la una y la otra por muchos años; tenemos que primero convivir. Quizá ella quiera hijos, no sabría qué hacer o qué brindarle...

Yo por ahora quiero hacerle feliz.


	18. Sentimiento Eterno

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;""Sentimiento Eterno"/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strong./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;" /p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strongUn año después/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Estaba preparada para una nueva etapa, después de lo sucedido con Yuuno hemos estado completamente tranquilas tanto en nuestras vidas como en nuestra relación. Hōkao Corporation subió ventas rápido con el último modelo, dispararon las cifras tanto en lo nacional e internacional por lo que estábamos trabajando ahora para otros modelos, un poquito más avanzados y con mejores calidades; Nanoha... Nanoha siguió haciendo eventos en su pequeña empresa junto a Hayate, la verdad es que les va bien y las apoyo. Reinforce con Hayate, bueno, les ha ido caramelo por así decirlo ya que están viviendo juntas y sobre Alicia con Ginga, siguen en que Alicia le cuesta aceptar que anda en una relación con Ginga, es tonta, mientras que Chrono se casó y fue una boda genial. Chistosa y hermosa./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Yo por lo tanto... —pensé mirando una caja que contenía un anillo de compromiso./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Realmente tengo muchos nervios en pedirle la mano a Nanoha, no sé si aceptará digo está bien que hemos estado enamoradas de una a la otra desde la escuela y después de la escuela, que nuestra relación empezó bien hace meses atrás gracias a nuestras madres pero el matrimonio es un paso muy grande y tengo miedo.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Reinforce acercándose rápido, a su lado Alicia, nerviosa intenté guardar el anillo ¿por qué ingresaron sin tocar a mi oficina?— Oh no, no me mires así tú ni siquiera escuchaste todas las veces que tocamos tu puerta —se lanzó y me quitó la caja, a un lado Alicia se burlaba mientras se acercaba./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Es verdad —dijo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— ¿Piensas pedirle la mano a Nanoha? —una sorprendida Reinforce giró a verme, yo reí nerviosa y miré a otro lado, estaba atrapada en mis dos cazadoras./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Alicia al escuchar eso se sorprendió diciendo "no hagas una locura"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Sí... —respondí a Reinforce mientras la observada, seguido miré a Alicia— pienso pedir su mano pero me da miedo.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Yo creo que ella va aceptar —indicó Reinforce dejando la caja sobre mi escritorio, lo miré— ella te ama así como tú a ella, han estado enamoradas durante mucho, muchísimo tiempo que dudo que no te acepte./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Me quedé en silencio, pensando sus palabras ella tenía razón y realmente no debería estar dudando./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Después de esa pequeña charla empezaron a hablarme sobre una pequeña empresa que quería fusionar sus servicios con nosotros y muchos otros temas más de trabajo./p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"El día terminó y regresé a mi departamento, ahí me esperaba Nanoha, al final nunca regresó a su hogar porque su padre aun que ya odiaba a Yuuno no aceptaba nuestra relación ¡aún si conocen a nuestras madres! Pero le entiendo, es su hija, la menor y siempre se va a preocupar por eso mismo. Es su preciada hija./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Fate-chan, hay pizza para cenar ¿deseas? —preguntó desde la puerta, yo terminaba de vestirme luego de uns ducha deliciosa. Asentí sonriente./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Claro que quiero.../p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Bien entonces ya vuelvo —dijo retirándose para la cocina a traer aquellos pedazos de pizza. Sonreí./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Nanoha se había portado bien conmigo, la verdad es que era una hermosa mujer y no comprendía como aquel estúpido de Yuuno intentó hacerle daño por celos; hemos pasado bellos momentos hasta el momento como hemos paseado en un parque de diversiones, la playa, hemos ido a restaurant y paseos con mi familia todo bien. Estábamos comiendo pizza viendo la televisión, comedias, precisamente una noche tranquila y pronto haría una cena familiar para anunciar la pedida de mano.../p  
div dir="auto" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" align="center"  
p dir="ltr"strong.../strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Después de dos semanas estábamos todos reunidos en casa de mi madre, había invitado a Momoko-san para que comparta con nosotros y así empezamos a cenar. Todo estaba yendo con tranquilidad, reían y conversaban de muchas cosas, entonces era mi momento... con mis dos madres, mi suegra y mi hermana en mesa. Miré a Nanoha quien me veía confundida cuando me coloqué de pie, sólo sonreí me moví un poco terminando frente a la cobriza que tanto me gusta, de quien estaba enamorada por años, me arrodillé y de mi bolsillo saqué la cajita abriendo esta/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Nanoha, quisiera saber si... estás dispuesta a pasar toda una vida conmigo, tú... ¿te casarías conmigo? —dije nerviosa, ella me miraba sorprendida al igual que los demás presentes menos mi hermana. Ella ya lo sabía. Nanoha tapó su boca con sus manos, realmente sorprendida pero las bajó para sonreír amplio y se lanzó a abrazarme./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— ¡Sí, acepto! —exclamó para luego separarse un poco y dejar un beso sobre mis labios. Los demás aplaudieron, ¡hasta Alicia! Al final mi hermana mayor tenía que aceptar mis decisiones, ya no soy una niña a quien defendía./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Continuamos la cena tranquilamente, era una clase de sensación nueva, digo, Nanoha estaba totalmente feliz ya con el anillo en su dedo mientras que Momoko-san nos veía de una manera única como ¿alegre porque su hija encontró alguien que la merezca? Mis madres ni qué decir, después llegó Reinforce con Hayate quienes ahora estaban felicitándonos por nuestro avance muy aparte de ya vivir juntas hace un tiempo atrás. Nos comprendíamos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Luego de la boda, ¿piensan tener hijos? —pregunto Hayate con una copa de vino en mano, nos miraba de manera pícara. Nanoha y yo nos sonrojamos leve./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— N-no lo hemos pensado aún Hayate-chan —respondió a su mejor amiga, Hayate rió mientras que Reinforce ls miraba./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Bueno no se deben apresurar —comentó mi mejor amiga, yo la miré asintiendo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Sí pero no esta de mal pensarlo —empezaron la otra pareja./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Igual, deben vivir más momentos y después un bebé —Nanoha y yo nos miramos un segundo, luego nos sonreímos y las miramos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Primero debemos ver la fecha, la boda; son gastos y después de la luna de miel veremos si nos decidimos en intentar traer al mundo a una criatura —dijo Nanoha sonriente, en eso otra voz se escuchò./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Mi hija tiene razón, disfruten sus días de recién casadas y luego vean si nos traen un nieto —comentó Momoko./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Bueno, creo que con Chrono ya mis madres tendrán su primer nieto —reí ante mi propio comentario, Reinforce asentía y Hayate con Nanoha sonreían./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— La familia crece eh~/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Todos volteamos a ver./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— ¡CHRONO! —exclamamos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Hola, ¿creían que no vendría? Tuve que estar un rato con los padres de Amy, lo siento por no estar en la cena —dijo abrazándome— felicidades hermanita./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Correspondí el abrazo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Gracias./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Aún ni siquiera nos hemos casado pero ya estábamos recibiendo felicidades de la familia, Nanoha y yo nos agarramos de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos. Sabía que de ahora en adelante iba a ser pesado pero sabía que no tanto con ella, ella sabe de eventos y seguro va a contratar a Hayate para que le haga la boda así que problemas en esos sentidos no habían muchos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Cuando todo terminó cada familia fue a su casa, por supuesto, dejé a la mamá de Nanoha en su casa para después encaminarnos a nuestro hogar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa Nanoha automáticamente me abrazó y dejó besos por todo mi rostro./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Te amo te amo te amo —susurró sobre mis labios./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Sabes Nanoha —susurré mirándole directamente a los ojos, para continuar— me gustas mucho, siempre me haz gustado y sé que eso no es un secreto —comenté— realmente te agradezco por todo; por aceptarme como tu pareja, por mostrar tu amor a mi persona, por aceptar querer ser mi esposa y sé que en un futuro seremos grandiosas madres. Sé que saldremos adelante aún tengamos varios problemas, solas las dos, este sentimiento... es un Sentimiento Eterno, de eso no hay duda alguna./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"— Nyahaha lo sé Fate-chan, ambas saldremos adelante —susurró para dejar un beso sobre mis labios— gracias por estar en mi vida./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Junté mi frente con la de ella para rozar nuestras narices con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja entonces le volví a dar otro beso y nos encaminamos a la habitación./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"De ahora en adelante todo sería distinto. De ahora en adelante nada nos separará, de ahora en adelante somos nosotras./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;"Un amor eterno. Un amor para siempre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strongFIN/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8px; text-align: center;"strong¿?/strong/p 


End file.
